My Questions
by HarmonyFan
Summary: questions that I made up and will be answered. H/Hr, R/L, D/G, Cedric and O/C. Slight Cho bashing.
1. Meeting Julie, Janice, and Trey

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Summary: What if Draco and Harry were best friends along with Ron? What is Ginny was in love with Draco? What if Hermione went to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts? What if Harry had an unknown twin that was bestfriends with Hermione? This. Set in GoF.

''Hermione!!! Hermione!!!'' a long raven hair girl screamed knocking on the wooden door. Everything about her was perfect. Her pearly white teeth to her straight hair to clear complexion. Her perefectly straight hair made girls jealous. Her petite and full figure made her even more irrestible. Her eyes were brown just like her father's. No, they were bright green like her mother. Wait crystal blue like her adoptive mother. They were all three. She picked up traits from people she hung around a lot. She started to have violet eyes too. She didn't know who she was getting those from. Her eyes changed anytime she wanted them too, but they often changed at random times. Each eye color did different things to people. Her brown eyes made anyone want chocolate, green eyes to fall to the ground as if they had just been hit by the killing curse, blue eyes to make everyone freeze in sight, and violet to be afriad. Her only imperfection was that she needed glasses but she used contacts. She was calling for her best friend Hermione. A tall man opened the door. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. He greeted Julie and invited her in.

''Would you like some tea, Julie?'' Mr. Granger asked.

'' No thank you. Janice and Trey are waiting for us in the car. But I'll take a soda.'' Julie said.

''Yes. here's the case you ordered. I can't believe that you went through the last case so fast.'' Mr. Granger said walking up and handing her a dozen sprites and cokes.

'' Well, the bottles are so small.'' Julie said pulling one out to drink.

''Julie, they're 2 liters!'' Mr. Granger said. They both started to laugh.'' Where are you and Hermione going?'' Mr. Granger asked.

''We're going to the Quidditch World cup, going back home then school.'' Julie said taking a sip from the 2 liter bottle.

''Julie!'' Hermione yelled. Her bushy hair and buck teeth went away after the first day of Beauxbatons. Some girls had made fun of her, but Julie fixed her up after all the mean things those girls said. Her hair had become wavy and flatter. Her teeth were perfectly straight. Her chocolate brown eyes could make anyone melt. Her body had filled out and grew tall in her 3rd year summer. She was carrying a large trunk and a few books in the other arm. ''Can you help me?''Hermione asked juggling the books. Julie rushed to her aide and held the books. ''Bye Dad!'' Hermione yelled walking out of the door.

''Bye Mr. Granger! Thanks for the sodas! I'll be needing another 5 cases through!'' Julie yelled.

''Bye Hermione! Bye Julie. I'll send them to you tomorrow!'' Mr. Granger yelled back. The girls piled into the car and left. Janice Vertilli (VER-TELLY) and Trey Vertilli were in the car waiting for them. They were Julie's adoptive parents. Janice had dark brown hair and Trey had dirty blonde hair. Both had blue eyes. Janice was a part of the ministry and Trey was a famous auror. They toke Julie in the night her parents died. Julie has one picture of them. They were holding her and another child. Her mother had bright red hair and sparkling emerald eyes. Her father had brown eyes that needed glasses and black hair. the other child had raven hair and green eyes. He looked more like his father than his mother. Julie was the spitting image of her mother except for the hair and eyes.

''How is your father, Hermione?'' Janice asked.

''Fine. He's having his mid life crisis and is going to buy a new sports car. '' Hermione said.

''What's a mid life crisis?'' Trey asked confused.

''It's when you think you're really old. See, I told you Muggle studies would pay off.'' Julie said.

'' Well, Trey has had one too many mid life crisises.'' Janice said. Trey glared at her.

'' I have a question.'' Hermione said.

'' Ok. Shoot.'' Trey said.

''How did you get tickets? I heard it was almost impossible.'' Hermione asked.

''It helps being part of the ministry...'' Janice started.

''Being the most famous auror...'' Trey continued.

''And knowing the seeker of the Bulgarian team.'' Julie finished.

''So, I'm guessing you being friends with Viktor Krum is the most helpful in getting the tickets.'' Hermione said.

''More like knowing his mother.'' Janice said.'' We're home.''They put Hermione stuff down and picked up their own stuff.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think?

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Summary: What if Draco and Harry were best friends along with Ron? What is Ginny was in love with Draco? What if Hermione went to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts? What if Harry had an unknown twin that was bestfriends with Hermione? This. Set in GoF.

''How did you get tickets? I heard it was almost impossible.'' Hermione asked.

''It helps being part of the ministry...'' Janice started.

''Being the most famous auror...'' Trey continued.

''And knowing the seeker of the Bulgarian team.'' Julie finished.

''So, I'm guessing you being friends with Viktor Krum is the most helpful in getting the tickets.'' Hermione said.

''More like knowing his mother.'' Janice said.'' We're home.''They put Hermione stuff down and picked up their own stuff.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They packed up their stuff all in one bag. Hermione Julie shared a messanger bag whie the adults shared a small suitcase. Julie insisted that she carry the bag since Hermione was the guest.

''Now, girls stay close. There will be lots of people and you can easily get lost. '' Trey said. They started off.

''Race yah to the porkey Hermione!'' Julie yelled. Hermione charged past her but, julie passed her quickly. In 5 seconds flat, Julie was next to the Porkey. Hermione was still a mile behind her. 2 boys ran up next to the porkey.

''The porkey's an old boot? Won't muggles get suspious that people are crowding around an old boot?'' the boy with the raven and glasses asked.

''I don't know. '' the tall boy with red hair said.

''Hi. I'm Julie.'' Julie said. She extended her hand. The redhead shook it.

''Ello. I'm Ron Weasley and this is Harry.'' Ron said smiling.

'' Harry what?'' Julie asked.

''Ummm. Please promise me you won't scream my name or go all crazy.'' Harry said.

''Ok.'' Julie said.

''I'm Harry Potter.'' Harry breathed out.

'' Cool. I heard you're the youngest seeker at Hogwarts. I prefer to be a chaser though.'' Julie said.

''So, you're into Quidditch?'' Ron asked shocked.

''Yea. It's kind of obvious since I'm going to the Quidditch World Cup and on my bag I have like 50 Quidditch buttons.'' Julie said showing them her buttons.

''How did you get that one? '' Ron asked pointing at the one with Viktor Krum and his autograph on it.

''That one? Oh, Viktor gave it to me. He's really nice, but sometimes I can barely understand him.'' Julie said.

''Viktor Krum gave that to you?'' Ron asked.

''Yea. He gave me all the Bulgaria ones.'' Julie said.

''Cool. How do you know him?'' Harry asked.

''Janice..'' a scream cut her off.

''RONALD WEASLEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' a girl screamed. She had freckles and red hair.

''Yes, dear sister?'' Ron said in a fake sickly sweet tone.

''You and Harry left me back there! I'm telling Mum. Are you going to wait for Draco?'' Ginny yelled.

''Yes. We like him.'' Ron said. Julie turned to face this. Ginny looked back at her. Ginny smiled.

''Hi. I'm Julie.'' Julie said extending her hand. Ginny shook it.

''I'm Ginny. I believe you met these 2 morons. But I can see why they ran here so quickly.'' Ginny said looking at her clear complexion.

''Thanks. I like your eyes. They're so blue. I don't really like my blue eyes.'' Julie said changing her eye color to blue.

''Wow! How did you do that?'' Ron asked. Harry stood there looking at her eyes.

''I was born with changing eye colors.'' Julie said.

''Can you change your eyes to any other colors?'' Ginny asked.

'' Yea. Here.'' Julie said, changing her eye color to green, brown, violet, then back to blue. The green eyes reminded Harry of someonebut he didn't know who.

''That's amazing. But I think you have prettier eyes than Ginny though.''Ron said. Julie blushed. Ginny punched him in the arm. "Ow!'' Ron said. Hermione jogged up to them.

''Hey. You need to slow down.'' Hermione said breathing deeply. Harry looked at Hermione with adoring eyes. ''Aren't you Harry Potter?'' Hermione asked. Harry didn't answer at first, but someone did.

''Yea. but don't freak out.'' Julie said.

''I wasn't going to. I'm not one of those people who get all starstruck when they meet someone famous, even if it's Harry Potter.'' Hermione said.

''What about the time we went to America and you saw Orlando Bloom? You...'' Hermione cut her off.

''I don't think these people need to know what happened. Hello. I'm Hermione.''Hermione said.

''I'm Ron and this is my sister Ginny.''Ron said shaking Hermione hand.

''Harry! Ron! Ginny!'' a blonde boy yelled.

''Draco!'' Ron, Harry, and Ginny yelled in unison. Hermione and Julie looked at each other with worry in their eyes.

''Draco Malfoy?'' Julie asked looking at the blonde boy.

''Yes?'' Draco asked. He looked Julie and Hermione up and down.

''Is your father Lucius Malfoy?'' Julie asked sternly.

''Yes. And he's not a Death Eater!'' Draco yelled.

''I never said he was. I'm Julie.'' Julie said extending her hand.

''I'm Hermione.'' Hermione said keeping her arms to her body. Draco shook Julie's hand suspiously.

''Julie! Hermione!'' Janice yelled.

''Ron! Harry! Ginny!'' Mr. Weasley yelled.

''Draco!'' Mrs. Malfoy yelled.

All turned to the adults behind them.

''Arty! Narcissa!'' Janice saidwhen she saw them with the teens.

''Trey! Janice! How nice to finally see you again.'' Mr. Weasley said.

''Look who we met up with. Amos!'' Mrs. Malfoy said. Mr. Diggory stepped forward.

''Hello. Amos. Where's Cedric?'' Janice asked. Cedric walked up.

''Hello Mrs. and Mr.Vertilli. '' cedricsaid. His eyes shifted over to Julie. Her black hair swayed as she laughed and turned to look at the adults.

''Cedric, why don't you go and talk to the others. You don't want to hang around us, older more wiser people.'' Janice said. Cedric walked over to Julie and the other teens.

''What year is he in?'' Trey asked.

''He's starting his 7th. His last year.It felt like it was just yeasterday that I toke him to the platform for his first day at Hogswarts.'' Mr. Diggory said.

''They grow up so fast. Julie and Hermione are in their 4th year. Just think in 3 years, Julie will become part of the ministry.'' Janice said.

''No, she's going to be a Healer. She told me that was what she wanted to be. '' Trey said.

''No. She's going to be a part of the ministry. She has the leadership skills.'' Janice said.

''But she has the skills to remember everything that is readable and hearable. That means she can remember every single of her patients and their illnesses.'' Trey said.

''What about Hermione?'' Mrs. Malfoy asked.

''We don't know. We haven't known her for that long.'' Trey said.

''Isn't she your daughter?'' Mr. Weasley asked.

''No. Neither is Julie. Hermione is Julie's best friend ever since the first day of Beauxbatons. Julie is our adopted child.'' Janice said.

''Does she know she's adopted?'' Mrs. Malfoy asked.

''Yes. She figured it out when she could talk.'' Trey said.

''Which one is she?'' Mrs. Malfoy asked looking at the kids.

''The one talking to Cedric and long black hair.'' Trey said.

''It looks like you're going to be a grandfather soon, Amos. Did her eyes just go blue?'' Mrs. Narcissa asked shocked.

''No, they're violet. Wait, now they're green!''Mr. Weasley cried out.

''Ever since she was adopted, her eyes could change color. At first they were green and brown. She started to have blue eyes in her 3rd year. Now, she's getting violet. '' Janice said.

''odd. But now her eyes can match her outfit.'' Mrs. Malfoy said.

''Yes. She use to hate it, but when she got older, she started thanking God for them.'' Trey said.

''We better get going. Julie has to perform in 15 minutes.'' Janice said.

''Perform what?'' Mr. Weasley asked.

''Perform her song. She's going to be the new pop sensation.She'll be bigger that the Weird Sisters or that's what her agent said.'' Trey said.

''Wow. Julie seems like the perfect daughter. Beautiful, smart, and going to be famous.''Mr. Weasley said.

''She wanted this, so we give it to her.'' Janice said.

''She's not spoiled actually she's really humble.She never has brown eyes when Hermione's around, she thinks it takes away from her beauty.'' Trey said.

''Wow. Even better. Your grandchildren will be even better. Why can't she fall in love with Draco?'' Mrs. Malfoy said.

''Too bad Cedric has a girlfriend. Cho Chang. Rude girl. Too in love with her self. I would choose Julie over Cho. '' Mr. Diggory said.

''No offense, but she doesn't seem to like Lucius and with that, she definitatly won't like Draco.'' Janice said.

''None taken. I believe he takes after me though. He never really liked his father since he met Harry.'' Mrs. Malfoy said.

''That's it! Julie looks like Lily, James, and Harry!'' Amos said.

''How can that be? Who are her real parents?'' Mr.Weasley asked.

''The Potters'' Janice said.

''Julie! Hermione! We have to go now!'' Trey yelled.

Cliffie? I think not!

( the other convo)

''Hahahahahahahaha. You're funny.'' Julie said laughing.

''Hello. I'm Cedric..'' Julie cut him off.

''I know who you are. Janice and Trey talk about you a lot.'' Julie said. Hermione and Ginny watched the chemistry between them.

''Who are they?'' Cedric asked confused.

''Mrs. and Mr.Vertilli. I'm their adopted daughter. Hermione here, is my best friend staying over until school starts.'' Julie said.

''Oh.ok.'' Cedric said. Harry and Ron started to talk. Cedric stared at Julie. She looked like Cho. Her hair matched up and her brown eyes. But her eyes were special.  
They made Cedric want chocolate. Her blues eyes looked like the ocean and he wanted to swim. The emerald orbs made him want to die if he couldn't have her. Her violet eyes made him never ever want her to be angry. Hermione was distracted. Harry made her knees weak. Harry kept stealing glances at her. Julie was too busy thinking about Harry and Hermione to notice Cedric. The only person noticing everything was Ginny. What she failed to notice was Draco taking notes about her in his mind. Ron was oblivious to the whole thing. Not!!!!! He noticed everything!!!!! Can you believe it? I can't but it's my fanfic, so I can do anything!!!!!!! He was about to push Harry on top of Hermione and push Cedric on Julie and beat the crap out Draco. Obvious. Thank god Janice and Trey told Julie and Hermione they had to go. They said goodbye and went for the Porkey.

Hermione was a backup singer and background dancer. Julie was the main part. Hermione was wearing a black sleeveless tank top and pink plaid skirt. Julie wore a long white shimmery sleeveless tank top, a white skirt, and black leggings. She was barefoot. Here's the song.

''Here is Julie Vertilli and her backup Hermione Granger!'' The annoucer boomed through the mike.

We haven't met, and that's okay  
Cause you will be asking for me one day  
Don't want to wait, in line

The Moment is mine believe me

Don't close, your eyes  
Cause it's a chance worth takin'  
And I think that I can shake it

CHORUS :  
I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everthing I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got Nerve

Electrified, I'm on a wire,  
Gettin' together and we're on fire  
What I said, you heard  
Now I got you spinnin'

Don't close, your mind  
The words I use are open  
I think that I can show you

I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world yea,yea,yea  
I know what you like  
I know what you think

Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve

You, You need to discover  
Who can make you feel free  
And I, need to uncover  
The part of you that's reaching out for me, hey!

CHORUS

I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world yea,yea,yea  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve!

I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got...I got nerve!

''Thank you!!!'' Julie yelled.

''Encore!Encore!Encore!'' the stands yelled and screamed.

''Ok! We'll give you and encore if you're willing to miss the Veelas.'' Julie said

''ENCORE!ENCORE!ENCORE!'' the stands screamed even more.

''Alright! Here it goes!'' Julie said through her mike.

**"Girl Can Rock"**

Hey!

Ready for the big time, ready for the small  
Whatever's comin' to me, I'll be ready for it all  
Sometimes it ain't easy, sometimes its not polite  
Some days I don't get it, some days I get it right

It's in my heart, it's in my head  
Thats what i said

Hey Boys are you ready for the shock  
I'm living proof, the girls can rock  
Spread the news around every single block  
Hey boys, the girl can rock

Standin' in the spotlight workin' up a sweat  
Givin' all i got and lovin' what i get  
I can't hold back what i feel inside  
and if i make you nervous, you better step aside

It's in my heart, it's in my head  
Thats what i said

Hey Boys are you ready for the shock  
I'm living proof, the girls can rock  
Spread the news around every single block  
Hey boys, the girl can rock

The girl can rock  
Don't say maybe or call me 'baby'  
I ain't crazy at all

It's in my heart, it's in my head  
Thats what i said

Hey Boys are you ready for the shock  
I'm living proof, the girls can rock  
Spread the news around every single block  
Hey boys, the girl can rock  
It's in my heart, it's in my head  
Thats what i said

Hey Boys are you ready for the shock  
I'm living proof, the girls can rock  
Spread the news around every single block  
Hey boys, the girl can rock

I'm gonna live it up  
I'll never give it up  
I'm gonna spread the news around the block  
It ain't no shock...the girl can rock  
the girl can rock the girl can rock  
Yeah, Rock!

''Thank you!!!!! and GO VIKTOR KRUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't forget Hermione!'' Julie screamed through the mike. Hermione waved goodbye and both girls left the stage. They went back to the top box. on their way up, people kept asking forr their autograph and if julie was with Viktor. They signed one and ran. Someone tugged on Hermione's arm and pulled her down she disappeared.

''Hermione?'' Julie yelled. Hermione pulled her and she disappeared.

''Thanks Harry. Where did you get this?'' Hermione asked.

''My dad. The infamous James Potter. Let's go. Mrs. and Mr. Vertilli are up in the top box with us. ''Harry said.

''Thanks.'' Julie said with tears welling up. Fortunately no one noticed her. Throughout half the game Hermione stared at Harry. The other half she saw Julie not as excited as she was before.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so what do you think?

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Summary: What if Draco and Harry were best friends along with Ron? What is Ginny was in love with Draco? What if Hermione went to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts? What if Harry had an unknown twin that was bestfriends with Hermione? This. Set in GoF.

''Thanks Harry. Where did you get this?'' Hermione asked.

''My dad. The infamous James Potter. Let's go. Mrs. and Mr. Vertilli are up in the top box with us. ''Harry said.

''Thanks.'' Julie said with tears welling up. Fortunately no one noticed her. Throughout half the game Hermione stared at Harry. The other half she saw Julie not as excited as she was before.

Thank you for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please remember Luna is in Ginny's year and Draco is in Gryfinndor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''Julie, what's wrong?'' Hermione asked while she and Julie was getting snacks. Harry and Cedric offered to help but Hermione turned them down.

''N-nothing. We better hurry up.'' Julie said.

''No. You're going to tell me what's wrong. You barely cheered. Viktor even flew by you and you didn't notice. He's one of your best friends. What's wrong?'' Hermione asked.

''It's Harry.'' Hermione remained silent.''Don't worry. I don't like him like that. You know how I can feel certain people's pain, right?'' Hermione nodded. ''Well, I feltHarry's pain and memories of all of it. I've never felt memories befre. I've only felt physical pain. It's all so real. and I... I ... saw my parents dying.''Julie said slowly.

''How can Harry see the future?'' Hermione asked confused.

''No. i saw my biological parents die.'' Julie said with tears falling down.

''How? He doesn't know them and you don't even know what they look like.'' Hermione said. Julie handed her a picture. ''Oh. Who gave this to you?'' Hermione asked fingering the picture.

''Trey and Janice. They found my parents looking through some files. They didn't tell me their names though. I just kept calling them Mum and Dad.'' Julie said.

''Do you have more?'' Hermione asked.

''Only one more. It's at home. It has me and them. There's even a little boy in there too. He looks around my age in it.'' Julie said.

''Maybe it's your twin brother.'' Hermione said.

''Could be. Janice and Trey said they were killed by Voldemort. The boy was hit by the Killing curse.'' Julie said.

''I'm sorry.'' Hermione said.

''It's not your fault. It's Voldemort. I wish I could kill him. But Harry's the one to do it. Come on let's go.'' Julie said walking away. Hermione followed. Julie was talking to Cedric.

''Hello Cedric.''Julie said.

''Hi..'' Julie cut him off.

''Have you ever experience another's person before?'' Julie asked.

''Umm..no.'' Cedric said nervous.

''Oh. Then you're not the person to talk to.'' Julie said. Cedric smiled nervously at her. ''Do you know Viktor Krum?'' Julie asked. Cedric shook his head. ''ok. He's my best friend. He's the one who gave me these tickets. He's really nice. Maybe one day I'll introduce him to you. From what Janice and Trey said about you, you two could become fast friends.''Julie said. Then she turned her attenion back to the game. Ireland won the world cup. Julie went over to the teams tents to congradulate them. Viktor Krum foundher and they talked.

''hey Viktor. I've missed you.'' Julie said hugging him. Viktor hugged her back.

''I've missed you too. I liked your show. You were really good. you were even better than Veelas could ever be, How is it going?'' Viktor asked.

''Thank you and fine. Where's the accent?'' Julie asked suspious.

''Gone. I only have it when I'm in school. Mum wants me to be normal in school. What's wrong?'' Viktor asked.

''Why does everyone keep asking me that?'' Julie asked tired of hearing that question.

''Well, Juliet Carissa, we all care about you.'' Viktor said saying her full name.

''Don't ever call me that again or I'll break your wand into little tiny pieces and I'm not talking about any stick.'' Julie threatened.

''Yes Miss Juliet. Now what's wrong?'' Viktor asked.

''When I looked at Harry, i felt all his pain, emotional and physical, then all his painful memories. It was all so real and hurt so much.'' Julie said crying.

''It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay.'' Viktor said kindly.

''I can't stand it! I hate it! Why is it always me?'' Julie screamed.

''You? What about Harry? he has all this pressure of the Wizarding World on him. He probably has even more pain to come upon himself.'' Viktor said looking at her.

''I guess you're right. Thanks. You're the best. i have to go. See you around.'' Julie said waving good bye. Then she stopped. She turned around and walked back to him.''how's Christy?'' Julie asked smiling.

''So close. i thought you would forget.'' Viktor said.

''i never forget. So how is she?'' Julie asked.

''Fine. She's in Tibet. I just hope she won't cheat on me. '' Viktor said.

''She won't if you don't.''Julie said.

''It's hard not to since you're here.'' Viktor said smiling.

''Funny. Say that again, I'm telling Christy.'' that shut him up.

''So, are you going to tell Harry what happened?'' Viktor asked.

''No. He doesn't need to hear that another person feeling pain because of him.'' Julie said

''True. i have to go.Bye.'' Viktor said walking away. Julie turned around and saw Hermione right in front of her.

''You have to tell Harry! He needs to know. He can help you.'' Hermione said.

''No he can't! No one can! Everyone just needs to stop worrying about me. i can handle this. harry doesn't need to know. He'll be better off he didn't know. Let's just go. This place is depressing.'' Julie said walking towards her tent. Hermione followed quiet. Noises woke up Hermione and Julie. They ran outside leaving all their stuff behind. Death Eaters were everywhere. They started to burn down all the tents and shooting curses. Julie dodged everything as possible. Hermione was hit in the leg and was limping.

''Hermione!'' Julie screamed.

''Go! Go find Janice and Trey, I'll catch up!'' Hermione yelled. Julie ran to Janice and Trey. They told Julie to run and find Hermione and take her to the Porkey and home. Then they told her they loved her. Julie found Cedric cornered by 4 Death Eaters.

''Crucio! Duro!Expelliarmus!Petrificus Totalus !'' Julie screamed pointing her wand at the death Eaters. (these spells do exist. look it up) Cedric was relieved and tried to run after her but Mr. Diggory got to him first and toke him home. Julie found Hermione the ground holding black ashes. Hermione had tears falling down her face. Julie grabbed her arm and ran towards the Porkey. Death Eaters were hot on their trails. Harry and Ginny started yelling out curses that made them fall to the ground. Hermione yelled thank you and ran. Harry dropped his wand. The Dark Mark appeared in the sky. Everyone had deserted. Harry, Draco, Ron, and Ginny were all standing alone in the middle of a burnt down tent.

''Stupefy!'' red beams were shot directly at the group. They all ducked. and some one yelled stop.

''Stop! Those are my kids!'' Mr.Weasley yelled. The group looked up. They ran and hugged him.

''Who shot the dark Mark? Was it you? '' Mr. Crouch asked angerly pointing at Harry.

'' He couldn't have, he doesn't have his wand. '' Ginny said. Mr. Crouch looked at them suspiously. Mr.Weasley sent them to school and talked to Mr. Crouch. (you know what happened so yea. Read the book or watch the movie) Hermione and Julie reached home to find some depressing news.

Harry, Ron, and Draco were all in a compartment together. They were talking about what happened and what was goning to happen at school. Cedric walked in.

''Ello Harry, Ron, Draco. Haveyou seen a girl with long black hair and brown eyes on the train?'' Cedric asked. Cho Chang walked up behind him.

''Hello Cedric. Heard you were looking for me. Well here i am.'' Cho said flipping her long black hair back.

''oh. Hi...Cho. Yea. i was looking for you. But i need to talk to them first. I'll come by your compartment later.'' Cedric said. Cho walked away. Cedric walked in and sat down.

''For some reason I don't think you were talking about Cho.'' Ginny said walking in and sitting next to Cedric. Draco had rage in his eyes.

''It sounded like Julie. '' Draco said. Cedric looked up.

''is Julie the girl with the eye color changing girl?'' Cedric asked.

''of Course! You didn't ask her, her name?'' Draco asked shocked. Cedric nodded. Everyone except Harry gaped at him. Harry sat there staring out the window.

''Did she ask for your name?'' Ginny asked.

''No. She already knew it.'' Cedric said.

''How?'' Ron asked.

''She said Mr. and Mrs. Vertilli talked about me a lot. '' Cedric said.

''Ok. So she'll diffently remember you.'' Draco said.

''Or maybe she doesn't like you because her parents talk way too much about you and hate you for that. ''Ron said. Ginny smacked him on the head.

''Or she thinks you're perfect and really likes you.'' Ginny said.

''Or when she meets you again and sees you're not perfect, she starts to hate you.'' Draco said. Ginny smacked him on the head.

''Right now I just want to know where she is.'' Cedric said.

''Probably in Beauxbatons.'' Harry said.

''How do you know?'' Ron asked.

''Because Hermione told me. She said they go to Beauxbatons.'' Harry said.

''Oh. Well, I have to go meet up Cho now. See you around.'' Cedric said sadly getting up. He walked out of the compartment. Ginny scooted over.

''I think he likes Julie. You can see it in his eyes. ''Ginny said.

''I hope so. He's always around Cho. She has him wrapped around her finger.'' Draco said.

''She is so rude. She gets jealous everytime a girl gets near him.'' Ron said.

''She is...''Ginny cut Draco off.

''Who cares about her? We need to care about Julie and Cedric.''Ginny said.

''How are we gonna get them together? She's in Beauxbatons.'' Ron asked.

''Why are you people even talking about them? It's never going to work. Cedric too nice to break up with Cho and Cho can't break up with him becuase that would mean Little Miss Perfect would have broken the nicest guy at Hogwarts' heart. The only way Cedric and Julie are getting together is her coming here and Cho dying. Or Cedric getting some backbone. '' Harry said.

''Cho dying can be done.'' Ginny said.

''What about Julie? She's still going to be in Beauxbatons.'' Harry said.

''We could ask her to go to Hogwarts.'' Ron said.

''Do you even know where she lives? How are we going to contact her?'' Harry asked.

''No. But my dad knows her parents. Maybe he can tell us. ''Ron said.

''Yea. Dad will want to destroy Cedric's relationship with Cho.'' Ginny said.

''we could ask him where we can owl her because we liked her last time we met. ''Ron said.

''We better get dressed. we're almost there.'' Harry said getting up. Ginny left the compartment. They finally reached Hogwarts. Everyone was seated after the sorting and the headmaster made a special announcment.

''Students! This year we will be holding the Trwizard Tournament! Chosen students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be coming here next week. I expect you to be nice to our guest. Let the feast begin!'' the Headmaster boomed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Summary: What if Draco and Harry were best friends along with Ron? What is Ginny was in love with Draco? What if Hermione went to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts? What if Harry had an unknown twin that was bestfriends with Hermione? This. Set in GoF.

''Students! This year we will be holding the Trwizard Tournament! Chosen students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be coming here next week. I expect you to be nice to our guest. Let the feast begin!'' the Headmaster boomed.

I love those who review,alert, and favorite!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I want to add Julie does not know she is related to Harry. Yet. Just wait!!!!!!! She had tears falling down her face because she felt all of harry's past pain and memoies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''Let us welcome the girls from Beauxbatons!''Dumbledore said. A giant woman walked in. Her hair was a bob cut. She walked towards Dumbledore and a group of girls walked in. They walked in like they owned the place. Then music started playing and a girl started singing. The girls in the group bent down and butterflies flew out of their sleeves. Hermione did backflips into the Great Hall. Julie stood in the doorway and jumped on the Gryfinndor and Hufflepuff tables and started walking, dancing, and singing on them. Everyone started cheering for her. She hopped off the tables and stood next to Hermione.''Now Please welcome the boys from Durmsrtang!'' Dumbledore boomed. Muscular boys walked in looking very mean. They started running and doing back flips and breathing fire. Everyone was amazed. Viktor walked side by side with the Durmstrang headmaster. ''Thank you for those lovely presentations. You may sit where ever you want.'' Dumbledore said. Hermione and Julie rushed to sit down next to Harry, Ginny, Draco, and Ron.

''Hey. Long time no see.'' Hermione said.

''I'm starving. Madam Maxine wouldn't let any of eat becuase she thought we were too fat. '' Julie said digging in.

''You are not fat.'' Ginny said.

''Yea. I've seen sticks fatter than you.'' Harry said. Hermione blushed.

''Thanks, I guess. Some girls at Beauxbatons are anorexic and binge eaters because her.'' Julie said eating a drumstick. ''Thank god I have a mini fridge in my closet. It's stocked with soda and candy. I always eat out of it.''

''How do you stay so thin if you eat all that junk food?'' Ginny asked.

''I can answer that. Flying and all the quidditch work outs.'' Hermione said eating a roll.

''Yea. I sneak out and I practice. I'm a chaser.''Julie said.

''Cool. I'm a chaser too. Ron's a keeper and Harry's a seeker. Are you on your school's team?''Ginny said.

''I really haven't played at school since we aren't allowed to use a broom. I practice after curfew. I have played with the Bulgarian team. I was their chaser for a game once.'' Julie said.

''Really? With Viktor Krum by your side?'' Ron asked intrigued.

''More like him in front of me.'' Julie said.

''Wow. That is so cool.'' Ron said. Ron kept asking more questions and Julie kept giving everyone a please help me look. Julie turned around to the Slytherin table.

''Viktor! Viktor Krum!'' Julie screamed. Everyone turned to look at her. When Viktor turned around he smiled and walked over to her. Everyone gaped at her. How could she get Viktor Krum's attenion so easily? Girls started to glare at her.

''Ello ulie.'' Viktor said.

''Stop with accent. I hate it.'' Julie said.

''Fine Juliet Carissa.'' Viktor said.

''Never call me that ever again. '' Julie said.

''Right. Just forgot. Sorry.'' Viktor said. Cedric got up and walked over to them. He finally had the courage.

''Hello. Umm. Julie?'' Cedric said. His palms were all sweaty. Julie and Viktor turned around.

''Oh, hello Cedric. Remind when I told you my name.'' Julie said.

''You didn't. Ginny and Draco told me. Is that a problem?'' Cedric asked nervously.

''No. I usually remember everything I say. I'm sorry I didn't tell you my name. I was wrapped up in something else.'' Julie said.

''That's okay. I just came over here to thank you.'' Cedric said.

''Oh. Ok. Yea. You're welcome.'' Julie said.

''No. I am in debt to you. You saved my life.'' Cedric said.

''It was nothing. Really. '' Julie said turning red.

''No. I would have die if it wasn't for you.'' Cedric said.

''Please stop. It was nothing. All I did was shot some spells. That's it.'' Julie said.

''Those spells were very powerful. It must have taken you forever to get them just right.'' Cedric said. Ginny gave him a shut up look.

''My adoptive father was a famous auror and he taught them to me.'' Julie said and ran out of the Great Hall crying.

''Was it something I said?'' Cedric asked.

''Duh!'' Draco said standing up.

''It's not your fault. I better go help her.'' Hermione said. Harry grabbed her arm.

''Why did she run out here?'' Harry asked.

''I'll tell you later. I have to go help her, but where did she go?''Hermione asked.

''Here. I have a map you can use.'' Harry said handing her the Marauders Map. Julie was in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

''Thanks. I've never been here before, so can someone help me?'' Hermione asked.

''Yea. I'll help you.'' Harry said showing her the way.

''I'll leave.'' Cedric said walking away sad. Viktor went back to his friends.

''It seems like Cedric and Julie aren't the only people who need help.'' Ginny said.

''Yea. So what are we going to do?'' Ron asked.

''I don't know.''Ginny said.

''I have a plan.'' Draco said. He started to whisper.

''I love it. We have to start now.''Ginny said.

-----------------------------------

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Love you!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Summary: What if Draco and Harry were best friends along with Ron? What is Ginny was in love with Draco? What if Hermione went to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts? What if Harry had an unknown twin that was bestfriends with Hermione? This. Set in GoF.

''It seems like Cedric and Julie aren't the only people who need help.'' Ginny said.

''Yea. So what are we going to do?'' Ron asked.

''I don't know.''Ginny said.

''I have a plan.'' Draco said. He started to whisper.

''I love it. We have to start now.''Ginny said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''Students! This is the Goblet of Fire! One person from each school will be chosen to be in the Triwizard Tournament. Only student 17 and above are allowed. ''Dumbledore said. Fred and George started to complain.

''Wow. Those two guys are complaining about something so trivial. Why would anyone want to do that?'' Hermione asked digusted by the twins.

''I don't know. I would love to do the tournament. It takes a special person to do it. I know Viktor doing it. I know he'll get chosen. Madame Maxine's probably gonna force Fleur to put her name in it. I wonder who's going to be the one at Hogswarts.''Julie said.

''Yea. Thank you Professor.'' Hermione said as Professor Mcgonall passed out timetables.

''Hey, I have History of Magic, Charms, Herbology, DADA, Muggle studies, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, then Double Potions. Do you have any of those?''Julie asked.

''I have Transfiguration, Ancient runes, Arithmancy, History of Magic, Charms, DADA, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Astronomy, Muggle studies, and Herbology. Sorry. I don't have any classes with you. Do you know we are the only ones taking Hogswarts classes?'' Hermione asked.

''Yea. A lot of girls are taking our old beauty classes. It's so nice to have real classes for once.'' Julie said.

''Hey, you forgot to mention you have one of the special Quidditch classes!'' Hermione said grabbing Julie's timetable.

''Oh. right. Viktor said he has a Quidditch coach transferred over here. He pulled some strings and I'm in a class with him.''Julie said in a monotone voice.

''That must be fun. So many people would kill to have Viktor as a best friend.'' Hermione said.

''Yea. I hate it when people think I'm his groupie.'' Julie said.

''But now, everyone will think he's your roadie.'' Hermione said. Julie and Hermione burst out laughing.

''yea. Hey, Harry's coming.'' Julie said. Hermione quickly pulled out a mirror and started to fix her hair. Julie started laughing.

''Hey!'' Hermione said looking behind her for Harry.

''That was hilarious!!!''Julie said.

''Oh yea? Cedric!!!!!!!!'' Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs. Julie stopped laughing. Cedric who was talking to Cho turned around, with Cho glaring at them. Hermione pointed at Julie. Cedric walked over to them.

''Yes?'' Cedric asked nicely considering they just yelled him name across the Great Hall.

''Julie just wanted to know if...''Julie slapped her hand over Hermione's mouth.

''If you would like to take me to my next class, since I don't know my way around.''Julie finished.

''Yea. You know you could have just walked up to me and asked me and not have screamed my name.'' Cedric said with a smile.

''Well, she couldn't wait.'' Hermione said smiling.

''Here's my timetable.'' Julie said handing it to him. Cedric looked at all her classes and handed it back to her.

'' This will be easy. Excuse me.'' Cedric said walking back to Cho.

'' I wonder why he keeps talking to that girl.''Hermione said.

''And why she keeps turning around and glaring.'' Julie said.

''Maybe she has eye and neck problems.'' Hermione said.

''I think Cedric is so sweet. He's helping a disabled girl.'' Julie said.

''You also think he's hot.'' Hermione added.

''Ginny! Ron!'' Julie yelled. Ginny and Ron sat down across from them. Ron started devouring eggs and bacon.

''Hello Julie. Hello Hermione. Harry and draco will come down any second. ''Ginny said. Ron greeted them and went back to eating.

''Ok. Did you get your timetables?'' Hermione asked.

''Yea. I have Astronomy, Potions, Charms, DADA, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, and Muggle studies.''Ginny said.

''I have Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Divitation, DADA,Care of Magical Creatures,Astronomy, Charms, and History of Magic'' Ron said.

''Good. I have you in DADA and Care of Magical Creatures.''Hermione said.

''Great. I don't have anyone in my classes. ''Julie pouted.

''Maybe Harry or Draco have some classes with you.'' Ginny said.

''Maybe.'' Julie said. Then Draco and Harry came down talking.

''No. I can't.'' Harry said.

''Come on. She could say yes.'' Draco said/

''No. She's out of my leagage. She would never go with me.'' Harry said.

''What are you talking about?'' Hermione asked. Julie looked at them. Ginny's mouth formed a smile.

''Come on do it.'' Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

''Ummmmm... Hermione, do you need any help getting to your classes? Maybe I can help.'' Harry blurted out.

''Yes, she does. And this will all work out because you have almost the exact classes.'' Julie said looking at Harry's timetable.

''Yes. We have transfiguration, Charms, DADA, Care of Magical Creatures, and Potions together.'' Hermione said.

''Do you have any classes with me?'' Julie asked Draco and Harry.

''I have Double Potions with you.'' Draco said.

''I have Astronomy with you.'' Harry said.

''Good. At least I have some people I know here with me.'' Julie said.

''Well, Transfiguration starts in a few minutes. We better get going.'' Harry said.

''Do you need help getting to History of Magic, Julie?'' Ginny asked.

''No. Cedric's helping me.'' Julie said.

''Ok! Well, I have to go meet up with Luna.'' Ginny said turning.

''I'll go with you.'' Ron said following.

''Bye. See you later.'' Hermione said. Cedric walked up to Julie and tapped her shoulder.

''Ready to go?'' Cedric asked.

''Yea. See yah later.'' Julie said walking away with Cedric. Ginny secretly looked back and whispered.

''It's working.''

While Julie and cedric walking, Cedric said something intresting.

''I think your timetable is wrong.'' Cedric said.

''What do you mean?'' Julie asked confused.

''I mean, History of Magic first is for 7th years only.'' Cedric said.

''Maybe they switched up the classes because of the Triwizard Tournament.'' Julie said.

''I don't think so. You're suppose to have Transfiguration or Potions first.'' Cedric said.

''Maybe we should ask Professor Binns about my timetable. There must be a mistake. Harry and Hermione have Transfiguration first and Ron hasPotions first.'' Julie said.

''Yes. Let's go.'' Cedric said walking with Julie following. When they reached the classroom, Julie gasped. She didn't that Professor Binns was a ghost.''Oh, sorry. I forgot to mention that he's a ghost.'' Cedric said.

''Obviously.'' Julie said.

''Professor Binns?''Cedric asked. He looked up from his work to Julie and Cedric.''Can you tell us if her timetable is wrong?'' Professor Binns toke Julie's timetable and gave it back to her.

''No you are suppose to be in here.''Professor Binns said.

''Are you sure? I thought only 7th years are suppose to have History of Magic first.'' Cedric said.

''No. She's suppose to be here. Now take your seats. Class starts soon.'' Professor Binns said. Julie sat in the second row with cedric next to her.

''I wonder why I'm in here.''Julie said.

''Me too. This year it was suppose to be just 7th year Hufflepuff and this is a very gifted class.''Cedric said.

''Oh. I get it. You just wanted to be alone.'' Julie said hurt and getting up.

''No I don't mean that. I meant that I like having personal classes, you know just one house classes. They're better than double or more house classes.''Cedric said.

''Oh. Well, Beauxbatons don't have houses. We are classified by looks, poise, and brains. And I'm in the smart house or as they call it Nerds.''Julie said.

''Oh, what level of magic are you or do you not take level tests?'' Cedric asked.

''Some take them. Hermione and I always score the highest. She would be the smartest witch of our age if she never went to Beauxbatons. I always wondered what would happen if she went to Hogwarts. But enough about Beauxbatons, what about Howarts? It must be fascinating here. '' Julie said.

''I guess if are Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or Ron Weasley.'' Cedric said.

''Why is that?'' Julie asked.

''Because here, if you're one of them, you break rules and save the world. But if someone like me, you break rules, you get in trouble.'' Cedric said.

''But don't you get a sense of freedom or a surge of rebellion when you break the rules then try to weasel your way out of it?''Julie asked.

'Ummm...no.'' Cedric said.

''Why not?'' Julie asked.

''Because I never tried to break the rules.'' Cedric said.

''Oh. You should try it sometime. I can show you the ropes.'' Julie said.

''Maybe not. It's my last year here, and I don't want to ruin any job offers in the future.'' Cedric said.

''Oh, ok. If you change your mind tell me. You know what?'' Julie asked.

''What?'' Cedric asked.

''You're perfect.'' Julie said.

''How am I perfect?'' Cedric asked.

''Well, you've never broken any rules, you take very smart classes, and you help disabled people.'' Julie said.

''When have I ever helped a disabled person?'' Cedric asked confused.

''When you were helping a girl with something this morning. You know the girl with eye and neck problems and black hair.'' Julie said.

''Oh, you mean Cho. She doesn't have eye or neck problems. She's my girlfriend.'' Cedric said. That hit Julie like a Avada Kendra curse.

''oh. I didn't know. I thought that she had neck and eye problems because she kept turning around and glaring at me and Hermione.'' Julie said.

''Well, she's very... ummm...''

''Overprotective? Jealous?'' Julie suggsted.

''Both.'' Cedric said and Julie started giggling.

''Sorry. It's not my place to laugh at your girlfriend.'' Julie said calming down.

''No. It's okay.''Cedric said. Then someone came up to Julie and sat down behind her.

''Hello. I'm Zacharias Smith. But you can call me Zach.'' Zach said.

''Hi. I'm Julie.'' Julie said extending her hand. Zach kissed it. Julie took it away looking disgusted.

''You're from Beauxbatons aren't you?'' Zach asked.

''Yea. How did you guess?'' Julie asked sarcasticly.

''My mind can figure out or understand anything.''Zach said. Obviously he didn't get the sarcasism.

'' Then can you understand that this girl doesn't like you?'' Cedric said.

''Do you want to take this outside Diggory?'' Zach asked threatening.

''Boys. Let's talk this out. Violence doesn't solve anything. Well most things anyway.'' Julie said. They started to calm down. ''Ok. Zach why don't you start. Why did you get angry at Cedric?'' Julie asked.

''Because he was being rude while I was trying to be a good friend to you.'' Zach said.

''You turn Cedric.'' Julie said.

''Good friend my ass! He was trying to get into your pants!''Cedric said so the whole class could hear except Professor Binns.

''Ok. Your turn Zach.''

''I was not trying to get into your pants. I was trying to be a good friend to the only person in this class who doesn't know anyone.''

''She knows me!''

''But you already have a girlfriend! and a hot one!

''What does that matter? You were trying to be a good friend.''

''yes Zach, why do you care. He's just trying to be a good friend. I don't really care that he has a girlfriend.''

''ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...''

''I suggest you go away because no one wants you here.'' Julie said. People started cheering.

''Go Julie!''

''You rock!''

''Can I have your autograph?'' People started coming up to her more and more. Less guys were hitting on her but never the less they were still hitting on her. It was probably because she was the singer at the Quidditch World Cup and turned down Zacharias Smith and no girl has ever done that. Hermione didn't have that many guys but she still had some and Harry scared them away for her. She was very thankful. During study hall, Julie got a letter from the Ministry.

_Dear Miss Julie,_

_ Since your adoptive parents, Mrs.Janice and Mr. Trey Vertilli have died; they left a will including you and Miss Hermione Granger. You must come. Miss Hermione Granger can come to the reading of the will if she would like to. The reading of the will, will be September 23rd. Mr. Amos Diggory and Mr. Authur Weasley will go to Hogwarts to pick you up to attend the reading of the will after breakfast. _

_Sorry for your loss,_

_Head Minister_

''The will of Janice and Trey.'' Julie whispered.

''Oh. Julie. When is it?'' Hermione asked. Julie handed her the letter.

''Can you come with me?'' Julie asked.

''Yes. Of course. I'll always be there for you.'' Hermione said. The girls started hugging each other and sobbing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews and should Hermione be in the Triwizard Tournament instead of Fleur?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Summary: What if Draco and Harry were best friends along with Ron? What is Ginny was in love with Draco? What if Hermione went to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts? What if Harry had an unknown twin that was bestfriends with Hermione? This. Set in GoF.

''Can I have your autograph?'' People started coming up to her more and more. Less guys were hitting on her but never the less they were still hitting on her. It was probably because she was the singer at the Quidditch World Cup and turned down Zacharias Smith and no girl has ever done that. Hermione didn't have that many guys but she still had some and Harry scared them away for her. She was very thankful. During study hall, Julie got a letter from the Ministry.

_Dear Miss Julie,_

_Since your adoptive parents, Mrs.Janice and Mr. Trey Vertilli have died; they left a will including you and Miss Hermione Granger. You must come. Miss Hermione Granger can come to the reading of the will if she would like to. The reading of the will, will be September 23rd. Mr. Amos Diggory and Mr. Authur Weasley will go to Hogwarts to pick you up to attend the reading of the will after breakfast. _

_Sorry for your loss,_

_Head Minister_

''The will of Janice and Trey.'' Julie whispered.

''Oh. Julie. When is it?'' Hermione asked. Julie handed her the letter.

''Can you come with me?'' Julie asked.

''Yes. Of course. I'll always be there for you.'' Hermione said. The girls started hugging each other and sobbing.

I have decided.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julie was walking down the halls looking for Viktor who was outside excerising. Finally she got to him.

''Hey, Vik. I have to skip class next week.'' Julie said.

''You mean Quiddtch class? Why?'' viktor asked.

''Yea. I have to go to Trey and Janice's will reading.'' Julie said.

''Oh. Sorry. This is a problem. All the other boys in this class quit too. They kept talking about how it was wasting time and they need time to hit on girls. Now I need 5 more people willing to to join.'' Viktor said.

''I can find you some people.'' Julie said.

''Do you mind? I don't want anyone from Durmstrang. They're all too...''

''Stupid? Idiotic? Sucky?'' Julie said.

''Yea.'' Viktor said smiling.

''Well, I'll go find you 5 more people. See yah at dinner.'' Julie said waving goodbye. She found Ron and Luna flirting in a hall.

''Hi Ron. Hi Luna.'' Julie said.

''Hi Julie. How are your classes?'' Luna asked in her usual sweet tone.

''Fine. Oddly enough Cedric is in almost all of them except 2 classes.'' Julie said. Ron gave a huge grin. ''Anyway, I need a favor, Ron.''

''What is it?'' Ron asked.

''Next satuday, I need you to cover a class for me.'' Julie said.

''What class? There aren't any classes on the weekends.'' Ron said confused.

''There is one class.'' Luna said.

''A quidditch class.'' Julie said.

''You mean the rumors were true?'' Ron asked shocked.

''What rumors?'' Julie asked.

''Something about Viktor Krum having his own personal Quidditch class and coach. '' Luna said.

''And he had chosen certain people to be in that class with him.'' Ron added.

''Well, he needs 5 more people since his friends bailed on him and I can't be in that class that day.'' Julie said. ''He said I could skip that class next week if I found him 5 extra people. So will you do it. Ron?''

''Bloody hell YES!'' Ron yelled.

''Oh, I'm sorry Luna, do you want to take this class?'' Julie said. Luna shook her head and went back to flirting with Ron. Ron was so excited he grabbed Luna's face and snogged her until her ran out of breath. Julie's eyes were wide and her jaw was on the floor. She ran after Ron got up for air and Luna did it back to him. She ran into Draco and Harry. All her papers and books went flying everywhere.

''sorry!'' the boys said helping Julie to her feet and picking up her books and papers.

''That's okay. I need a favor.'' Julie said.

''Sure.'' Harry said.

''But you don't even know what it is.'' Julie said.

''After what just happened, we'll do anything.'' Draco said. Julie's eyes flickered blue.

''Well, I need you to cover a class for me. It's a Quidditch class, so it won't be too hard for you. The class is next Saturday, Hermione and I won't be there because of an emergency and Viktor needs 5 more players since I won't be there and neither will his other friends.'' Julie said.

''sure!'' Harry and Draco said together. Julie's eyes changed to green.

''Great! Now I need to ask Ginny. See yah at dinner!'' Julie said waving and running.

''Her green eyes look familiar.'' Draco said.

''So do her brown eyes.'' Harry said.

''What are all her eye colors?'' Draco asked.

''Every single eye color there is except, hazel.'' Harry blurted out.

''How do you know that?'' Draco asked.

''I dont know. It's like I've seen them all, but she's only shown us blue, green, and brown.'' Harry said. Harry winced. He put his hand on his scar. It was bleeding. Then a screamer was heard.

---------------------------

I'm stopping here... NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

---------------------------

Draco and Harry ran to the screamer. It was Ginny sitting on the floor with Julie laying on top of her with blood gushing out everywhere. This is what happened.

Julie ran to find Ginny, but instead she met someone else.

''Oh hello Zach. Have you seen Ginny?'' Julie asked looking around.

''No. But how can I since you're the only one I've seen today. I'm blinded by your beauty.'' Zach said with a devilish smirk.

''You can stop with the horrible pick up lines. I'm not going to go out with you. And I'm certainly not going do anything else with you.'' Julie said pushing him out of the way. Then Ginny walked towards them watching the whole scene unfold. Zach grabbed Julies arm started snogging her. She push him off and kicked him in the shin.

''Jerk!'' Julie yelled. She looked for her wand that was on the floor out of her reach. Zach toke out his wand and shouted a curse. Julie screamed in pain. Ginny rushed to her aid.

''That's what you get for denying Zacharius Smith, BITCH!'' Zach yelled and walked away. Ginny tried to pull her up, then Draco and Harry rushed to the scene. They dragged her to the Hospital Wing. Hermione rushed into Hospital Wing dropping her books at the door.

''How is she? Is she ok? Is she going to die?'' Hermione bombarded Madame Pomfrey with questions.

''Why don't you ask Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Weasley?'' Madame Pomfrey said. Hermione rushed to Julie.

''How is she? Is she ok? Is going to die?'' Hermione kept asking questions.

''She's fine.''

''She's not going to die.''

''She just needs to rest.''

''What happened?'' Hermione asked.

''Zacharius Smith.'' Ginny said quietly.

''Julie told me about him. He kept hitting on her in her first class. He was getting her nerves, but Cedric saved her.'' Hermione said.

''Too bed Cedric wasn't there to save her again.'' Ginny said. Harry and Draco just stood there staring at Julie waiting for her eyes to open and flicker to different colors. Viktor burst into the room. he threw his broom down next to Hermione's books.

''I'm going to kill whoever did this to her.'' Viktor said.

''No need to worry. Professor Dumbledore is dealing with him now.'' Hermione said.

''How is Madame Maxine taking this?'' Ginny asked.

''She's thinking of ways to punish Julie. '' Hermione said.

''What?! She just got cursed!'' Draco yelled.

''Madame Maxine thinks she should have just given herself to him.'' Hermione said.

''She is so.. so...'' Ginny said.

''Julie could have the perfect words for the bitch.'' Viktor said.

''She always finishes my sentences.'' Hermione said.

''Yea. It's weird how she can do that.'' Viktor said.

'' Well, she can do a lot of weird stuff like for the eye thing.'' Hermione said.

''What is Madame Maxine thinking of doing to her?'' Ginny asked.

''She's thinking of canceling Julie's trip to her parents' will reading.'' Hermione said.

''Her parents' will reading?!!'' Harry and draco bellowed.

''Yea. Her parents are dead. They die at the Quidditch World Cup.'' Hermione said.

''It's all my fault. I gave them the tickets!'' Viktor said kicking a bucket.

''No it wasn't. It was You know Who's fault. How could you have known?'' Hermione said. Cedric ran into the room with vases full of flowers and at least 20 boxes of chocolate. He put them next to her and in front of her. Soon the Hospital Wing was filled with flowers, stuff animals, and chocolate.

''What happened?'' Cedric asked trying to catch his breath.

''Zacharius smith.'' Everyone said.

''That jerk.'' Cedric said.

''Are all these from you?'' Ginny asked.

''No. I sent the blue roses, bunnies, and the muggle chocolate. The others are from admirers or get well soon people. She has a lot of friends.'' Cedric said. Half the room was filled with blue roses, green and white bunnies, and muggle chocolate. ''I better go get the other stuff.'' Cedric said.

''I'll help.'' Everyone said. They walked towards the exit to get more flowers, stuffed animals, and chocolate. Ron and Luna also walked in theHospital Wing when they heard what happened. Ron and Luna stayed by Julie's side while the others picked everything up in case she woke up. They finally finished by dinner time. Viktor and Cedric skipped dinner and stayed with her. The others went to pick up some food and bring it there to eat with Julie. Hermione went to talk Madame Maxine out of cancelling Julie and her trip to Trey's and Janice's will reading. Julie was laying in her bed peacefully and silence was everywhere.

''So, you and Julie? Are you two dating?'' Cedric asked. Viktor started to laugh.

''That's funny. I understand why Julie likes you so much. She talks about you all the time. No we're not dating.'' Viktor said.

''Really? She talks about me?'' Cedric asked.

''Yea. It's always Cedric this and Cedric that. She really appreciated you ''defending her honor'' with Zach on her first day of classes. But I think she talks about alot because she won't have to talk about her parents death. '' Viktor said.

''ummmm...I don't know what to say.'' Cedric said.

''Don't. You have a girlfriend. Remember that.'' Viktor said getting up. He walked over to the exit. ''I'm going to see what's taking them so long.'' and with that, Viktor left the Hospital Wing. Cedric leaned over Julie. His breath warmed her face. He held her cold hand that was warming by the second.

''Wake up, Julie.'' Cedric said softly. Julie's face moved.

''Cedric Diggory.'' Julie breathed out. Her voice was soft and delicate. ''And Cho Chang.'' this time her voice was harsh.

''Julie?'' Cedirc asked a little louder. Her eyes flashed with violet. She pushed her body up and now was sitting up looking into Cedric's eyes.

''hello Cedric. What are you doing here? It's dinner time. You should be down there eating with Cho.'' The last part Julie said through gritted teeth.

''I decided to skip dinner and make sure you were okay. Do you remember what happened?'' Cedric asked noticing how Julie said the last part.

'' Most of it. I remember I kicked Zach and then he called me a bitch. The rest is all black.'' Julie said reaching for a box of chocolates.

''Oh. Ok. How do you feel?'' Cedric asked.

''Better now that I have chocolate. I wonder who got me these. It's my favorite kind of chocolate. Ferro Rococher is the absolute best. And these blue roses are so beautiful. OMG! These bunnies are the cutest!!!! Hermione only knows my favorite kind of flowers and only Viktor knows my favorite chocolate. No one knows that I love green and white bunnies. My parents...'' Julie burst into tears.

''It's okay Julie. They're in a better place now.'' Cedric said holding her.

''Thanks. I guess Hermione told you.'' Julie said.

''More like Viktor.'' Cedric said.

''Oh. Can you hand me that card over there?'' Julie said pointing at a small piece of paper on top of some blue roses. Cedric handed her the card. '' From Cedric Diggory. I'm going to kill Zacharius Smith for you.'' Julie read aloud.

''It doesn't say that!'' Cedric said taking the card. ''It says From Cedric Diggory, get better!''

''No it doesn't! It says From Cedric Diggory, I'm going to kill the person who did this to you. A.K.A Zach.'' Julie said.

'' Ummmmm...''

''That's right. I'm always right!!!!!'' Julie said.

''Not!'' Cedric said.

''Hey! Ask anyone. I'm always right.'' Julie said.

''Really? Then tell me who Harry is going to end up with.'' Cedric said.

''Easy. Hermione.'' Julie said.

''How do you know?'' Cedric asked.

''Look at how Harry is always intrigued with her. His eyes never leave her face. She freaks about how she looks when Harry is around and they both blush a lot.'' Julie said.

''I guess you're right as always!'' Cedric said.

''Yep! You want a chocolate?'' Julie said.

''Sure, why not? These are my favorites too.'' Cedric said unwrapping one.

''How did you know what flowers, bunnies, and chocolate to buy me?'' Julie asked.

''I didn't. I just chose my favorite chocolate and your favorite color is blue and green.'' Cedric said.

''Wow. I don't even know your full name.'' Julie said.

''well, I don't know your full name.'' Cedric said.

''Ok. Let's trade. You first.'' Julie said.

''My full name is Cedric Adrian Diggory. Now your turn.'' Cedric said.

''Ok Cedric Adrian Diggory. My full name Juliet Carissa and I don't have a last name anymore.'' Julie said.

''Oh. Sorry.'' Cedric said.

''That's okay. Adrian.'' Julie said.

''Ok, Juliet Carissa!'' Cedric said.

''OMG. I hate that name! '' Julie said.

''Ok. I'll just call you Juliet. But sun. What light through yon der window? It is east and you are the sun.''

''Whatever Adrian or should I call you wanna be Romeo? Romeo Romeo where art thou Romeo! '' Julie asked.

''Cedric!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Cho screamed as she walked into the Hospital Wing.

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Summary: What if Draco and Harry were best friends along with Ron? What is Ginny was in love with Draco? What if Hermione went to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts? What if Harry had an unknown twin that was bestfriends with Hermione? This. Set in GoF.

_''My full name is Cedric Adrian Diggory. Now your turn.'' Cedric said._

_''Ok Cedric Adrian Diggory. My full name Juliet Carissa and I don't have a last name anymore.'' Julie said._

_''Oh. Sorry.'' Cedric said._

_''That's okay. Adrian.'' Julie said._

_''Ok, Juliet Carissa!'' Cedric said._

_''OMG. I hate that name! '' Julie said._

_''Ok. I'll just call you Juliet. But sun. What light through yon der window? It is east and you are the sun.''_

_''Whatever Adrian or should I call you wanna be Romeo? Romeo Romeo where art thou Romeo! '' Julie asked._

_''Cedric!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Cho screamed as she walked into the Hospital Wing._

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

''Cho!'' Cedric said in a fake cheerful voice.

''Cedric. Darling! I was looking everwhere for you.'' Cho said kissing him on the lips.

''Well, I was here.''Cedric said.

''And what where you doing here?'' Cho asked.

''Keeping me company, since I can't go anywhere.'' Julie said.

''Well, I saw a line of boys when I came in here to look for my BOYFRIEND.'' Cho said.

''Madame Pomfrey didn't want too many people in here distrurbing Juliet.'' Cedric said.

''Oh. Well, Cedric needs to eat, so I'll just send in a boy to keep you company.'' Cho said.

''Good idea. Cedric is a growing boy and needs to eat. Send in the first person in line.'' Julie said. Cedric was shocked at what she said.

'''Well, the first boy is Seamus Finnigean. Do you want him in here?'' Cho asked.

''Sure why not? I would be very bored here alone.'' Julie said.

''I'll go get him.'' Cho said running out of the Hospital Wing.

''Tell him to bring up some food too!!!'' Julie yelled.

''You really want Finnigean to be in here?'' Cedric asked.

''No. Not really. I just want some food. I'm starving.'' Julie said laughing.

'' Have fun with him.'' Cedric said.

''Don't worry. I will.'' Julie said. Then Cedric got a worried look on his face. ''Not like that! I mean he's funny. he'll make me laugh.'' Julie said.

''Oh. Good. But he tells a lot of corny jokes.'' Cedric said.

''Yea. But that's better than talking to the walls.'' Julie said.

''Don't you have a muggle device that plays music? I think it's called a pod.'' Cedic said.

''It's call an iPod and I do have one, but Hermione's using it and I much rather have a conversation than music blasting through my ears.'' Julie said.

''Oh. Well...'' Cho cut him off with Seamus following her.

''We're here!'' Cho said.

''Hi Julie.'' Seamus said handing her a plate of cake.

''Hi.'' Julie said giving him her pearly whites_. I hate Finnigean_.

''well, have fun you two!'' Cho said dragging Cedric out of the Hospital Wing. He kept having his neck turned to see Juliet and Seamus laughing.

''Bye Romeo!'' Julie said.

''Bye Juliet!'' Cedric said back. Cho gave Julie one final glare and slammed the door shut.

''Was that Shakespeare?'' Seamus asked.

''Yea. Why?'' Julie asked.

''Not a lot of people here know him.'' Seamus said.

''Really? I wonder if Cho knows it?'' Julie said taking a bite of cake.

''She doesn't. I don't really know why she is even in Ravenclaw. She's not that smart.'' Seamus said.

''I think she would be better in Beauxbatons. I heard she's taking most of the beauty classes.'' Julie said.

''Me too. Harry used to have a crush on her, but it's long gone.'' Seamus said taking a bite out of his cake.

''I know who he likes now.'' Julie said.

''Me too. Hermione and Harry sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G...'' Julie finished it for him.

'' First come love. Then comes marriage. Then there's a baby in the baby carriage!'' Julie and Seamus burst out laughing. They kept talking about who likes who and Seamus gave Julie on who all the Gryfinndor boys like and Julie gave Seamus the scoop on all the Beauxbaton girls and Viktor. Then they talked about personal stuff like Julie's parents dying and Seamus's family being in protection.

''Wow. So the class is real. Too bad I can't be in it. ''Seamus said.

''Maybe you can. Not the next class, but the class after it. Viktor needs 5 people this time, but he won't need them next time. Maybe I can squeeze you in.'' Julie said.

''Cool. Thanks. You know. I always thought you Beauxbatons girls were all the same. Stupid,shallow, and pretty.'' Seamus said. ''And you're definitely not pretty.'' Julie glared at him. ''You're beautiful.''

''Thank you. You're the first person to ever say that to me.''

''Really?''

''No. Are you kidding me?'' they both started laughing.

''You're not just hot, you're funny, kind, and from what I understand, very smart.'' Seamus said.

''Now, you're the first to ever say that to me.''

''How can that be? You're all those things and more!''

''Don't let Viktor hear you say that or he'll use your blood as his broom polisher. Or something worse.'' Julie said.

''What could be worse?'' Seamus asked. Then Julie whispered something into Seamus's ear. ''I'll shut up now.''

''You better. All the boys at Beauxbatons won't even come near me because of him. But I won't lie. I kinda like that that don't come near me.'' Julie said

''I wonder what Viktor's going to do to Zach.'' Seamus said.

''I don't know. But we'll know soon enough. It will be in the papers.'' Julie said. Seamus laughed. Then Draco, Ron, Luna, Hermione, Harry, and Viktor burst in.

''Hello.'' Everyone said and gave her a mountain of food.

''Thanks. Hermone, Viktor this is Seamus. and you know everyone else.'' Julie said.

''Why don't we have a party here? Everyone seems to want to be in here. '' Ginny asked.

''How about tomorrow since it's getting to late to start a party.'' Hermione said.

''Yea!'' Ron said.

''I'll bring the food!'' Harry said.

''I'll bring drinks!'' Draco said.

''I'll bring Hogwarts!'' Ginny said.

''I'll bring Durmstrang!''Viktor said.

''I'll bring Beauxbatons!'' Hermione said.

''Great!'' Julie said.

''Cool. Party's at 5.'' Seamus said.

''Hey where's Cedric?'' Ginny asked.

'' Cho.'' Seamus said.

''Oh. But why are you here Seamus?'' Ginny asked.

''Cho toke Cedric away and replaced him with Seamus.'' Julie said.

''I can't believe her!'' Ginny said.

''I'm glad. Cause if she didn't, I would have never made friends with Seamus.'' Julie said.

''Thanks. There's always a silver lighting in every cloud.'' Seamus said.

''How sweet.'' Hermione said.

''Crap. We were sweet! EWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!Unsweetify me hurry!!hurry!!!'' Julie said.

''I think you ruined that moment.'' Draco said.

''Thank gawd.'' Julie said. Everyone started laughing.

---Next day---Next day---Next day---

''Hi Cedric!'' Julie said when Cedric walked into the Hospital Wing.

''Hey Juliet. How was your night with Finnigean?'' Cedric asked hoping she would say awful.

''The best. He was so funny and we talked like the whole time. There wasn't any silence at anytime. Then everyone else came back and gave me more food. Then we all planned to have a party here at 5. You have to come. You can bring Cho if you want.'' Julie said the last part slower.

''Yea. sure I'll come.'' Cedric said.

''so what did you and Cho do last night?'' Julie wanted him to say horrible, I wish I was with you.

''Good. We talked but there was silence for a while.'' Cedric lied. The whole night was silence and a few words exchanged. And that was one of their good nights. On their bad nights they would argue.

''Oh. Ok. Don't forget about the party.'' Julie said hurt. _Was she hurt?_ Cedric thought.

''Don't worry I won't. I have to go. '' Cedric said getting up.

''Where?'' Julie asked. _Please don't say Cho. Don't say Cho._

''To hear who's in the Triwizard Tournament.'' Cedric said.

''That's today? I totally forgot!'' Julie said.

''Yea.''

''Can I come with you?

''Are you sure? Did Madame Pomfrey say you could?''

''She never said I couldn't.''

''I guess so.'' Cedric said hesitant.

''It's okay if don't think I should go. I'll just go anyway.''

''No. It's fine.''

''Great. Just let me get changed.''

''Ok. '' Cedric said sitting on her bed waiting. Julie came out with a dark purple top with a dark blue tank top underneath, brown pants, and brown flats.

''I'm ready. Let's go!'' Julie said. They left to go the Great Hall and find out who is in the Triwizard Tournament.

''The first champion is Viktor Krum from Durmstrang!'' Dumbledore said catching a piece of paper fired out from the goblet. ''The next champion is Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts!'' Julie pushed him forward with Gryfinndors cheering. ''The last champion is Hermione Granger from Beauxbatons!'' the Beauxbaton girls went quiet. Everyone else not noticing kept cheering. Julie rushed over to Hermione's aid and pushed her towards Dumbledore where she stood next to Viktor nervous. ''Now get back... '' Another piece of paper flew out of the goblet. ''Harry. Harry Potter!'' Harry sat there in shock. Ron pushed him up there. Dumbledore pulled him into his office with Madame Maxine pulling Hermione in by the ear.

''Did you put your name in there? Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire?'' Dumbledore questioned Harry.

''No! I didn't'' Harry protested.

''What about zis girl? She must have put BOTH their names in there!!'' Madame Maxine yelled.

''Hermione would never do that!'' Julie yelled slamming the door open.

''What are you doing here? You are suppse to ze in da hospital!'' Madame Maxine yelled back.

''Well, I'm better! And might I remind you, Hermione was the one who saved your butt..'' Madame Maxine cut her off.

''Fine! Ve vill not blame her for her name! But I vill kept my eye on her and you.'' Madame Maxine said glaring at Julie and Hermione.

''What about Potter?'' Igor Karkoff asked rudely.

''What about him?'' Julie asked.

''He's underaged! He shouldn't be in the Goblet of Fire!!'' Karkoff yelled at Julie. Julie gave him a WTF look.

''So? It doesn't matter. He binded in a contract with the Goblet of Fire. He's going to play no matter what.'' Julie said.

''But Hogwarts has 2 players. Should we bring another person into the game to be fair?'' Barty Crouch asked.

''I don't think so. But Hermione and Viktor may have a partner to help them in the challenges but not actually in the challenge.'' Dumbledore said.

''I agree.'' Madame Maxine said.

''Who's going to be my partner?'' Viktor asked.

''You may chose your own.'' Dumbledore said.

''Fleur vill be of great assistance, Ermione! Now, go and ask her!'' Madame Maxine said.

''No. Professor Dumbledore said we could choose whoever we wanted and I choose Julie.'' Hermione said.

''I won't let you down, Hermione!'' Julie said hugging her .

''Vat?! Julie won't be able to do anything! She'll only cause trouble! Fleur is older and wiser!'' Madame Maxine said.

''You think a girl who thinks of nothing but herself, makeup, and clothes, will be able to help her? Might I remind you, I scored the highest on our exams! I even toke Fleur's exam! I passed with flying colors too. The Triwizard Tournament is about wits and courage, not makeup and clothes!'' Julie said.

''Well, she has a better sense of style than you and trys to look good.'' Madame Maxine said.

''If my mother was alive, I would..''

''But she isn't! Ha! Now you have no one orphan!'' Madame Maxine said throwing back her hair. Julie tried to fight back the tears. Hermione was now glaring at Maxine. Cedric wanted to hold her and try to dry her tears. Viktor was about to jump on Maxine. Harry didn't know what to do. But he felt like saying, ''don't dare say anything like that again, that's my sister you're hurting!''

''Shut up.'' Julie whispered.

''Vat was that? I couldn't hear over my parade of happiness.'' Maxine said. Julie took out her wand and put a silencing charm around her and Maxine. Now no one could hearwhat any of them where saying.

'' I said shut up, you giant bitch! You're nothing but a prissy, makeup loving, clothes adoring, idiot! I hate you and so does most of the Wizarding World. Now I know why you're still single. No man would want to put up with you. I bet I'll get married before you. No, I bet my grandchildren get married before you. I may be an orphan, but I do have god parents, unlike you who was probably abandoned because you were so ugly. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to help my bestfriend win this thing.'' Julie said taking off the silencing charm and grabbing Hermione's arm, dragging her off to the library.

''Did you hear vat she said to me? Vat girl is trouble! I should expell her right now!'' Maxine said.

''why?'' Dumbledore asked.

''Vat do you mean by vhy? She made rude comments to me and her fellow student!!'' Maxine yelled.

''But you can't.'' Karkoff said.

''Vat do you mean? I can and vill expell her!'' Maxine yelled.

''You can't because no one heard you.'' Dumbledore said.

''Vat?'' Maxine asked confused.

''No one could hear you and you need evidence that she was saying those things! You can't just expell a student for nothing, you know!'' Cedric yelled. he put his hand over his mouth shocked of what came out. Harry's eye's widened as he looked at Cedric.

''Vell! Dumbledore, you should take better care of your students and vat they say.'' Maxine said.

''Like you?'' Karkoff said laughing. Maxine glared at him and left. The others followed leaving Harry, Viktor, Cedric there.

''Whoa. I never thought you had it in you, Cedric. But then again I did just meet you.'' Viktor said.

''Wow.'' was all Harry could say.

''Do you regret it?'' Viktor asked. Cedric thought about it.

''No. No I don't.'' Cedric said.

''Good. It's not good to regret things in the past, better to regret the future. Are you going to be in my class Saturday?'' Viktor asked.

''What class?'' Cedric asked confused.

''Oh. Julie didn't tell you.'' Viktor said.

''Julie already asked Ron, Draco, Ginny, and me.'' Harry said.

''Then Cedric will be Number 5. This great!'' Viktor said.

''What class?'' Cedric asked again.

''A Quidditch class. This Saturady at noon.'' Viktor said.

''Oh. Ok. '' Cedric said.

''Well, I have to go. Julie is probably driving Hermione insane with everything she's saying.'' Viktor said.

''I have to go see Cho.'' Cedric said in a monotone voice and leaving. Harry followed and departed Cedric at the Hall.

-----------------------------------------------

Reviews!!!!!

P.S. Next chappie will include the very important will!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And don't forget, Maxine Bitch!!!!!!!

Sorry for the mistakes!!! I suck at grammar.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Summary: What if Draco and Harry were best friends along with Ron? What is Ginny was in love with Draco? What if Hermione went to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts? What if Harry had an unknown twin that was bestfriends with Hermione? This. Set in GoF.

_''Julie already asked Ron, Draco, Ginny, and me.'' Harry said._

_''Then Cedric will be Number 5. This great!'' Viktor said._

_''What class?'' Cedric asked again._

_''A Quidditch class. This Saturady at noon.'' Viktor said._

_''Oh. Ok. '' Cedric said._

_''Well, I have to go. Julie is probably driving Hermione insane with everything she's saying.'' Viktor said._

_''I have to go see Cho.'' Cedric said in a monotone voice and leaving. Harry followed and departed Cedric at the Hall._

-----------------------------------------------

''Can you believe Cedric actually said that?'' Julie said at breakfast to Hermione who was eating eggs.

''No.'' Hermione said plainly.

''I can't either. I always he was such a good boy.'' Julie said.

''So do you like him even more? Now that he's a bad boy and all.'' Hermione stated.

''Saying you can't to an adult, doesn't make you a bad boy. So no difference.'' Julie said.

''Whatev.'' Hermione said.

''Don't whatev me! There is nothing to whatev.'' Julie said.

''Yes there is. You like Cedric, but aren't doing anything about it!'' Hermione said standing up.

''What about you? You're the one staring at Harry and aren't saying anything. You have almost all your classes with him and don't talk about anything! I have a reason not to act on my feelings because he has a girlfriend!'' Julieyelled standing up.

''I do have a reason! He's the boy who lived! I'm the little bookworm from Beauxbatons made pretty by Julie Vertilli, the pop star princess! He should fall for someone like you!'' Hermione said sitting back down and tears rushing out.

''Are you crazy? I would never fall for Harry and he would never fall for me! He's falling for you. Right now, your dream guy is waiting for you to act! Why wait? He could slip from your grasp. He's the Boy Who Lived, damnit! He's got Hogwart and Beauxbaton girls after him! Fucking go after him!'' Julie screamed at Hermione.

''How do you know that Harry isn't for falling for you or some other girl? How do you know he's falling for me? How do you know all these things? Hmm?'' Hermione asked staring into Julie's eye. They flickeredviolet.

''Because I notice things. Now hurry up and finish. We need to meet Mr. Weasley and Mr. Diggory soon.'' Julie said walking away. Hermione went back to her eggs and finished in 5 minutes. Hermione and Julie waited in Dumbledore's office. Mr. Weasley met up with his kids and Mr. Diggory did so with Cedric and (shudder) saw Cho with him. Cho gave him her little Miss Perfection smile and talked about herself the whole time not letting Cedric say anything. Finally Mr. Diggory tore away from Cho who was now talking about how she really like dark purple for her wedding's theme color and how it was going to cost. They all left for the Ministry of Magic. Julie and Hermione went speaking to each other. They ignored whatever the other did. Finally the Head Minister gave Julie the letter her parents written when they adopted her.

_Dear Julie,_

_If you are reading this, we have passed on. Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. We know we would have never died of old age. We died with the other thousands of innocent people He Who Should Not Be Named killed. It was all in the prophecy. The prophecy that says the girl Potter would be taken away and her care takers would die when she met boy Potter, her brother. Julie darling, you are Harry Potter's twin sister. No, this is not a joke. Do not blame Harry for our death. We did everything we could to make you meet him. You may ask why we didn't put you in Hogwarts. We did that so Harryand you wouldn't be overwhelmed with death. We knew he was living with the Dursleys. We knew all about them. Even your parents knew how horrible they were. But, not wanting your aunt to die, your mother and father left you with us.They didn't beg for us to take you, we did it because we wanted to. Don't forget we love you. After you read this, you will read our will that involves you, Hermione and Harry. We asked for you and Hermione only to not raise suspision.After our will, you will for the first time, go and read your parents' will and letter they wrote you. They also wrote one to Harry and they want you to show it to him when the time is right. __If we had a choice, we would do it all over again. If you have any questions ask Professor Dumbledore or the Head Minister._

_Love, _

_Janice and Trey Vertilli_

Julie had tears running down her face when she read it. Hermione put her hand on Julie shoulder.

''Is everything okay?'' Hermione asked. Julie answered by shoving the letter into Hermione hand. ''O'' was all she could say. Then Julie broke out into fesh sobs. ''So, I guess I was wrong about Harry falling for you.'' Julie smiled.

''I'm always right.'' Julie said.

''True. But what's the prophecy?'' Hermione asked. Julie shrugged. ''And your parents involved me in the will. That's weird.''

''No it isn't. They loved you like a second daughter.'' Julie said.

''So what's going to happen to you?'' Hermione asked.

''I don't know. I guess I have to ask the Head Minister or Dumbledore.'' Julie said.

''Well, you can ask him now. Look there he is.'' Hermione said pointing at the Head Minister and Dumbledore.

''Later. They're reading the will now.'' Julie said sitting down in a chair with Hermione following. The room began to fill with realitives from Janice and Trey family.

''Thank you for coming here. Let's get started. All of the land property goes to Julie Potter.'' Many people groaned. They knew most of everything was going to her. ''1/8 of the fortune goes toward Miss Hermione Granger.'' Now people were getting upset. '' 1/8 of the fortune goes toAmy Greenly, Janice's niece. Another 1/8 goes to Ken Vertilli. The rest of the fortune goes to Julie Potter.''Amy and Ken was jumping with joy. She was a waitress and really needed the money for school. Her parents had died and her brother, Jack (like jackass) toke most of the money, leaving her with barely enough to survive. Her parents' fortune was worth just as much as the Vertilli's but like I said before her brother toke most of it away from saying she was too young and foolish. So he spent her share. Ken really need the money for his family since his ex- wife toke most of it away. ''The green emerald lamps go to Julie Potter along with the dark chocolate wood tables, beds, muggle devices, the paintings Darkness/Light and Love, and ownership of the house elves. Amy Greenly gets the rest of the paintings, and finally Jennifer Vertilli recieves all the china and photographs.'' the Head Minister finished. Many people went up to him asked about the land property, because of Julie's age. Hermione and Julie rushed to hear what was happening.

''She's not going to have the all of it until she's 18 right?'' a lady with a bright red handbag and red hair to match asked.

''Well..'' but he was interrupted.

''What about the fortune? She can't very well handle that when she's only 14.'' a man with brown hair stated.

''She can't do anything when she's only a child. She still has school to worry about.''

''When did her last name become Potter?''

''who's going to take care of Julie?''Jennifer asked.

''Thank you, Jen. At least someone cares about the child and not the money or funiture.'' Julie said with Hermione behind her.

''Well, she's going to be living her chosen guardian who is Ken. He will not be taking care of her fortune or anything. He's just her guardian. She's going to handle everything herself. Her last name is Potter because she's a Potter.'' the Head Minister said.

''WHAT??!!!! SHE CAN'T DO THAT!!!!! SHE'S TOO YOUNG!!!!''Jack (ass) yelled. Everyone turned to face him. Julie walked up to him. She opened her moth to speak, but he slapped her face. Julie fell to the ground still not as stable as she was before she was attacked by Zach. Hermione, Ken, Amy, and Jen rushed to her aid. They helped her up. This time she tokeou ther wand.

''WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU ALREADY HAVE YOUR OWN FORTUNE YOU GREEDY JACKASS! YOU EVEN STOLE YOUR SISTER'S FORTUNE!!! WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU DO WITH MINE? LEAVE IT IN A VAULT FOR YEARS OR SPEND IT ON YOUR WHORES?'' Julie yelled. Her eyes were green and wide putting fear into everyone's eyes. ''LEAVE NOW OR I'LL HAVE YOU ESCORTED OUT OF HERE WITH PAIN AS ONE OF THE GUARDS.'' Julie yelled again. He turned and left. Most everyone stopped asking questions and turned to leave. Amy toke her money and paintings and said goodbye. Jen said she would get her stuff tomorrow. Ken stayed to ask questions about Julie.

''So, where do we live? How am I going to pay for her school tutition and everything? What about my family? She's not going to be comfortable in our apartment with 2 kids and 2 adults plus her.'' Ken said.

''Don't worry. You'll all live in her home and she's paying her own tutition. You're using using your own money to spend on your family. She'll use her money for her own needs.'' the Head Minister said.

''It'll be fine. You can live in the mansion. I'll stay in the apartment above the garage.'' Julie said.

''Are you sure you want to do that? You can stay in your old room.'' Ken said.

''Yes. I'll be fine in the apartment. It'll be like living by myself. Besides, I can use the garage to store all my stuff and OMG, I have a car!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Julie yelled. She looked at Hermione and they both screamed.

''And it's a Jaguar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' they both screamed again.

''But not just any Jaguar.''

''A XK Convertible in Liquid Silver Jaguar!''

''An enchantedXK Convertible in Liquid Silver JAGUAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' they screamed at the same time.Now they were jumping up and down with joy.

''I have a car!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Julie screamed.

''You have a car!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Hermione screamed.

''Wait! What about the Potter will and letter?'' Julie asked.

''Right here.'' Professor Dumbledore said. Julie toke it and read it.

_Dear Julie, _

_ It's us, your biological parents, Lily and James Potter. Yes, you are a Potter. You look just like us. Sorry that we couldn't keep you and your brother. Sorry that your parents died. Sorry for He Who Should Not Be Named is still around. Sorry that you didn't know Harry was your brother. Sorry that the Prophecy came true. We're sorry for all the bad things that happened to you because we couldn't protect you. We wrote this letter after you and harry were born. Dumbledore told us the prophecy after you two were born saying, it was Harry whohad to save the Wizarding World fromYou Know Who. And you were the final thing to help him succeed.No, you are not the sacrifice. You are his love. Not true love of course, but family love. You are the one who will help him continue. Love overcomes hate. You might have found out that you have special powers. Like your eyes for example. They change colors. They change into every color except hazel. We don't know why. Just ask Dumbledore. You also have the power to feel a certain person's pain. So far you should only feel your bestfriend who will stay beside you forever, family, and true love. But the true love one only happens if he opens up to you. You have many more, but they'll come later on. Harry has some too,but it's not as obvious as yours. His includevery good memory,and reading minds. he'll get the reading minds thing later along many more. Just wait. There is something that belongs to you. It's in our will. Go look. Also give Harry the other letter and the other thing in the will. We love you darling._

_Love,_

_Lily and James Potter_

''Ok. I have questions for you Headmaster.'' Julie said to Dumbledore.

''Ok. Ask away.''Dumbledore said.

''First, what is it that is in the will that is for me and Harry?'' Julie asked.

'' I knew you were going to ask that. Here it is.'' Dumbledore said showing her book. It had wooden covers and hard cardboardlike paper. (Like the paper in the hardback book the Tale of Despereaux) Inside was nothing. It was blank.

''What am I suppose to do with a blank book?'' Julie asked.

''Say something that belongs to you and open to any page.'' Dumbledore said.

''Ok. blue roses.'' Julie said.She opened the book to page 34 and blue roses started popping out of it. Hermione picked one out and smelled it. Julie looked at it in awe.

''Harry one like just like it. You have more things from your parents too. Come. We need to go to Gringotts for them.'' Dumbledore said.

''What about school?'' Hermione asked.

''You are excused for the day remember?'' Dumbledore said.

''And it's Saturday.'' Julie said.

''Right. Forgot.'' Hermione said.

''Can I drive my Jaguar?'' Julie asked excited.

''But you need a license.'' Dumbledore said.

''Well, I can take the test today. After I get my things.'' Julie said.

''Ok. But, we better hurry.'' Dumbledore said rushing them. They rushed over to Gringotts with Mr. Weasley arguing with Dumbledore about Julie driving.

''She's not old enough!''

''That doesn't matter. She just needs to pass the test. She 14, that's plenty old.''

''I assure you, she's wasting time. She won't pass the test. I didn't pass it until my 5th try! And each test takes about 2 hours.''

''She'll take one test to see how hard it is. Then study for the next one.''

''What about Harry? Won't he get mad that he didn't get to take the test? They are twins.''

''So? Twins don't do everything together.'' Julie said.

''Here we are! Now let's get the stuff, so Julie can drive that Jag!'' Hermione said rushing them. ''I'll wait here. You guys get whatever's in there.'' Julie and Dumbledore went into the Potter Vault.

''Is all this mine?'' Julie said looking at all the gold and jewels in the Vault.

''Half yours. And with the Vertilli fortune in here, you'll be one of the richest witches here. Here.'' Dumbledore said handing her a cloak. She put it on. Her bady disappeared.

''Wow! I'm invisible!!! Cool!'' Julie said.

''Yes. You also recieve a necklace your mother and father forgot to mention.'' Dumbledore said giving her a silver necklace. (I dont know how to describe it show just picture something really beautiful)

''It's beautiful. What would I wear it too?'' Julie asked.

''You have to wear it all the time or this ring.'' Dumbledore said showing her aemerald cut emerald ring with a silver band. It was fairly large rock. 15 carats at least.Julie was speechless.

''Why do I need to wear this at all times?'' Julie asked staring at the ring.

''To be protected. Since your parents are dead, you need some sort of protection. Harry has his godfather and you have this ring and or necklace.'' Dumbledore said.

''Oh. Ok. Let's go get my driver's license!'' Julie said hurrying Dumbledore.

''Ok.Ok.'' Dumbledore said. They met up with Hermione, Mr. Diggory, and Mr. Weasley and went to the license place. Julie went to the back and toke the test. Hermione toke the test to see what is was like. The others owled Hogwarts to tell them, they were running late and would be back by dinner.

Finally the test was over. It was based on how you think you should act when driving and when and if you should break the law. Anyway, Hermione and Julie came out at the same time looking sad.

''How did you do?'' Mr. Diggory asked.

''We...PASSED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' they both screamed at the same time.

''What?!'' Mr. Weasley asked confused.

''We passed! We got everything right!'' Hermione said.

''How can that be? I didn't pass until my 5th try and that was 8 years ago! They must have made it easier.''

''Here, take a look.'' Julie said handing him the test.

''It's the exact same thing as 8 years ago Arthur.'' Mr. Diggory said.

''Let's take a look at your license pictures. Everyone's turns out horrible and you can't change them. Yours must look awful.'' Mr. Weasley said. Julie and Hermione handed it to him. They looked pretty good. Their hair didn't do the shocky stand up thing when you take pictures or look a bit frizzy. The lighting hit them just right and smiles were perfection.

''They even asked to take doubles to post on the walls to show everyone you can take a good license picture.'' Julie said.

''Wow. I've never taken a picture that good before. Well done girls.'' Mr. Diggory said. Mr. Weasley stared at the pictures in shock.

''Let's go. We need to pick up your car then rush back.'' Dumbledore said.

''No need.'' Julie said. She toke out her book. '' XK Convertible in Liquid Silver Jaguar!'' Julie shouted and opened the book. Her car popped out and she and Hermione jumped in.

''Awesome!'' Hermione said. The rest opened the door and went in.

''Can we go to Hogsmeade?'' Julie asked.

''Sure. Drop us off and you two can drive around.'' Dumbledore said. Julie dropped them off near Honey Duke's and drove around. She and Hermione whipped out their wands and changed clothes. Julie wore a blue tube top with black capris and black sandals. Hermione wore a T-white shirt that said I had a nightmare, I was a blonde and denium shorts with white flip flops.

''Hi.'' Julie said waving to all the people on the streets in _her _Jag. ( sorry if you can't drive in Hogsmeade, but whatev, it's my FF)

''Is that Julie Vertilli?''

''Is she driving a car?''

''Where did she get that?''

''Who's the hottie in there with her?'' Everyone was asking questions.

''Where's The Three Broomsticks?'' Hermione asked. Everyone pointed to the left.

''Thanks!'' Julie said driving down the road.

''Did you hear what those people asked?'' Hermione asked.

''Yea. Someone called you a hottie.''

''Maybe I'll go and talk to him.''

''Excuse me. What about Harry?'' Julie asked.

''What about him? He doesn't like me. So what? I need a boyfriend and I need one now.'' Hermione said.

''Ok. I guess you're right. His loss if he didn't ask you out when you had the chance. Good for you Hermione.''

''Thanks.''

''We're going back. Do you remember what he looked like?'' Julie asked.

''Tall, brown hair, and hazel eyes.'' Hermione said.

''I think I found him.'' Julie said.

----------------------------------------

Stoppping.

--------------------------------------

mklscjifsajdsjsfdlk;dsasskjl;dsafoierwqklrewoopiocvx,erwqo owrl;djospicfslkd mlsifodivldmf l eklsmd kl;sd;kldfpd.fp[w,3l;rke[wrkelfkmowekjd,jvodfpelr;elrpeor-3ore;wle;wpsof;sdlf; wsio oedklsdk;sldkls;dk;salidp0aseriqlwrmwe;lrk0ewfidlfmew,rjeofiudlfdme,m.we,jkopdsif;d,tigrfj; fdfoeprewjrkdlfidsjf,dfmlsdjfel'jf,rnt,rent54lkhiorugdfsngf,r.nt43kjrngfds,/fjwrmew,.rmewltjtjr lerekrlewjroiewjrqwrmj,emr,rentjrbykl5;oij65klj6orjtlkm krljto4jtm,ewnm k,rlew4t 3oi5u n

JK!!!!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

''Hi'' Julie said tapping the tall boy's shoulder.

''H-hi'' he said.

''Did you call my friend Hermione, hot?'' Julie asked pointing at Hermione who was in the car. He nodded.

''I didn't mean to be offensive.''

''We know. I just wanted to ask did you want to get a butterbeer with us? Like as a date. It could be a double if you could find someone for me.'' Julie said.

''S-s-sure. Be right back.'' he said running. He came back with Seamus.

''Come on pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssse. I promise to pay you back.'' he said.

''Fine. I'll do this because I'm desperate. So where's the fat friend?'' Seamus asked.

''So, you think I'm fat?'' Julie asked.

''Julie!'' Seamus said hugging her. ''Sorry. I thought Fletchy here could only get one hot girl and her loser friend. So you're the friend. Who's the hottie then?'' Julie playfully hit him.

''Hermione.'' Julie said.

''ummmm...''

''Let's go!'' Justin said.

''Yea. Hermione must be worried sick about us now. We're taking my Jag.''

''Jag?'' Seamus asked.

''Yea. Come on!'' Julie said. They all ran outside to see Hermione in the passenger seat. They all jumped in. Seamus jumped in the drivers' seat.

''N-ugh Out. My seat.'' Julie said. Seamus groaned and sat in the back with Justin.

''Hi, Hermione. I'm Jusin Finch-Fletchy.'' Justin said. Hermione smiled.

''Ok. Let's go to The Three Broomsticks.'' Julie said driving. She drove for like a minute and parked it in front with like 20 lock charms on it. She even put a look don't touch spell and shield on it. When they wentin,the got2separate tables. Seamus and Julie were talking while Justing wasmaking Hermione laugh with his nervousness and clumsyness. She thought it was cute.

''You know Harry's gonna have a fit about this.'' Seamus said.

''I should. I'm his sister.'' Julie said.

''What?! You're his twin?!''

''SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH. Keep it down will yah? Yes. I'm his twin. I even have a birth certificate to prove it.''

''Then prove it.''

''Fine'' Julie pulled the wooden book out.''Birth certificate!'' Out poppedJulie's and Harry's birth cerficate. she handed it to him.

''Wow. You are his twin.''

''Told you so.''

''So what about Fletchy and Hermione? Harry's going to go crazy. ''

''It's all part of my new plan.''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean my plan to get Harry and Hermione together and make perfect Harmony.''

''Harmony?''

''Yea. Harmony. don't you get it? Har and y are in Harry's name and mon are in Hermione's.''

''Oh. Right.''

''yea.''

''So what's the plan?''

'' Make Harry jealous. Break the couple up and Harry asks Hermione out and done!''

''What if Harry gets a girlfriend?'' They both started laughing.

''Like that's ever gonna happen. He's too scared to even talk to a girl.''

''Hello Julie. Finnigean. Nice car. ''

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffie!!!!!!!! Who said ''Hello Julie. Finnigean. Nice car.'' ?

Review to read more!!!!!

If you answer correctly, I'll give a big preview of what happens next! and I mean BIG!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Summary: What if Draco and Harry were best friends along with Ron? What is Ginny was in love with Draco? What if Hermione went to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts? What if Harry had an unknown twin that was bestfriends with Hermione? This. Set in GoF.

_''So what's the plan?''_

_'' Make Harry jealous. Break the couple up and Harry asks Hermione out and done!''_

_''What if Harry gets a girlfriend?'' They both started laughing._

_''Like that's ever gonna happen. He's too scared to even talk to a girl.''_

_''Hello Julie. Finnigean. Nice car. ''_

''Hello Julie. Finnigean. Nice car.'' Cedric said coming up from behind Seamus. Julie smiled while Seamus eyes went into fear mode with Cedric's glare at him. 

''Cedric!'' Cho yelled in her singsong vioce that sounded like nails scratching a chalk board. She walked over to the group witha red headed girl behind her with a Beauxbaton boy. ''Oh, hello Julie, Seamus. Seems like you two hit it off. I loved your party. It was so much fun. Do you know who's Jag is out there? That is one nice car.''

''It's mine. My parents gave it to me.''

''Aren't you suppose to have license to drive that thing?'' The red haed asked.

''I do have one.'' Julie said showing her license. They both had jealousy in their eyes. Cedric was still glaring at Seamus and the Beauxbatons boy was droolingover Julie.

''Well, Dumbledore isn't going to let you drive it into Hogwarts.'' Cho said.

''Actually, he said I could drive MY Jag into Hogwarts. It won't be that hard. I could park it outside or make it smaller and put it in my room.'' Julie said.

''Oh. How nice. My daddy said he's getting my a Porshe this summer, along with another credit card.'' redheaded girl said.

''Lovely. I just got most of the Vertilli fortune. Along with another.'' Julie said. Now both girls were getting angry. 

''Well, we have to be going. Nice seeing you again. Hope you have a nice time on your date.'' Cho said giving them a fake plastered smile. They left, while Julie and Seamus recovered from the incident.

''Wow. That girl was overbearing. What is it with her and my stuff? Jealous much?'' Julie said.

''Yea. And why did they think we were on a date? We're just friends doing our friends a favor.''

''Totally.''

''Great. Now Cho is going to annouce to the whole school that we're dating.''

''Hey! It's not like I'm ugly!'' Julie said.

''True. But it's totally going to ruin my chances with another girl.''

''OOHHHHHHH. Who?''

''You wouldn't know her.''

''Really? Because I think I know who it is.''

''You know it's Padma Patil?''

''That was too easy. So you and Ravenclaw Patil? I could see a potential couple there.''

''Yea, but she just got out of a relationship and now I'm in one.''

''Hey, who said we're a couple?''

''Ummm...Cho, Cedric, flame head girl and soon to be the whole entire school.''

''Yea right. Cedric doesn't think we're together.''

''Did you see his glares at me? I thought he was going to jump on me.''

''You're kidding right? Cedric would and could never do that. He's too much of a goody too shoes.''

''So, you like good boys?''

''More like bad boys.''

''Are you sure?''

''Positive. Ask Viktor who I've dated.''

''Why can't I just ask you?''

''Because he can describe them better.''

''Sure.''

''Well, what you would prefer? Smart or stupid girls?''

''Smart. Stupid girls are so...''

''Idiotic? Shallow? Braindead?''

''All of those. But smart girls are...''

''Elegant? Classy? Near perfection? Just like me?''

''Yes.''

''Thought so.'' A waitress came up to them. 

''So what would like today?'' the blonde hair lady asked.

'' A cheeseburger with everything and fries. Also a butterbeer for me.'' Seamus said.

''I'll take a triple decker cheeseburger witheverything except tomatoes and mustard, side order of fries and firewhiskey.'' Julie said.

''All righty. I'll be done in a jiffy.'' the waitress said walking away shocked at what Julie ordered.

''She's definitely from America.'' Julie said.

''Land of the Dreams.''Seamus said.

''Home to the Hollywood stars.'' Julie said.

''Yea. What's it like there?''

''Awesome. So much better than Europe.'' Julie kept talking about America and Seamus asked more and more questions. Finally Hermione and Justin came up to them and told them they better get going. Justin left the three because he had to meet up with some other friends leaving Hermione, Julie and Seamus to go back to Hogwarts. Hermione sat in the back while Julie and Seamus sat in the front.

''So, how was your date?'' Julie asked.

''Fun. The best in forever. He's like the perfect person for me! We talked everything. Oh, he said the funniest thing...'' Hermione continued talking on and on about how Justin was oh so funny and oh so sweet. Seamus looked at Julie and gave her the your-plan-isn't-working-she actually-likes-him look. Julie gave him the oh-just-you-wait look. ''So how was your date?'' Hermione asked. 

''What date?'' Julie asked.

''I mean your's.''

''That wasn't a date.'' Seamus said.

''Of course it wasn't.'' 

''It wasn't. It was a favor.''

''For who?'' Hermione asked.

''Justin.'' 

''Yea, right. You went on a date because Justin asked you to.'' 

''IT WASN'T A DATE!'' they both said at the same time. 

''Ok. It wasn't.'' Hermione said. 

''Good.'' Julie said.

''I told you everyone would think we're together.''

''No one thinks that! You like Patil and I like Cedric!'' Julie slapped her hand over her mouth.

''Oooooooooooooooooo. Julie likes Cedric! Julie and Cedric sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love...'' Julie cut Hermione off. 

''What about Seamus and Padma?'' Julie said blushing. 

''Julie!'' Seamus yelled. Julie gave him I-needed-to-get-her-off-my-back-sorry look.

''He's a guy. He can do it on his own.'' Hermione said. ''You need help.''

''Help on what? Me and Cedric together? If you didn't realize, Cedric has a girlfriend.'' Julie said driving about 3 more miles until Hogwarts. 

''Yea, but he likes you.'' Hermione said.

''Why would he like me? He has Cho.'' Julie said tightening her grip on the streering wheel. ''Why would he leave her for me?'' 

''Because he's in love with you.'' Seamus said.

''Oh. So it's in love now? How would you know this? It's not like either of you even tried to make friends with him. Yes, I know about you Gryfinndors and Slytherins. Focusing on each other and yourselves. Have you ever gone out with someone from another house? Thought so. I thought house unity would help defeat You Know Who. Maybe no one wants to. Yea. I can hear it now.'' Julie started to mimick. ''No! I don't like Hufflepuffs! They're too weak! No not the Slytherins! They're all Deatheaters! No Gryrinndors are all too cocky! Ravenclaws are snobby knowitalls!'' Julie yelled. ''Well, you know what? I met a strong brave Hufflepuff. Cedric Diggory. I met 2 Slytherins that are really nice and not Deatheaters! That's right 2! Harry Potter isn't all that cocky either! He's actually humble and doesn't like press. And of all people, you should know that Padma isn't snobby. So shut up about knowing that someone's in love with me!'' Julie said parking the car and slamming her door shut. 

''Julie. Wait. I'm...'' Seamus said jogging after her. Julie turned around. 

''Don't. Sorry can't save anyone.'' Julie said. She walked into Hogwarts. Cedric was waiting at the entrence and she could have sworn she'd seen a smile pass across his face. 

''Ello Julie.'' Cedric said.

''Hello. Is dinner starting?'' Julie asked plainly. 

''Yea. Is everything okay with you and Seamus?'' Cedric asked. ''Sorry if I'm being nosy.''

''No. It's fine. I'm not sure. I just feel like dealing with him. Maybe it's just the wind.'' Julie said looking faint.

''Oh. Ok. Are you okay? You don't look so well.'' Cedric said.

''Like I said. It's probably just the wind.'' Julie said. Everything was getting hazy. ''What's that purple thing?'' Julie said pointing at the sky. There was nothing there but the dark blue sky.

''What are you talking about?'' Cedric said looking up.

''That.'' Julie said collapsing into Cedric's arms. Cedric looked arlarmed. Seamus turned to look at what Hermione was pointing at. Seamus ran to help Cedric carry Julie with Hermione following. They walked into the Great Hall, where everyone was including Madame Pomfrey. 

''She needs help. She saw a purple thing in the sky and fainted.'' Cedric said when he walked in. Madame Pomfrey rushed them to the Hospital Wing. Harry, Ron, Luna, Viktor, and Ginny stood up and Dumbledore excused them. They followed the others to the Hospital Wing and get well gifts started going in. Hermione eating a plate of chocolate cake(she eats when she's worried), Harry had thoughts going through his mind, Ron was eating a slice of strawberry shortcake (more like the cake itself), Luna and Ginny were listening to Julie's new CD, Viktor was reading Julie's get well gifts and organizing them into girls section and throw away pile, Cedric was pacing and Seamus resting his head next to her. Cedric really wanted to break his neck off. Finally Cedric spoke.

''What is wrong with you?'' Cedric asked angered.

''What do you mean?'' Seamus asked.

''You know what I mean! You caused this!'' 

''How did I cause this?!''

''You're the one who made her upset!''

''I did not!''

''Yes you did!''

''No!''

''Yes!''

''No!''

''Yes!''

''Shut up!''all the girls screamed.

''He didn't do it. The purple thing did it! So shut up or Julie's going to have a fit!'' Hermione screamed. 

''Sorry.'' Seamus and Cedric said.

''But. What is it with you and black hair girls?'' Seamus asked.

''What?'' Cedric asked angerily.

''You know. With you having a black haired girlfriend and you being infatuated with Julie who has black hair. So I'm guessing you have a thing for black haired girls.''

''I don't have a thing for black haired girls.'' Cedric said. 

''Are you sure? You seem to really like Julie. Or is it because of her eyes? No. Must be her..''

''Jealous Finnigean?'' Cedric asked.

''Of what?''

''Julie not being in love with you.''

''Are you saying I want to be with her?''

''Seems like it. Following her around and desperatly trying to make her laugh.'' 

''Following her? I do not follow her! We go together! And she always laughs at my jokes.''

''Pity laugh.'' 

''You know what I think? I think you're the one who's jealous.''

'' Why on earth would you think that?''

''Because you're the on who's following her.''

''At least I'm not the one who is desperate to hear her laugh at my lame jokes. Besides I have a beautiful girlfriend.'' 

''Great reason to stay away from her!''

''I'm not going to leave her because I have a girlfriend!'' 

''why not? Wouldn't Cho get jealous just like you?''

''She's not jealous of Julie!''

''How would you know? You're too busy staring at Julie.'' 

''I do not stare!''

''Whatever stalker!'' Seamus and Cedric wipped out their wands and pointed them at each other. 

''Shut it leprechaun!'' 

''Why don't you, cheater!'' 

''I'm not cheating! And where's my gold?''

''Shut up!'' Julie screamed. That did it. Her eyes were still closed. ''No! No! Let him go! No! Not him! Take me! Expelliarmus!'' Julie yelled. Her wand that was a good few feet away shot out a jet of red light. It hit Cedric and Seamus's wands at once. They both fell back. Everyone rushed to Julie side to see her hands glowing violet like her eyes. Madame Pomfrey,Professor Mcgonall and Dumbledore heard her and shooed everyone else away. 

''Julie. Can you hear me?'' Dumbledore asked softly. Julie's violet eyes opened slowly.

''Yes.'' Julie said. 

''Oh, my dear. It's starting.'' Mcgonall said.

In Double Potions, Julie was paying as much attenion as she could to Professor Snape. Cedric was thinking. _Am I really a stalker? Well, I am thinking about her right now. And I'm staring at her. O My God. I am a stalker! How do I stop it? I know. I'll just avoid her at all costs._

''Ummm... We need all the Champions and their assistants to go to Dumbledore's office.'' The messanger said. Julie and Cedric got up and left quickly to avoid Snape's glares. Julie kept quiet most of the time but she did thank him for catching her. They had the wand weighing ceremony and Julie sat and stred at the ground. Rita Skeeter came up to her but Cho chang bursted into the room and distracted her with herself and Cedric making out. Dumbledore gave them a clue and the date for the first task. Hermione grabbed Julie's hand and dragged her to the library to do research. the rest left quickly except Cedric. He was trapped with Cho and Skeeter. That night, Julie decided to go for a walk. She overheard someone talking. She crept over to them and heard Charlie weasley talking about the first task and dragons. She rushed back to find Hermione. She told Hermione everything she knew about the first task. She found Viktor and told him, so he wouldn't get hurt. she tried to find Harry, but he was running to her telling her about what he heard in the Great Hall. 

''I know Harry. I've told Viktor and Hermione already.'' Julie said.

''Oh. So, you are going to tell Cedric?'' Harry asked

''Ummm...If you haven't noticed, he's been avoiding me. Everytime I come near him, he leaves.'' 

''I guess I'll tell for his sake.''

''It won't be fair he's the only one who doesn't know.''

''Yes. Bye.'' Harry said turning to leave.

''Bye.'' Julie said. She sat down on a bench and tears were falling down. 

-------------------------First Task------------------------------------------------

''Harry'' Julie said. Harry turned around. Cedric stared at Julie and Harry from the other side.

''Yea?'' Harry asked trying to keep calm.

''Good luck. I don't know what I would do without you.'' Julie said jumping up and hugging him.

''Thanks.'' Harry said confused.Julie let him go and walked towards Hermione who was talking with Viktor. She broke down crying.

''I can't. I just can't do it. I can't bear to tell him then watch him die.''

''He won't die. This is the Harry Potter. The guy who's going to beat You know Who.'' Viktor said trying to ease the pain. 

''How do you know? He Should Not Named could have put Harry's name in the Goblet and could be planning to kill him the minute he steps out there. I can't give him more pressure. He's already got the Wizarding World depending on him. He doesn't need another another person to to...'' Julie broke out into fresh sobs. Viktor sat down next to her and hugged her. Then Rita Skeeter opened the flap of the tent and snapped a picture of Viktor hugging Julie.

''Front page material right there, Bozo. I can see it now. Julie Vertilli's new Bo!'' Rita said.

''What are you doing here Skitter?'' Julie asked with her eyes all red and puffy. 

''AWWWW. Little Miss Perfection crying? Over what? Vikkie here, not treating you well or is he cheating on you with Christy Koles?''

''Shut it! And we're not even together. But you should get your stories in tact.'' Viktor said.

''Oooooo. So are you going to cry more, Little Miss Perfection because your new bo just rejected you.'' Rita asked meanly.

''You know what, Skitter? You can take that pen of your's and stick it up...'' Dumbledore cut her off. 

''Alright. Now choose your dragon out of this bag.'' Viktor reached in and pulled out a Chinese Fireball and slot number 3. Hermione got Common Welsh Green and slot number 2.Harry pulled out the Hungarian Horntail and slot 4. Cedric pulled out Swedish Shourt Snout and slot 1. Madame Maxine smiled evily at Hermione while Julie glared at her and Rita was busy writing.

''Harry.'' Hermione said. Harry faced her. ''Good Luck.'' 

''you too.'' Harry said. Julie broke out into fresh sobs with Skitter taunting her. Finally Julie couldn't take it anymore and cast a spell, draping her and Skitter and Julie slapped her and said some CENSORED words to her. And I mean all the horrible words X10. Julie removed the spell and cast ironed Skitter's mouth shut. 

''That you keep you quiet until the challenge is over.'' Julie said watching Cedric go first. He transformed a rock into a dog and the dragon paid attenion to it rather than Cedric. But in the end, half his face was burned off after he got the egg. Cedric walked the best he could back. Julie ran to him. 

''O, my gawd! Cedric!'' Julie ran to him and helped him to the tent. Julie toke out her wand and said a healing spell to ease the pain. Cedric was fading fast. Things started going black. ''Cedric! Stay wake! Stay with me, now! Come on!'' Julie yelled with his head in her arms. ''Open those eyes, now! Don't close them. You can sleep later!'' Julie yelled again. 

''Julie.'' Cedric croaked out. ''Don't leave.''

''I won't. I promise.'' Julie said as he was being dragged away following. The game continued. Harry won 1st place, Cedric, Hermione and then Viktor. 

(if you want to know what the others did, here it is.)

Harry-accio his broomstick and flew and grabbed the egg.

Hermione-made the dragon fall asleep and her skirt on fire. Burned a pretty good bit of it. Thank God Harry made it longer for her. People were starting to stare. 

Viktor- blinded the dragon with the conjuctivis curse, but lost points for the dragon squashing half her eggs

Love or hate?

Reviews!! Sorry if I sound too American and for my mistakes


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Summary: What if Draco and Harry were best friends along with Ron? What is Ginny was in love with Draco? What if Hermione went to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts? What if Harry had an unknown twin that was bestfriends with Hermione? This. Set in GoF.

_''That you keep you quiet until the challenge is over.'' Julie said watching Cedric go first. He transformed a rock into a dog and the dragon paid attenion to it rather than Cedric. But in the end, half his face was burned off after he got the egg. Cedric walked the best he could back. Julie ran to him. _

_''O, my gawd! Cedric!'' Julie ran to him and helped him to the tent. Julie toke out her wand and said a healing spell to ease the pain. Cedric was fading fast. Things started going black. ''Cedric! Stay wake! Stay with me, now! Come on!'' Julie yelled with his head in her arms. ''Open those eyes, now! Don't close them. You can sleep later!'' Julie yelled again. _

_''Julie.'' Cedric croaked out. ''Don't leave.''_

_''I won't. I promise.'' Julie said as he was being dragged away following. The game continued. Harry won 1st place, Cedric, Hermione and then Viktor. _

_(if you want to know what the others did, here it is.)_

_Harry-accio his broomstick and flew and grabbed the egg._

_Hermione-made the dragon fall asleep and her skirt on fire. Burned a pretty good bit of it. Thank God Harry made it longer for her. People were starting to stare. _

_Viktor- blinded the dragon with the conjuctivis curse, but lost points for the dragon squashing half her eggs_

Cedric was sent to the Hospital Wing. Julie stayed with him almost with all of her time. She rushed to after and before classes. He was unconisisus for the first few days then woke up but had to stay in bed for the next week. Hermione stared at her golden egg for days. When she did open it screeching came out. She saw Harry holding it and laying on the Gryfinndor Common Room sofa.

''Harry?'' Hermione asked coming up from behind him. He sat up and fixed his glasses.

''Yea?''

''Did your egg screech when you opened it?'' Hermione asked quietly.

''Yea. why do you ask?'' Harry asked.

''Well, I thought if my egg was the only one that did it, it would be defected. I guess it's not. ''

''Oh. Well, do you know how Julie's taking Cedric's ummm...''

''Yea. She's doing the best she can to be around him all the time. I wonder if he's enjoying it.''

''He probably is. Julie said he was avoiding her. Do you know why?''

''Maybe it was what Seamus said. He called Cedric Julie's stalker.''

''Maybe. Cedric takes things seriously a little too much.''

''Well, see you in Transfiguation tomorrow.''

''Wait, Hermione.'' Hermione turned around. ''Do you want to gotoHogsmeadewithme?'' Harry asked nervously.

''...Sure, but only for a little while. Justin is taking me to a resuartant for lunch. Maybe we can go to the Three Broomsticks after.'' Hermione said_. Why did I listen to Julie? Why? Why? If I didn't I could be Harry's girlfriend right now. _

''Oh. Ok. I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks at 3.'' Harry said.

''Ok. Bye.'' Hermione said. She rushed out the door and saw Justin walking alone. Hermione walked towards him. ''Hi Justin.'' Hermione walking beside him.

''Hey.'' He said not looking up.

''Are we still on for Hogsmeade?'' Hermione asked.

''Yea.''

''Ok. I just wanted to make sure.'' Hermione said. _What's up with him? He's usually nice and sweet. And now, he's ignoring me. _Julie appeared out of nowhere and walked up behind them.

''Hi!'' Julie said. The couple turned around.

''Hi Julie! Hermy and I were just talking about our trip to Hogsmeade!'' Justin said cheerfully. He had the world's biggest grin on.

''Yea.'' Hermione said confused.

''Well, I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone.'' Julie said.

''No! why leave?'' Justin said.

''Ok. But, Hermione and I need to do research on her clue here.''

''Oh! Then by all means go! Go! you need to research the egg or Hermy might as well quit!'' Justin said.

''Great! Come on Hermy!'' Julie said grabbing Hermy's arm and dragging her to the library. In the library Julie picked a Gringylows book.

''Did you notice anything weird about Justin today?'' Hermione asked.

''No.'' Julie focusing on the book.

''Oh. Why are you reading a book on Grindylows?''Hermione asked confused.

''Because you're going to need to know how to get past them.''

''What?''

''And I thought you were smart. '' Julie said shoving the book into Hermione's arms. ''This book is going to help you get past grindylows that are in the lake.''

''But, what will I be doing in the lake?''

''Hello? Your second task!'' Julie said.

''So, getting past grindylows is the task? I would think they would do something harder.''

''No. You're going to save the one you will sorely miss.''

''How do you know?''

''I was visiting Cedric and he was talking about how his egg made shrieking noises when he opened it. So then he said he was going to take a bath in the prefects bathroom to see what it would do underwater. So we went in...''

''Wait. We?''

''Yes, we. WE as in together went in. He went in the tub with extra bubbles. They covered his body, don't worry. I saw nothing. But I did hear the song the egg sang. It sang something we'll take the one you'll sorely miss. Then I figured it out and told him. I was about to tell Viktor, but he declined. He wants to do it on his own. Men and their pride. Cedric says he's going to tell Harry, because he needed to return a favor. So that's how I know.''

''So you and Cedric went into the bathroom together. Wow.''

''Does that really matter?''

''Phsh. Yea! You went into the bathroom with a guy!''

''A goody two shoes who has a girlfriend.''

''A guy none the less.''

''Whatever.''

''Sure. So the grindylows are going to hold the one I'll sorely miss hostage?''

''Well, no. Merpeople are going to do that. But the grindylows will be there.''

'Ok. Let's get started.'' Hermione said pulling out books. She started snickering behind one and Julie glared at her.

--Next Day--

''Class. There will be a Yule Ball on Christmas Day. All champions must attend and have a date. That means you, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger. In class you will need to pair up to learn how to waltze.'' Professor McGonall said. Hermione turned her head to face Harry and grinned. She couldn't help it. She thought the sight of boys waltzing was hilarious. Harry smiled back at her. He looked beyond her to see boys staring at her. They were waiting for the professor to say pair up. Harry snatched Hermione's hand. Hermione didn't seem to notice.

''Pair up please.'' Professor McGonall said.

''Harry, do you want to be my... oh. I guess we're partners then.'' Hermione said looking at her hand and Harry's intwined.

''Yea.'' Harry said nervously. Everyone was glaring at them.

--In History of Magic--

''Class. There will be a yule Ball on Christmas Day. All champions and assistants must attend and have a date. Today in class you will pair up and learn to waltze. Because of my condition, I will need 2 students who know how to waltze to demonstrate. Anyone?'' Cedric raised his hand with a few boys snickering and girls adoring. Julie also raised her hand. ''Good. Mr. Diggory and Miss Po... Julie. Get up here and dance.'' The snickering boys stopped and glared. The adoring girls stared with their jaws on the floor. Cedric put his hand on Julie's waist and Julie put her hand on his shoulder and started dancing or waltzing.

''I didn't know you could dance.'' Cedric said.

''Well, I can.'' Julie said giving the girls a look.

''What are you doing?''

''Waltzing.''

''I mean with your face.''

''Oh. Giving your admirers a taste of their own medicine.''

''What admirers?''

''Hello? Look around. Girls everywhere. Girl in this class glaring at me.''

''Maybe they're just jealous of your beauty.'' Most girls waltzing close to the two, heard and scoffed.

''Don't you know how to charm a lady.'' Julie said.

''What lady? What I see in Cedric's arm is a little baby girl.'' a girl waltzing with a tall brown haired boy said.

''Oh shut it. You're just jealous Cedric likes me more than you, you snot nosed obese hag.'' Julie said. The girl's jaw dropped to the floor. Cedric swayyed Julie over to the other side.

''Wow. I've never had two girls fighting over me.''

''Who said said I was fighting for you? I thought that guy that hag was dancing with was kinda cute. '' Cedric looked that's say shocked and Julie started laughing. ''Wow. You actually fell for that.''

''Class. It is almost time to leave. Get ready to leave.'' Professor Binns said. Cedric spun Julie over to her desk. Julie saw the not nosed obese hag stare, she picked up her stuff and walked over to Cedric.

''Hey, Cedric. Save a dance for me at the Yule ball.'' Julie said.

''Are you asking me?''

''No. Just save one dance for me, because you're going with Cho aren't you?''

''Cho. Right. Yea.'' Cedric said.

''Make sure it's only me and Cho.'' Julie said.

''Ok.'' Professor Binns dismissed the class and Julie rushed to see Hermione. Cedric trudged over to his next class. Inside Charms, Julie was sitting on a desk talking to a 7th year Gryffindor. He was making her laugh. Cedric sat down to a desk near by.

''Students. We will not have class today, since my first class did not. So talk all you want.'' Professor Flitwick said.

''Awesome.'' Julie said.

''How is this awesome? We're missing a very important class that we could need to use to defeat You know who.''

''Lighten up. Can't you have one day of fun in your life?''

''I've had loads of fun days in my life.''

''Really? Name one.''

''Last week. I spent the whole day in the library.''

''Ok. Don't get me wrong, I love books and all but, a whole day? Fun for me is riding my Firebolt around the school and eating junk food all day or driving around Hogsmeade and shopping. It's even fun to do some trouble.''

''You know, you should really meet the Weasley twins. ''

''I did. I love all their pranks. Too bad I don't have a class with them.''

''Wow.'' a Gryffindor boy said turning around.

''What?'' Julie asked.

''You are the first person to ever say that.'' he said.

''Really?''

''Yep. You must really love pranks and trouble.''

''I do. It gives me a feel of freedom.''

''Cool. Maybe you could show me...''

''I think not.'' Cedric said cutting him off.

''And why not?''

''Because she's showing me the ropes.''

''You'd probably run away or tell on her.''

''I would not!''

''Would too!''

''Stop!'' Julie said. The boys glared at each other and sat back down. ''Ok. You, Gryffindor boy I do not know. Sorry. I'm declining your offer. And Cedric, we'll more about it talk later.'' Julie said. The Gryfinndor boy scowled and walked over to another seat. ''Ok. What is it with you and guys hitting on me? It's like everytime a guy talks to me, you get angry and start picking a fight.''

''They started it.''

''You're jealous.''

''What?!''

''You're jealous.''

''Of what?"

''Of all the guys around me.''

''Yea right.''

''Don't deny it. It's fine. You're kinda like Seamus and Viktor.''

''Wait. You're comparing me to Finnigean?''

''yea and Viktor.''

''I can't believe you would compare me to a little 4th year Gryffindor.''

''What's wrong with Seamus?''

''It's Seamus! He's... cocky, arrogant, medicore, attention-seeking, impertinent, annoying, and has the worst jokes ever! And you're comparing me to him!!''

''Wow. You are jealous.''

''WHAT??''

''Class dismissed.'' Professor Flitwick said and Julie grabbed her bag and darted out the room to Herbology.

--Arithmancy, Hermione's class--

In Arithmancy, Hermione was studying very hard. Justin tried talking to her every 5 seconds. This attracted a lot of attention.

''Hermione? Hermione...HERMIONE!!'' Justin yelled. in her ear. Hermione jumped.

''What?!'' Hermione growled.

''What are you wearing for the Yule Ball? I was thinking blue for you, since my dress robes would match.''

''Can we talk about this later? I'm trying to study here.''

''Fine. But I think you would look great in blue.'' Justin said smiling. The girls in the class sighed dreamily. Hermione just ignored him. During lunch, Hermione ran to find Julie. She was trying run away Cedric who was trying to figure out what Julie meant.

''Hey. '' Julie said. Hermione sat down next Julie across from Harry.

''Hey.''

''Anything wrong, Moine?'' Harry asked.

''Thank you.'' Hermione said.

''For what?''

''For calling me Mione instead of Hermy. That sounds so weird.''

''Your welcome.''

''But Justin calls you Hermy.'' Julie said.

''Yea. Another reason to hate that name.'' Hermione mumbled, but Harry and Julie heard it all. Harry beamed. Julie smiled.

''Hey, Hermy! Justin's coming!!'' Julie said waving to him. Hermione dropped her fork and grabbed someone's hand and ran. Hermione dragged them towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. ''Hi Justin. Hermione... was just here a minute ago.'' Julie said looking at the empty spot next to her.

''I thought I saw her here. Oh well. I'll sit here to keep you company.'' Justin said giving her a seductive smile.

''Sure.'' Julie said uncomfortably. Justin sat down in Hermione's seat and kept moving closer and closer to Julie. Julie started wishing Cedric would come over and get jealous. Too bad her wish didn't come true. Instead Cedric stared at her and had fire in his eyes. Finally Julie couldn't take it anymore; Justin was sitting in her lap! She stood up and ran to Seamus and dragged him away.

''Where are we going? What are we doing? Why was Justin sitting on your lap? Isn't he Hermione's boyfriend?'' Seamus asked.

''We're going into an empty classroom, we're going to get Harry and Hermione together, Justin was sitting in my lap because he's jerk and perv, and yes but not for long.'' Julie said.

''How are we going to get Harry and Hermione together? What about me and Padma? What about Ginny and Draco? What about Cedric and Cho or more importantly, Cedric and _**YOU**_?

''I have a plan for all those, but Cedric and I will never be together. He's acts like an older brother. He's really overprotective. In some ways he's like you.'' Julie said sitting on top of a desk.

''WHAT?? You're comparing me to Cedric Diggory? Mr. Let me help you, are you ok, perfection, stalker?''

''How is he a stalker?'' Julie asked.

''Hello? He follows you!!''

''No he doesn't!!''

''Then why is he always around you?''

''Because we have almost the same classes!!''

''But he's in 7th year.''

''If you haven't noticed, I am a very smart girl and skipped. I thought I already told you.'' Julie said giving him Remember? look.

''Right. But never ever compare **_HIM_** to **_ME_**.''

''Fine. Fine. Now here's my plan.''

--Harry and Hermione!!--

Hermione dragged Harry into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

''How many people know where this place is?'' Hermione asked breathing in deeply.

''Not that many. How come we're in here? And Wow you're strong.'' Harry said seeing that she dragged him in to the bathroom all by herself.

''Thanks. Because...Because... I wanted to see Hogwarts?'' Hermione said.

''Ok. I buy that.''

''Good because I don't really want to explain.''

''Soooo...''

''what's your next class?''

''Potions. I think I'm in that class with you.''

''Sorry I forgot. Who else in there?''

''Seamus, Dean, Terry, Lavendar, Padma, and your Potions partner Justin.''

''Oh. Who's your partner?''

''Seamus.''

''Can we trade? I really don't...I mean I prefer a person who I'm not having a realationship with as partner.''

''Sure. I'll be with Justin.'' Harry said with clenched fists and trying to smile.

''No. I meant, you as my partner.''

''Sure. I think Seamus and Justin are friends.'' Harry said with a genuine smile.

''Cool. I think class is going to start. Let's go.'' Hermione said smiling.

THE END...JK!!

I want to clear some thing up. Cedric let Julie go into the bathroom with him because he reeeeaaallllly likes her and wants to help her and Hermione. He really doesn't care if he wins or not, he just wants everyone to come out alive. And I pomise the next chappie will tell the Yule Ball partners and Harry will find out Julie is his TWIN!!

Review!! THANK YOU!!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Summary: What if Draco and Harry were best friends along with Ron? What is Ginny was in love with Draco? What if Hermione went to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts? What if Harry had an unknown twin that was bestfriends with Hermione? This. Set in GoF.

_''Soooo...''_

_''what's your next class?''_

_''Potions. I think I'm in that class with you.''_

_''Sorry I forgot. Who else in there?''_

_''Seamus, Dean, Terry, Lavendar, Padma, and your Potions partner Justin.''_

_''Oh. Who's your partner?''_

_''Seamus.''_

_''Can we trade? I really don't...I mean I prefer a person who I'm not having a realationship with as partner.''_

_''Sure. I'll be with Justin.'' Harry said with clenched fists and trying to smile._

_''No. I meant, you as my partner.''_

_''Sure. I think Seamus and Justin are friends.'' Harry said with a genuine smile._

_''Cool. I think class is going to start. Let's go.'' Hermione said smiling._

Harry and Hermione both went into Potions and traded partners. Professor Snape questioned them but Seamus intervined.

''You see professor, I can't work with Harry hear because...'' Seamus said trying to think.

''Harry's like his father and Seamus not very bright in Potions as you know. '' Julie said walking in the classroom. ''And since Hermione and Justin have such good grades in Potions as well as other classes, they decided to trade partners.''

''And what are you doing in here Miss...''

''I'm here to escort Harry Potter to Headmaster Dumbledore.''

''And why is that?''

''Because Headmaster Dumbledore needs us both right away to tell us something very important.''

''Potter! Leave!'' Snape yelled. Harry grabbed his stuff and left with Julie. ''You, Granger! Join Bones and Abbott! NOW!'' Snape yelled and continued with his lesson. All throughout class, Susan and Hannah kept pestering Hermione about how her teeth were so clean and white and how her hair was so shiny. Julie and Harry were walking through the halls and finally someone spoke.

''Harry. Sit down. We need to talk first.'' Julie said sitting on a bench outside. Harry sat down. ''We need to talk about **_US_.'' Harry started panicking. He didn't know he was giving Julie signals. He wanted to say he wasn't interested but didn't want to hurt her feelings.**

''Ummmm...''

''Ok. I'll talk first. Harry, we have a special bond. I don't want to elaborate because Headmaster Dumbledore will explain.'' Julie said reaching for his hand. She held for a moment and let go. ''Come on. I want to know the prophecy.'' Julie said standing up.

''What prophecy?''

''Headmaster Dumbledore will tell us about it. Race you!'' Julie said running. Harry ran after her. Julie beat him.

''I won.'' Julie said like she was just sitting on the beach tanning instead of running at top speed.

''Not fair.'' Harry said catching his breath.

''I guess so. I did get a head start, but not by much. And my bag is heavier. So I guess we're even.'' Julie said.

''Let me see your bag.'' Harry said. He dropped his bag and picked up Julie's messanger bag with all the quidditch buttons. He raise the bag with one arm and fell over.

''OW! What's in here?'' Harry asked on the floor.

''Mostly books, my muggle devices, my wallet with credit cards, broom, shoes...'' Julie said pulling Harry up with one arm without his help and picked her bag.

''You have a broom in here? And what do you need shoes for?'' Harry asked.

''You never know when you would need a shoe emergency and sometimes girls go into my room and steal stuff, so I put everything in here. It's also a great device to make boys stop asking to carry my bag.'' Julie said.

''How do you carry that?''

''I get use to it.''

''Does everyone in Beauxbatons have bags like that?''

''Only Hermione, Fleur, and me.''

''That's why Hermione's so strong. How do you know Fluer has a bag like that?''

''I carried it once. She never carries it herself. She has someone else to do it for her.''

''Oh.''

''Here we are. LEMON DROPS!!'' Julie yelled. They went in Dumbledore greeted them.

''Lemon drop?'' Julie and Harry toke one and thanked him.

''So tell us about the prophecy.'' Julie said.

''But first, did you tell Harry?''

''Ummmm...I was thinking you would.''

''Tell me what? Julie already said we have a special bond.''

''Well...Our special bond is...Love.''

''So we're meant to be together?''

''Harry, I don't think you're on same page as us.'' Headmaster Dumbledore said.

''Then what do you mean by special bond?'' Harry asked impatiently.

''Harry...I'm your twin sister.'' Julie said.

''WHAT?!'' Harry screamed.

''I'm your twin sister.''

''How that be? I thought I was an only child.''

''People told that. they all thought Julie was dead or didn't exist. She was just a rumor. ''

''But wasn't I a rumor?''

''No. People actually knew you were alive and living with muggles. We couldn't stop that, but we could stop people from knowing Julie so we gave her to the Vertillis.''

''So...You knew Julie was alive all along?''

''Yes.''

''Why didn't you tell me?''

''Because of your connection with Voldemort.''

''Did you know?'' Harry asked Julie.

''I found out when I went to my par...I mean to Janice and Trey's will reading. They told me in this letter.'' Julie said taking it out and showing it to Harry. ''I got a letter from our parents too. Here's yours.'' Julie said handing Harry his letter. Harry read it. His letter was almost identical to Julie's (Chapter 8). It apoligized and told him what he got like the wooden book and explained his and Julie's powers. He was shocked that he was going to be able to read minds.

''So..when do i get these powers?''

''Later in life. Now about that prophecy.'' Dumbledore said taking out a crystal ball and handed it to Harry and Julie. He left them in peace.

''Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah. Ok. Here it is. Harry Potter will vanquish the Dark Lord or die.'' The crystal ball said.

''Ummmmm...Ok. So how does this involve me?''

''Hold on!'' The crystal ball yelled. ''As I was saying, Harry Potter will vanquish the Dark Lord or die. -Dramatic Pause- A girl will save him. Julie Potter will not be her. Julie Potter will save the girl and a boy will save Julie Potter. If Harry Potter cannot vanquish the Dark Lord, we will all perish.''

''Ok. Sooo...Who's the girl and who's the boy?''

''Hey, I'm not some 20 Questions Ball. Ok? I'm the prophecy.'' the crystal ball said.

''But excuse me, if we don't find out, we'll all vanquish.'' Julie said.

''Fine. It's your freaking true loves. Does that help?''

''A little. But how will we know who are true loves are? That could take years!'' Harry said.

''They're right in front of you.''

''I'm pretty sure you're not my true love prophecy and Dumbledore is a guy and Harry's not gay.'' Julie said looking in front of her.

''How do you know?''

'Because you said boy and girl not boy and ball.'' Harry said.

''Right. Well, I can't help you there. I don't know everything about you. But I'd like to know more about you Miss Potter.''

''Ok. That's it.'' Harry said grabbing the ball and stuffing it into his bag.

''Thanks.''

''My pleasure. I can't believe it was hitting on my sister right in front of me.''

''Great. Now you're gonna be the big overprotective brother.'' Julie said rolling her eyes.

''Now I know how Ron feels.''

''No! Don't you dare turn into him!! I can't stand his way of eating!''

''Hermione rubbing off on you?''

''No!'' Harry just laughed.

''Hey Let me out and I can tell you how to find the girl and boy!!''

''Promise you won't hit on my sister?''

''Fine!''

''Ok. So talk!'' Harry said taking it out.

''When you kiss your true love, fireworks and rain will come.''

''Ok. Bye!'' Julie said shoving it back in Harry's bag.

''Hey! Let me out!''

''If we did, the prophecy would be destroyed. '' Julie yelled.

''So...we have to kiss everyone in this school until it rains and there are fireworks?'' Harry asked Julie.

''And they're here in this school right now and both are students!!'' the ball yelled.

''Ok. That rules out teachers and staff.'' Julie said.

''And ghosts.''

''Ok. Let's start with our year and go up.''

''Start? How do we start?''

''Kissing everyone in our year.''

''How about ruling out certain people?''

''That's better than ruining some relationships.'' Julie said taking out a quill and parchment.

''Ok. Let's start with Ron.'' Harry said.

''Luna.''

''Draco''

''Ginny''

''Hermione'' Harry said quietly.

''Ok. Justin.'' Julie said not writing down Hermione.

''I can't think of anymore.''

''Well I can. Let's see. Seamus. Padma, Viktor, Christy, Cho, red head who always hangs around her, and Josh.''

''Who's Josh and why would you put down Christy Koles?

''Because I hate that jerk and Christy goes to Beauxbatons

''But the ball said...

''The ball has a name! It's Robert!''

''It's going to be pieces if you don't shut up!'' Julie yelled.

''But Robert said they're here now.''

''Well, Christy's here right now. She just arrived an hour ago. She's hiding in my room. Hermione's keeping her company. ''

''Why is she here?''

''To suprise Viktor.''

''Oh. Cool. Well, back to the list.''

''Ok. Pavarti, Lavendar,...''

''Did you notice there are a lot of girls on this list?''

''Yes. Anyway... Fleur, Gabby, Romdimila,...''

''What about the guys? I don't want you running around kissing guys.''

''Fine. Ummm... I can't think of any.''

''Well I can. Dean, the Creevey brothers, All Weasleys,...''

''Wait. All weasleys?''

''Yes.''

''Why?''

''Because...uh...er...''

''I can think of a few reasons for me to fall in love with a Weasley.''

''No you can't.''

''Yes I can. Dad married Mum and she had red hair. That means one of us should too.''

''No it doesn't.''

''Well, there is no reason for me not to marry one. ''

''Yes there is. Mrs. Weasley.''

''All weasleys are on the list! Anyone else?''

''Michael Corner, Terry, Neville, Cormac, Andrew, Jack,..''

''Why don't you write them down? My hand is getting tired.'' Julie said.

''Fine. You can write down girl names.'' Hary said writing down names. This toke about an hour. They even wrote down a list of those they could kiss.

''Done!'' They both said similtainously. They traded lists.

''You left me about 200 girls to kiss!''

''You left me 5!''

''I did it so you wouldn't get chapped lips.''

''I left you 197 girls for variety!''

''Thanks. Now I have to chose from these girls. 196 of them I don't even know! And I left you with 7.''

''I don't even know these people!''

''Look at the last person.''

''**_CEDRIC DIGGORY!!_**'' Julie screamed.

''Yes.''

''But he's dating Cho and has good reasons not to date me.''

''What? He thinks he's too good for my sister?''

''No. I think that. I have to go Harry. I'm missing Ancient Runes.'' Julie said running out of there with both lists. Harry picked up his lists and left. While walking to class he saw Viktor sitting on the floor waiting for him.

''Hi Viktor. What are you doing here?''

''I'm waiting for Julie's suprise. She told me to wait out here and tell you to ask Padma to the Yule Ball.''

''Why? She's on the not to kiss list.''

''Julie said you don't have to kiss on a date.''

''Ok. Do you know where Padma's class is?''

''Julie said ask her at dinner and bring your wand. You might need it.''

''So are you her messanger or something?''

''No. So you're her new brother. Cool. We have a club. It's called the Girls' Protection group. It's where we meet and talk about how to protect our girls.

''So, Julie's your girl?''

''No, more like a baby sister. Hermione's also one of them too. All of our girlfriends are one of the girls also. ''

''Ok. Who's in this group?''

''Most of Durmstrang.''

''Ok. I guess I'll join since there are 20 boys crowding around Julie right now! HEY!'' Harry yelled.

''Ok. Bring the Weasleys and the blonde boy. We could use some of their panks. Meeting's after dinner.''

''See yah later. I have to save Julie right now.'' Viktor waved and Harry ran towards the boys.

''Viktor!!'' Christy Koles said. Viktor looked and jumped up and started snogging her.

''Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?''

''Only if we can snog somewhere private.'' Viktor dragged her into an empty classroom.

--

''Sorry guys. Hermione's going with Justin to the Ball and I'm going with Seamus.'' Julie said.

FLASHBACK

_''Julie?'' Seamus asked tapping her shoulder. Julie was sitting on the floor ._

_''Yea?''_

_''Are you okay?''_

_''Yea. Headmaster Dumbledore and I told Harry that he's my brother. And he's probably going to kill all of my exes. But I do have some good news and bad news for you. ''_

_''Ok. Tell me.''_

_''Good news is Viktor's not going to kill you.'' Julie said. Seamus started to jump up and down with joy._

_''This means I can ask you to the ball without getting hurt. So, will you go to the ball with me?'' Julie hugged._

_''Yes. Also, the bad news is Harry's going to kill you.'' Seamus's eyes went wide. ''Don't worry. I'll protect you.'' _

_''Thanks. So now our plan is in play.''_

FLASHBACK

All the boys groaned and walked away. Harry ran towards her with anger in his eyes.

''What?! I put Seamus on the no kiss list. Actually you put him on it!''

''Yeah. So?''

''SOOOOO Why are you going to the ball with him?''

''Harry. Seamus and I planned to go to the Yule Ball for a while now. It's all part of our plan.''

''Plan? To do what?''

''You'll see.'' Julie said walking away leaving Harry confused. Then Julie came back. ''I forgot. Ask Padma to the Yule Ball. Not Pavarti. If Padma wants you to bring a date for her sister, bring Wayne Hopkins. He doesn't have a date and he'll definitly say yes. Bye!''

At dinner, Harry asked Padma to the Ball and every girl's jaw dropped, except for Julie, Hermione, and Padma. Anyway, she said yes and got a date for Pavarti too. Cho got really angry and slammed her hand in a bowl. The bowl had pudding in it, so it got all over her robes. Ron also asked Luna to the ball after dinner. She said yes and skipped away. Everyone congradulated him. Dean asked Lavendar in the common room. Cedric asked Cho the next morning finding out Julie was going with Seamus. He swore he was going to kill him. Ginny's going with a guy from Beauxbatons, Josh. Draco's going with Astoria Greengrass, Blaise with Pansy, and Daphne with Thedore Nott.

--

Thank you!! I couldn't think of anyway to put Hermione in this because it was about Harry finding out Julie's his twin, so I'll try to do that in the next chappie, THE YULE BALL!! Don't worry. I have some ideas how to involve her. I can't think of any dresses for the girls. Give me some ideas please!! Maybe a black or green gown for Julie or green for Hermione.

Review Please!!

Yule Ball couples

Harry and Padma

Hermione and Justin

Julie and Seamus

Draco and Astoria

Ginny and Josh

Cedric and Cho

Dean and Lavendar

Blaise and Pansy

Daphne and Nott

Fred and Angelina

George and Alicia

THE PLAN

TOP SECRET!!

Seamus and Julie's plan is to play matchmaker. They're gonna waltze and ask to cut in with the couples and switch their partners.

Example

Mission: Blaise and Daphne

Blaise is dancing with Pansy. Daphne is dancing with Nott. Seamus and Julie sway towards Daphne and Nott.

Seamus: May I cut in?

Nott: Sure.

They switch partners. Seamus sways Daphne towards Blaise.

Seamus: May I cut in?

Blaise: Sure.

They switch partners. Seamus sways Pansy towards Julie and Nott.

Seamus: May I cut in?

Julie: Of course.

Julie lets go and returns to Seamus. Seamus and Julie get off the dance floor and make a mistletoe appear above the new couple.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Summary: What if Draco and Harry were best friends along with Ron? What is Ginny was in love with Draco? What if Hermione went to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts? What if Harry had an unknown twin that was bestfriends with Hermione? This. Set in GoF.

_At dinner, Harry asked Padma to the Ball and every girl's jaw dropped, except for Julie, Hermione, and Padma. Anyway, she said yes and got a date for Pavarti too. Cho got really angry and slammed her hand in a bowl. The bowl had pudding in it, so it got all over her robes. Ron also asked Luna to the ball after dinner. She said yes and skipped away. Everyone congradulated him. Dean asked Lavendar in the common room. Cedric asked Cho the next morning finding out Julie was going with Seamus. He swore he was going to kill him. Ginny's going with a guy from Beauxbatons, Josh. Draco's going with Astoria Greengrass, Blaise with Pansy, and Daphne with Thedore Nott._

_Thank you!! I couldn't think of anyway to put Hermione in this because it was about Harry finding out Julie's his twin, so I'll try to do that in the next chappie, THE YULE BALL!! Don't worry. I have some ideas how to involve her. I can't think of any dresses for the girls. Give me some ideas please!! Maybe a black or green gown for Julie or green for Hermione._

_Review Please!!_

_Yule Ball couples_

_Harry and Padma_

_Hermione and Justin_

_Julie and Seamus_

_Draco and Astoria_

_Ginny and Josh_

_Cedric and Cho_

_Dean and Lavendar_

_Blaise and Pansy_

_Daphne and Nott_

_Fred and Angelina_

_George and Alicia_

_THE PLAN_

_TOP SECRET!!_

_Seamus and Julie's plan is to play matchmaker. They're gonna waltze and ask to cut in with the couples and switch their partners._

_Example_

_Mission: Blaise and Daphne_

_Blaise is dancing with Pansy. Daphne is dancing with Nott. Seamus and Julie sway towards Daphne and Nott._

_Seamus: May I cut in?_

_Nott: Sure._

_They switch partners. Seamus sways Daphne towards Blaise._

_Seamus: May I cut in?_

_Blaise: Sure._

_They switch partners. Seamus sways Pansy towards Julie and Nott._

_Seamus: May I cut in?_

_Julie: Of course._

_Julie lets go and returns to Seamus. Seamus and Julie get off the dance floor and make a mistletoe appear above the new couple._

_--Shopping with Hermione_

''So what do you think of this dress?'' Hermione asked swaying in a pink with lots of frills dress.

''I like it.'' Ginny said.

''It's nice.'' Luna said.

''I don't like it.'' Julie said.

''What do you mean? She looks gorgeus!'' Ginny said.

''No she doesn't. She looks pretty. I'm not having any of my friends look like a pretty girl. They're have to look like goddesses and every girl must be jealous of us. What would people say if I was a glowing goddess, standing next to a bunch of pretty girls?'' Julie asked.

''Ummm.. A goddess?'' Luna said.

''No. I would look pretty. We only feel and look as good as our friends.'' Julie said. ''So do we want to look pretty?'' Julie asked.

''No!'' Luna and Ginny cried out.

''What do we want to look like?''

''Goddesses!''

''Do we like Hermione's dress?''

''No!''

''Why?''

''Because she's pretty!''

''What do we want her to look like?''

''A goddess!''

''Good. So here, 'Mione. Try on this dress.'' Julie said handing her something green.

''Ok.'' Hermione changed into the green strapless dress with a beads in complicated swirls. She came out glowing. ''Sooo...What do you think?''

''I love it!''

''It's-it's- too beautiful for words.''

''I don't like it.'' Julie paused. ''I LOVE IT!!'' Julie screamed.

''Well, I hate it.'' Justin said walking into the store. ''I liked the one you tried on before.''

''You mean the pink one?'' Julie asked. Justin nodded. ''That dress looked atrocious on her!''

''No it didn't. She looked lovely.'' Justin said. Julie got an angry look in her eyes. Her eyes flashed green. Ginny and Hermione noticed it.

''We have to go. Bye!'' Ginny said dragging Luna along with her. They picked up their dresses and bags and ran for the door.

''Are you high!? This dress makes her look beautiful!''

''Green isn't her color.''

''What would you know? You're just a guy! I'm a girl. A girl with fashion sense to be exact! Her color is so green!''

''Yea right! You're just saying green's her color so next to her, you're even more beautiful!''

''No, I'm not! She's my best friend! I would never do that to her!''

''Sure. So, Hermy, what dress are you gonna buy?''

_--dancing lessons, day before the ball_

''Seamus! Come on! Get off your lazy arse and dance!!'' Julie yelled. Seamus layed on Julie's bed as if she said nothing.

''We've been practicing for hours! Can't we take a break?''

''NO!! We have to practice!''

''Why?'' Seamus whined.

''Because you are an arse for not practicing.''

''It's not my fault I had a lot to do!''

''You barely did anything this week! I did everything!! I went shopping with Hermione!! I chose the dress!! I opened Hermione's eyes!! I wrote the song!! I'm going to sing the song!! I DID EVERYTHING!! SO GET OFF YOUR LAZY ARSE AND DANCE!!'' Julie screamed. Seamus jumped up and grabbed Julie's waist. ''Good. Now left foot. Grab my right leg and lift. Now drop.'' Seamus dropped her and she landed on her bum. ''OW!!''

''What? You said drop.''

''You are so dead Finnigean!'' Julie said her eyes flashing violet. She jumped up and chased him around the room. He started running and screaming.

''AAAAHHHHHH!! SOMEONE SAVE ME!!''

''I'M GOING TO RIP OUT ALL YOUR HAIR. THEN TAKE OUT YOUR HEART AND LUNGS AND DO THE MEXICAN HAT DANCE ON THEM. THEN I'LL SHOVE THEM BACK DOWN YOUR THROAT AND WATCH YOU CHOKE ON THEM!! I'LL DO IT WITHOUT MAGIC TOO!!'' Julie screamed at Seamus. Seamus opened the door and ran out. He slammmed the door and if it hadn't been for magic, Julie would have torn the door right off it's hinges. Julie chases Seamus down the halls and into the Great Hall where Cedric and Cho were having a brunch date alone.

''Help!! Help!!'' Seamus screamed.

''Get back here Finnigean!! You'll be wishing you never dropped me or even set eyes on me when I get through with you Finnigean!!'' Julie screamed at him. Cedric and Cho turned to scene and watched for a few minutes.

''Where is Harry when you need him?'' Seamus cried. Julie ran faster and jumped on him. He fell to the floor with Julie sitting on his back. Julie raised her hand but Cedric grabbed it.

''Ok. Ok. Stop.'' Cedric said trying not to laugh.

''Let go of me, Cedric. I need to beat up Mr. Drop Your Dance Partner.'' Julie said glaring at Seamus. She was still sitting on him.

''Cedric. Please help me. She's crushing me.'' Seamus said.

''Just be glad I don't have my wand and Harry's a coward when it comes to girls.'' Julie said.

'' Ok. What is this about?''

''He dropped me.''

''You told me to.''

''When I say drop me I mean carefully put me down! Not just let me go, you imbecile!!'' Julie said.

''Why didn't you just say so?''

''I thought you smart enough not to drop me! I guess I was wrong!'' Julie yelled.

''Violence is not the answer Julie.''

''Who told you that?'' Julie asked still mad.

''You.''

''OH...BURN!!'' Seamus yelled. Cho sniggered. Julie raised her leg and kicked him hard. ''OWWWWW!!'' Seamus wailed.

''Shut it. Finnigean. Or your next words could be your last.'' Julie threatened.

''Julie. Calm down. It's not his fault he comprehend simple words that come out a person's mouth.'' Cedric said.

''Still, he was being a lazy arsehole.'' Julie muttered.

''Still not a good enough reason to kill him.''

''Yes, darling.'' Cho said.

''Besides, if he died, who would you go to the Ball with?'' Cedric asked.

''I don't know. Maybe a Weasley twin.'' Julie said.

''I heard they both have dates.'' Cho sid.

''Oh, well. It wouldn't matter. I'm one of the people singing.'' Julie said.

''True.'' Cho said.

"What time is it?'' Julie asked.

''1:25. Why?'' Cedric asked.

''I have to meet Viktor in 5 minutes!'' Julie said standing up. She grabbed her wand from under her skirt and with a wave of her wand, she changed into a Quidditch outfit. She finally ran out of the Great Hall.

''Wow. What else does she have under there?'' Seamus asked. Cho giggled and Cedric glared at him.

''Why don't you go practice, Finnigean? We might not be here next time you drop her.'' Cedric said like it was a death threat.

''Right.'' Seamus said running out of the Great Hall.

''Finally, they left.'' Cho said sitting back down. Cedric followed her lead and sat next to her. ''I thought they would never leave. Thank God Viktor has a Quidditch class today. I think, Julie would have spent the whole entire day here with us. She is so annoying. At least she's singing at the Yule Ball most of the time. I think she was going to plan to spend the entire evening with us and never leave us alone. Don't you agree?'' Cho asked. Cedric wasn't listening. He was thinking about Julie and her Quidditch class. _What if she gets hurt? What if some guy hits on her and the same thing that happened with Zach happens again_? So many What ifs went through his mind right then. ''Cedric? Cedric. Cedric.'' Cho said waving her hand in his face.

''Yea.'' Cedric said not knowing what Cho just said.

''Good. Glad you agree with me.'' Cho said and they went back to there brunch. A few feet away, Julie and Viktor were listening to every word Cedric and Cho said. Julie burst into tears and ran out to the Quidditch Pitch.

''Julie! Julie! JULIE!!'' Viktor yelled running after her. Cedric turned around to see and Cho just did a slytherin smirk. Cedric got up, but Cho tugged on his sleeve.

''Where do you think you're going?'' Cho asked.

''After Viktor.'' Cedric trying to get out of Cho's grasp.

''Now, you listen here. **I'm your girlfriend. You are suppose to stay here and be on a date with me.**'' Cho said threatenly.

''Well, this date is over.'' Cedric said running after Viktor and Julie. Cho just there with a shocked expression on her face.

Viktor ran after Julie who was riding her broom in the sky crying. People outside thought it was raining. Viktor grabbed his broomstick and fly up towards her. Cedric followed.

''Julie! Julie!'' Viktor yelled. Julie turned around and flew away, screaming.

''GO AWAY!! I JUST WANT TO BE ALONE TO THINK!!'' Julie screamed at him flying far away. The sky started to get slightly foggy. Viktor was trying to follow her, but got sidetracked by the fog. Cedric was under Julie looking for her. Julie being as blind as she was with the tears in her eyes and the fog screamed and fell. While she fell she screamed loudly for someone to catch her. Cedric caught her.

''Julie! Are you okay?'' Cedric asked panicking. Julie opened her eyes.

''No! Drop me go so I can die!'' Julie said glaring at him.

''Only Finnigean can drop you. I could never let you go.'' Cedric said calming down.

''At least he doesn't say hurtful things behind my back.'' Julie said.

''What?! I never said anything about you.'' Cedric said.

''You might not have said anything but you did agree to what your **_GIRLFRIEND, CHO _**said about me. I know she hates me, I never knew you did.'' Julie said.

''I don't hate you!'' Cedric pleaded.

''Then, why did you agree with Cho!?'' Julie asked.

''Because...''

''That's what I thought. You're just another one of them.''

''What do you mean by that?'' Cedric asked.

''Julie!! There you are! We were looking all over for you!'' Hermione cried. She was riding on a broomstick alone and scared half to death. ''I heard you were up here alone, so I decided to join you. Then you screamed.'' Hermione said looking nervously at the ground.

''I'll fly down with you. Then I can tell you everything that happened.'' Julie said jumping towards Hermione's broom.

''Good, because I have no clue how to get down.'' Hermione said. They both flew down. Cedric charged after them, but Julie's chaser skills were faster than his seeker skills. When Julie and Hermione reached to the ground, everyone kept questioning them about Julie's little ride.

''why did you fly up there?''

''How high do you think you were?''

''Why were in Cedric's arms?'' a Creevey brother asked showing her some pictures he toke of her in his arms and him catching her. Julie smiled. She toke the pictures out of his hands.

''Where's Skeeter when you need her? Oh well.'' Julie said flipping through the picures. ''Write this in the paper people. Cedric Diggory, Triwizard Tournament saves Julie Potter, Teen Pop Star!!'' Julie screamed. She shoved the pictures back to the Creevey brother. Hermione grabbed Julie's arm while Julie was grinning like a maniac. Hermione briefly let go and Cedric grabbed the other arm.

''What were you talking about before?'' Cedric asked gruffly. Julie stopped grinning and spoke.

''I meant that you are of of those people who have girlfriends and they boss them around for life.''

''Come on Julie. We have to get out of here.'' Hermione said tugging on her arm.

''That is not true!'' Cedric yelled.

''Oh, yes it is. You're just too sweet and innocent to notice it.'' Julie said. Cedric was about to say something, but Hermione interupted.

''Ok. Can we talk about this later? There are too many people around to have a private conversation.'' Hermione said.

''Fine. What time is good for you?'' Julie said.

''Not sure. Cho...''

''Thought so. We can talk after the Yule Ball. Bye.'' Julie said leaving. Before Cedric could disagree photographer bombarded Julie and Hermione grabbed her and ran for their room. Hermione started asking questions. Julie explained. Ginny came in to give her and Hermione dinner since neither of them wanted to be sitting there with people screaming questions at them. Harry flew on his Firebolt to their room to talk to them.

''So what happened?'' Harry asked. From the rumors he heard, he couldn't believe Cedric would cheat on Cho or Julie would commit sucide.

''I bet you heard a lot of lies. What were some of them?'' Julie said.

''Well, one was you were committing sucide and Cedric tried to save you. Another one was you two were on a broom ride date and you accidently fell off, then he caught you. Apparently some girls thought it was romantic.''

''So which story is in the Daily Prophet?'' Julie asked.

''I'm not sure.'' Harry said. ''So when are you going to tell me what happened?''

''Right. Ummm... Well, here's what happened...'' Julie started. She explained again to Harry and Harry slammed his fist onto the table.

''Who the hell does he think he is?!'' Harry yelled.

''Cedric Diggory.''Hermione said.

''Shut it. Hermy.'' Julie snapped. ''If Seamus comes up here to ask what happened, tell him I'll tell him tomorrow at the Yule ball.''

''You're still going?'' Harry asked.

''Of course. Why wouldn't I?' Julie asked. Harry fiddled with his glasses.

''Well, HE's going to be there with his whore of a girlfriend.'' Harry said.

''So? I don't need him. I have...YOU and Hermione and Seamus and Ron and Luna. I have tons of people around me, what would matter if one person in the world doesn't love me? It's not like I'll parish if he doesn't want me around. I can live without him. I did before and I can do it again. I mean... if he hates me and wants me to just go away...I will.'' Julie said crying. Harry put his hand on her shoulder. Hermione handed her some tissues.

''Julie...'' Harry started.

''No. I'm fine. Just a little tired. I think I'll skip dinner. I just need to get some beauty sleep. Tomorrow's the Yule Ball.'' Julie said lying back down on her bed.

--Yule Ball--

''So, how do I look?'' Julie asked. She cut her hair all by herself. It was in layers to the middle of her back. It had a little volume and she looked gorgeus. Her make up was lovely. She had deep dark red lipstick on and charcoal eyeshadow with a tad of purple. Her dress was a strapless black gown covered in lace.

''Beautiful.''

''You look like a goddess.''

''Pretty heads turn heads. You break necks.''

''Thank you!! Now my turn to make you guys look beautiful.'' Julie said. Ginny went first. Her hair was in soft curls and her make up was some dark purple eye shadow and sparling light lavender lipgloss. Her dress was a light lavender dress with short sleeves (like a tank top) and puffed out at the bottom.

Luna had her hair in pins and elaborate curls. The make up was very simple. A little blush and very little blue eyeshadow. Her gown was a soft baby blue gown with see through satin covering it shimmering in the light.

Now, Hermione was the most difficult. Julie spent the most time on her. She spent about 20 extra minutes doing her hair than the other girls. Her hair was up and showing off her her long slender perfect neck. The make up was very difficult. Hermione just couldn't stay still. She kept figeting. Julie finally made her stop figeting by letting her move around every few minutes. Her makeup was dark brown eyeshadow, clear lipgloss, and a little blush.

It was finally time. Luna was the first to be picked up by Ron who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. All the girls giggled as Luna walked down the stairs. Draco came by to see if Astoria was there. He gazed up to Ginny who was staring right backat him. It was Hermione who snapped her back into reality. Josh walked next to Draco and Ginny sadly walked down wishing it was Draco who taking her. Astoria walked up behind Draco and tapped him on the shoulder. She was very timid and really didn't want to go with him and prefered Thedore Nott over him. Justin walked by and toke Hermione away. he had an angry look in his eyes. Hermione was wearing the wrong dress. She was wearing the green gown. Julie gave him a smirk and walked towards Harry, who was watching their every move.

''So. How are you feeling?''

''Not so good. Do you want to switch dates? I think I'll feel better if it was just my sister.''

''Ummm...No. Sorry. I don't really want to go on a date with my brother. That would be really akward. Besides meand seamus have something planned.''

''Oh. Ok. See you later. '' Harry said walking towards Padma. She was walking towards him in her Yule ball dress like the one in GoF. Seamus hookedarms with julie and walked in the Great Hall. After a few dances, Julie and Seamus began their plan. They started with Dapne/Blaise and Nott/Pansy. Then onto Nott/Astoria and Ginny/Draco. Here's the conversations.

''Hey Draco. Sooooo...How's it going?'' Julie asked trying to spike up a conversation.

''Horrible. I hate my date. The person I like is dancing with some idiotic pretty boy. And thigs can't get much worse. Wait. It just did.'' Draco said looking at Ginny, who was resting her head on Josh's chest.

''Don't worry. I can make things all better.'' Julie said. She gave Seamus the signal.

Convesation with Pansy

''Soo...How are you?''

''Don't talk to me. I can't believe I'm talking to half-blood.''

''Thank god.'' Seamus said seeing Julie's signal. ''Well, Parkinson. Goodbye.'' Seamus said dropping the ugly girl. Seamus went towards the punch bowl and left Pansy in the middle of the dance floor. She stood there for a moment alone and pushed everyone out of the way.

Julie swayed Draco towards ginny and Josh.

''May I cut in?'' Julie asked. Ginny, filled with excitment, nodded. Draco mouthed thank you and danced her away.

''Wow. I thought Julie was just a Popstar, but apparently she's cupid too.'' Ginny said.

''Yea. I'm glad.''

''Me too. Josh was getting a little too grabby. You're perfection.'' Ginny said the last part quietly.

''No. You're the perfect one.'' Draco said. Ginny looked up and kissed him. Draco kissed her back.

''Let's go somewhere private.'' Ginny said. They turned to leave but Ron and Luna caught them.

''No. No. You two are staying here, where I can see you.'' Ron said. They went to sit down a table and kissed there. Luna and Ron started to argue to who would watch them, then Hermione told them that they didn't have to. The teachers would do that for them.

''No! Josh! Let me go!''Julie cried out. Themusic was too loud for anyoneto hear except for Harry and Cedric who were dancing right next to them. Cedric turned to intervine, but Harry beat him.

''Hey. Let go of my sister!'' Harry yelled. Josh let go in an instant. Julie ran to Padma who was glaring at Josh and walked Julie to the table with Ron and Luna. Josh was escorted off the premises. Pansy felt bored and alone and followed Josh.

''Julie are you okay? I should havegot you as soon as possible. I'm so sorry.'' Seamus said giving Julie a glass of punch.

''You should be! You've been switching partners for the whole entire evening!'' Cedric yelled at him. Seamus and Harry opened their mouths to talk but Julie spoke.

''Come on, Seamus. It's time.'' Julie said grabbing his hand. She pulled him away. Padma looked at the jealously. Cedric felt alone and left before Harry could yell at him. The Weird Sisters left and a bed appeared on stage. A girl was in the bedsleeping. Julie's Jaguar drove by with the top down, showing Seamus driving it away off the stage. Julie jumped out of bed and was looking left and right for something. She was in a nightgown like the one in the Stranger Music video. Julie started singing. (It's exactly like the music video, but it's just Julie and Seamus)

_Nobody believes me when I tell them that you're out of your mind!_

_Nobody believes me when I tell them that there's so much you hide_

_You treat me like a queen when we go out,_

_wanna show everyone what our love's about_

_All wrapped up in me whenever there is a crowd_

_But when no ones around_

_Theres no kindness in your eyes_

_The way you look at me, it's just not right_

_I can tell whats going on this time_

_Theres a stranger in my life_

_You're not the person that I once knew_

_Are you scared to let them know it's you?_

_If they could only see you like I do_

_Then they would see a stranger too_

_Did I ever do anything that was this cruel to you?_

_Did I ever make you wonder who was standing in the room?_

_You made yourself look perfect in everyway_

_So when this goes down, I'm the one that will be blamed_

_Your plan is working so you can just walk away_

_Baby your secret's safe_

_Theres no kindness in your eyes_

_The way you look at me, it's just not right_

_I can tell whats going on this time_

_Theres a stranger in my life_

_You're not the person that I once knew_

_Are you scared to let 'em know it's you?_

_If they could only see you like I do_

_Then they would see a stranger too_

_Such a long way back, from this place we are at_

_When I think of all the time I've wasted, I could cry_

Julie walked down the stage and toke Hermione's hand and toke her on stage.

_Theres no kindness in your eyes_

_The way you look at me, it's just not right_

_I can tell whats going on this time_

_Theres a stranger in my life_

_You're not the person that I once knew_

_Are you scared to let 'em know it's you?_

_If they could only see you like I do_

_Then they would see a stranger too_

_Theres no kindness in your eyes_

_The way you look at me, it's just not right_

_I can tell whats going on this time_

_Theres a stranger in my life_

_You're not the person that i once knew_

_Are you scared to let 'em know it's you?_

_If they could only see you like I do_

_Then they would see a stranger too _

Seamus appeared on stage and a slideshow of pictures came up. Hermione was shocked to see Justin flirting with a girl and rubbing her leg. Harry's fists were ready to punch Justin.

''So what do you have to say for yourself, Fletchy?'' Julie asked.

''...That's not me, Hermy!!''

''Ok'' Hermione said. Then she whispered something in Julie's ear.

''Alrighty. Time for a new song, but this time I'm gonna do it with my best friend, Hermione Granger. This song is dedicated to Justin Flinch Fletchy. This is how she feels. '' Julie said and she and Hermione started to sing.

_I'm over your lies_

_And I'm over your games_

_I'm over you asking me_

_When you know_

_I'm not OK_

_You call me at night_

_And I pick up the phone_

_And though you be tellin' me_

_I know_

_You're not alone_

_Oh_

_And that's why_

_Your eyes_

_I'm over it_

_Your smile_

_I'm over it_

_Realized_

_I'm over it_

_I'm over it_

_I'm over_

_Wanting you_

_To be wanting me_

_No that ain't no way to be_

_How I feel_

_Read my lips_

_Because I'm so over_

_I'm so_

_Moving on_

_And it's my time_

_You never were a friend of mine_

_Hurt at first_

_A little bit_

_And now I'm so over_

_I'm so over it_

_I'm over your hands_

_And I'm over your mouth_

_Tryin' to drag me down_

_And fill me with self doubt_

_Oh_

_And that's why_

_Your world_

_I'm over it_

_So sure_

_I'm over it_

_I'm not your girl_

_I'm over it_

_I'm over it_

_I'm over_

_Wanting you_

_To be wanting me_

_No that ain't no way to be_

_How I feel_

_Read my lips_

_Because I'm so over_

_I'm so_

_Moving on_

_And it's my time_

_You never were a friend of mine_

_Hurt at first_

_A little bit_

_And now I'm so over_

_So over it_

_I'm so over it_

_Woo-oh-oh_

_Don't call_

_Don't come by_

_Ain't no use_

_Don't ask me why_

_You'll never change_

_There'll be no more_

_Cryin' in the rain_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-wo-wo_

_I'm so over it_

_Wanting you_

_To be wanting me_

_No that ain't no way to be_

_How I feel_

_Read my lips_

_Because I'm so over_

_I'm so_

_Moving on_

_And it's my time_

_You never were a friend of mine_

_Hurt at first_

_A little bit_

_And now I'm so over_

_So over it_

_I'm so over it_

_I'm so over it_

_Wanting you_

_To be wanting me_

_No that ain't no way to be_

_How I feel_

_Read my lips_

_Because I'm so over_

_I'm so_

_Moving on_

_And it's my time_

_You never were a friend of mine_

_Hurt at first_

_A little bit_

_And now I'm so over_

_So over it_

''Justin. We're over and I'm over it.'' Hermione said. She walked off stage and Julie stayed on.

''Sooo...Let's get this party started!'' Julie yelled. Everyone started cheering. Julie ripped off her clothes to reveal a pink tube top dress that was cut off at her mid thigh and had pink diamonds on the top. it didn't puff out, it stayed clingly. Hermione sat down at the table and Harry tried to make her feel better.

''How are you feeling?''Harry asked.

''actually. I'm felling great.''Hermione said.

''Really? I would have thought...''Hermione cut him off with a kiss. Rain poured down outside and fireworks went off.

''Sorry. When did it start raining?''

''It's fine. do you want to dance?''Harry asked. Hermione grabbed his a hand started to dancing.

''Does anyone have a request?'' Julie asked. Someone yelled Love Story. ''Ok. Love Story it is.''

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_oh oh oh oh oh ah_

_oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_oh oh oh oh oh ah_

_I think it was the summer time_

_When I laid eye's on you_

_I didn't even know you're name_

_Some how we'd end up in the same room_

_Never crossed my mind_

_I never saw you like that_

_I should've listened to my best friend_

_She knew we'd be a perfect match_

_It's a typical love story_

_We started out as friends_

_We met way back when_

_This is just a_

_Typical love story_

_The boy you never wanted_

_Just steals your heart_

_I never saw it comin'_

_Till I fell so hard_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh ah_

_I always made up some excuse_

_Sayin' that you weren't my type_

_Didn't wanna face the truth_

_Didn't wanna cross that line_

_Till one day I saw you_

_Out of the corner of my eye_

_You were flirting with some girl_

_And I said I thought I would die_

_It's a typical love story_

_We started out as friends_

_(friends)_

_We met way back when_

_(when)_

_This is just a typical love story_

_The boy you never wanted_

_Just steals your heart_

_I never saw it comin'_

_Till I fell so hard_

_Can't believe it's happening_

_When I least expect it_

_My prince under disguise_

_How you fooled me with those eyes_

_When I feel like letting go_

_In your arms is where I know_

_I am (don't know what she says there)_

_From the beginning_

_We always belong_

_Love Love Story Love_

_Love Story Love_

_Love Story Love_

_Love Story Love_

_Love Story Love_

_(This is my)_

_Love Story Love_

_(This is my Love Story)_

_Love Story love_

_Love Story Love_

_This is my Love Story_

_It's a typical love story_

_We started out as friends_

_This is how it ends_

_This is just a_

_Typical love story_

_The boy you never wanted_

_Just steals your heart_

_I never saw it comin'_

_Till I fell so hard_

_It's a typical love story_

_We started out as friends_

_This is how it ends_

_This is just a_

_Typical love story_

_The boy you never wanted_

_Just steals your heart_

_I never saw it comin'_

_Till I fell so hard_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh ah_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh ah _

''Any more?''Julie asked.

''Hold on a moment. who do you dedicate that song too?'' Seamus sked.

''No one. I sang it because someone requested it.''

''You sang it like it meant something to you. So it must mean something. Tell us.''

''Ummmm...NO.''

''Awww...Is it me? you don't need to be embaressed.'' Seamus said with pride.

''Sorry. It's not you. You belong to Padma, not me.'' Seamus and Padma blushed. Ron and Luna pushed them together.

''Any more requests?''

''I request you tell us who you like!'' Draco yelled.

''NO.''

''Come on! We won't tell!'' Ginny yelled.

''Leave the girl alone!'' Cedric yelled.

''OOOHHHH. Sounds like someone likes Julie Potter!!''Hermione yelled.

--

Ok. I'll stop here. Songs are

Stranger by Hilary Duff

Over it by Katherine McPhee

Love story by Katherine McPhee

REVEIW!!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Summary: What if Draco and Harry were best friends along with Ron? What is Ginny was in love with Draco? What if Hermione went to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts? What if Harry had an unknown twin that was bestfriends with Hermione? This. Set in GoF.

_''Any more?''Julie asked._

_''Hold on a moment. who do you dedicate that song too?'' Seamus sked._

_''No one. I sang it because someone requested it.''_

_''You sang it like it meant something to you. So it must mean something. Tell us.''_

_''Ummmm...NO.''_

_''Awww...Is it me? you don't need to be embaressed.'' Seamus said with pride._

_''Sorry. It's not you. You belong to Padma, not me.'' Seamus and Padma blushed. Ron and Luna pushed them together._

_''Any more requests?''_

_''I request you tell us who you like!'' Draco yelled._

_''NO.''_

_''Come on! We won't tell!'' Ginny yelled._

_''Leave the girl alone!'' Cedric yelled._

_''OOOHHHH. Sounds like someone likes Julie Potter!!''Hermione yelled._

_--_

''Why would he like Julie? I'm his girlfriend.'' Cho said. Everyone fell silent, then started laughing so hard their sides were splitting.

''Ok...Enough this. We need music. Here's one of my favorite songs, He said she said by Ashely Tisdale.

_Ahhh  
Boy walking the spot he so fresh and  
He got what he needs impressin'  
Just look at the way that he dressin'  
Ain't no question chicks like ooh!_

_Girl walkin the spot she stop traffic  
She got everything you can't pass it  
So Jessica Alba fantastic  
Instant classic boys like Woooo!_

_Baby I can see us Movin' like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that  
We don't need no more than He said She said_

_Baby I can see us movin' like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that  
We don't need no more than he said she said_

_He said girl you winning  
She said boy where you been at  
Stop talking lets get with it  
Just like that they_

_He said you're amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doing lets get moving  
Just like that they_

_Boy acting as if there's no pressure  
He'd do anything to impress her  
He say anything to just win her  
Money spent to diamonds sent her_

_Girl playing cool but she winning  
She loving the fact that she's gifted  
Everything that he do she get lifted  
Feel so wicked dancing like ohh_

_Baby I can see us movin' like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that  
We don't need no more than he said she said_

_Baby I can see us movin' like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that  
We don't need no more than he said she said_

_He said girl you winning  
She said boy where you been at  
Stop talking lets get with it  
Just like that they_

_He said you're amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doing lets get moving  
Just like that they_

_One day with you  
Boy just one day with you  
all the things we can do  
Everyday I think of  
Being with you  
No one else but us two  
All our dreams would come true  
If we just get together!_

_Baby I can see us movin' like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that  
We don't need no more than he said she said_

_Baby I can see us movin' like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that  
We don't need no more than he said she said_

_Ohhh what you waiting for?_

_He said girl you winning  
She said boy where you been at  
Stop talking for a minute  
Just like that they_

_He said you're amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doing lets get moving  
Just like that they_

_Baby_

_Your gunna like it  
your gunna want it  
your gunna like it  
We don't need no more than he said she said  
your gunna like it  
your gunna want it  
your gunna like it  
We don't need no more than he said she said! _

''SO what do you think?'' Julie asked the crowd. The crowd cheered louder than any other song she sang. but Cho walked on stage.

''I can sing better than you.''

''Go right ahead.'' Julie said handing her the mike.

''Ok. This song is called It's all about me by ME. (Not really by Cho it's by Chelsea Staub)''

_You know it's all about me _

_You know it's all about me_

_I can't help it if I set all the trends  
Everybody wants to be my best friend  
Just join in this love fest  
It's infectious, come on don't you be jealous  
_

_You know that..._

_You know it's all about me_

_You know it's all about me_

_It's just me, I'm hot never cold  
I can rock it anyway that I choose Don't hate me 'cause I got it goin' on  
I'm so good (Oh yeah)  
I make up all the rules_ ''Stop. Just stop. That's not how it goes. You suck and it's not by you. It's by a muggle named Chelsea Staub. And this is how it goes.

_You know it's all about me _

_You know it's all about me_

_You know it's all about me_

_You know it's all about me_

_Don't hate me 'cause I got it goin' on  
It's just me, I'm hot never cold  
I can rock it anyway that I choose  
I'm so good (Oh yeah)  
I make up all the rules_

_I can't help it if I set all the trends  
Everybody wants to be my best friend  
It's infectious, come on don't you be jealous  
Just join in this love fest  
You know that..._

_It's all about me  
It's all about me (Oh yeah)  
Me, myself and I  
It's all about me  
It's all about me You know it's all about me  
It's all about me, me, me me me  
Everybody knows i'm fly You know it's all about me  
it's all about me_

_Muh-muh-muh MySpace, I have 10 million friends  
Tuh-tuh-tuh text me, BFF 'til the end!  
Puh-puh-puh page me on your cell and press send  
Diva what? Diva who? Diva where?  
That's me!  
Duh-duh-duh download all my crazy new hooks  
Uh-uh-uh upload all my video looks  
So buy my ringtone, fashion line and cook books  
Diva what? Diva who? Diva where?_

_It's all about me  
It's all about me (Oh yeah)  
Me, myself and I  
It's all about me  
It's all about me you know it's all about me  
It's all about me, me, me me me you know it's all about me  
Everybody knows i'm fly you know it's all about me  
It's all about me_

_(Don't play her) I'm so beautiful  
(Not her fault) I'm platinum and gold  
(She's the queen) And my reign is supreme  
So follow the leader, you're all on my team_

_I can't help it if I set all the trends  
Everybody wants to be my best friend  
It's contagious and it's so outragious  
Grandparents, grown-ups and kids of all ages_

_You know Madonna ain't got nothin' on me  
Buh-buh Beyonce ain't got nothin' on me  
Cuh-cuh Christina ain't got nothin' on me  
Diva what? Diva who? Diva where? That's me!  
You know Mariah ain't got nothin' on me  
Fuh-fuh-fuh Fergie ain't got nothin' on me  
Guh Gwen Stefani ain't got nothin' on me  
Diva what? Diva who? Diva where? That's me!_

_You know it's all about me, I'm a specialty  
You know it's all about me, I'm a anomile  
You know it's all about me, who else could it be  
Upload, download, text me, page me, MySpace, YouTube don't erase me  
Fergie, J-Lo, Gwen Stefani  
You know they got nothin' on me  
Indoor, outdoor, I'm so clever  
That's why I will rule forever_

_ME!  
_

''That's how it really goes Chang.''

''I do not suck!''

''Yes you do!'' the crowd screamed.

''WHAT?!''

''You heard it. You suck.''

''At least I don't sound like some HOBO.''

''Who are you talking to? It must be your imaginary friend.''

"At least I wasn't adopted and lost my parents to a bunch a wimps called death eaters! And I don't know who my real parents are because they didn't love me enough to keep me!''

"well for your information, I know who my real parents are! Lily and James Potter. That's right. I'm related to the boy who lived! Eat that up Chang!"

''WHATEVER!! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO LIVED!!''

''YOU'RE NOT EITHER!! GET OVER IT CHANG, I'M HAPPY WITH WHAT I HAVE!!''

''YEA RIGHT! AT LEAST I'M NOT FRIENDS WITH A MUDBLOOD AND BLOOD TRAITORS!!'' Silence filled the Hall. Julie walked up to Cho and was millimeters away from Cho's face.

''Don't you ever call Hermione and the Wealseys that again or I will make your life a living hell. Even though it already is one.''

''PFFT. What could you do? Harry obviously the the better genes of your parents.''

''Just you wait.'' Julie pushed Cho away from her and got the Weird Sisters back on stage. Everyone started glaring at Cho and ignoring her, even her BFFs. Cedric sat in the chair next to Cho.

''Why didn't you defend me?''

''I...''

''It's because of that whore isn't? She put you in some kind of trance, didn't she?''

''Shut up for once in your life. You can't stand that she's popular and related to Harry. ''

''WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME CEDRIC JORDAN DIGGORY?''

''My name isn't Cedric Jordan Diggory, it's Cedric Adrian Diggory. I told you that on our very first date. Do you even remember that day?''

''Of course I do. I was wearing my black mini skirt and white tank top with a pair of really great high heels. Then that waitress spilled butterbeer all over my great outfit. I told you we should have gone to Madame Puddifoot's.''

''That was our 3rd date. Our first date was at Madame Puddifoot's and you ordered a p...''

''I know about our first date! I was there!''

''Well, you sure as hell don't know me.'' Cedric said walking away. He was walking towards Julie who was getting ready to leave. She picked up her wrap and bumped into Cedric.

''Hey! You know we must stop running into each other. It's starting to hurt.''

''Yea. Ummm...Wouldyouliketodance?''

''Can you say that again? I didn't quite catch the first part.''

''Would you like to dance?''

''I'm really tired, but you can walk me to my room. It's in the Gryfinndor tower.''

''Ok. Sure.'' Cedric and Julie walked out the door. Cedric was holding Julie's wrap while she opened the door.

''How are you holding up? Is the Tournament making you nervous?''

''A little. It's difficult. I almost died on the first task.''

''I remember. I was there. You got burned pretty badly. Thank Merlin people were there to help.''

''I never did thank you for being one of those people did I?''

''I don't think so.''

''Well, then. THANK YOU.''

''Yes thank you!'' Cho spat out behind them. ''Thank you for putting my boyfriend in some sort of trance to make him fall out of love with me and into you!''

''Maybe I should leave. Bye Cedric.''

''You should leave! You home wrecker!!'' Julie just walked away. Cedric tried to go after her, but Cho stopped him. ''Come on darling. The night is still young.'' Cho pulled him back into the Hall where Harry and Hermione were. Ron and Luna left, Draco and Ginny where dancing, and Seamus and Padma where at the punch bowl snogging.

''Why is Cedric with Cho? Didn't he just leave with Julie?'' Hermione asked.

''I thought he did.'' Harry said.

''I have a weird feeling that Cho ruined it for Julie and Cedric.''

''Me too.''

''Let's go check on her.'' Hermione said getting up. Harry followed and found Ron.

''What are you doing here?''

''Looking for Julie. Luna said she had a weird vibe about her. I was about to look if she came to the Yule Ball. Luna went to look in the classrooms.''

''She's not at the Ball.'' Hermione said. ''I'll check our room.''

''I'll check Myrtle's bathroom.'' Harry said.

''I'll ask around.'' Ron said.

''Don't ask Cedric. He won't give you anything helpful.'' Harry said.

''Meet us in the Gryfinndor Common Room in 15 minutes to udate each other.''

''Ok.'' Ron said going into the Ball.

''Why did you tell him that? Cedric was the last one to see her!'' Hermione whispered.

''If he knows she's missing, he'll try to help. What if he finds her? Then Julie might run off again.''

''Why would she run off again?''

''She probably ran off because of him.''

''Oh. Ok.'' Hermione said running towards her and Julie's room. Harry ran towards Myrtle's bathroom. He opened the door and Myrtle popped out of her stall.

''Heeeeelllllloooooo Harry. How nice of you to come and visit.''

''Hello Myrtle. Have you seen my twin sister?''

''That was your twin sister? I thought it was you turned into a girl. Hehehehe. She came in here just a minute ago. She had a bottle of firewhiskey in her hands and she was crying. She kept talking about some boy named Adrian and his mean girlfriend. I told her to forget about him because obviously he didn't love her. She thanked me and left.''

''Do you know where she went?''

''She said something about brooms.''

'Thanks Myrtle.'' Harry said running out of the bathroom. He ran to the Gryfinndor Common room where he saw Hermione pacing, Ron sitting with Luna in his lap looking worried, Seamus and Padma looking out of the windows, and Draco and Ginny talking about where she could be.

''Harry! Please tell us you have some idea of where she could be.'' Hermione said running into his arms.

''Some where with brooms.''

''Quidditch pitch!'' Draco and Ginny said at the same time.

''There she is!'' Seamus and Padma said pointing out the window.

''Let's go!'' Ron and Luna said jumpng up. They all raced down the stairs to see Julie flying on a broom with Viktor and Christy. It seemed like they were playing a game.

''What are they doing?'' Luna asked.

''Playing Quidditch.'' Hermione said.

''In their dress robes?'' Padma asked.

''Apparently.'' Harry said.

''Let's get up there!'' Ron said.

''Why?'' Ginny asked.

''To play Quidditch!'' Draco said.

''Race yah!'' Seamus said running to get some brooms. They all ran screaming insults.

''I see that Ron Weasley can't beat a girl!'' Hermione said running 3 yards in front of him while Luna was jogging next to him.

''We can say that about all the boys here!'' Ginny yelled looking back to Draco who was about a foot behind her.

''Too true Ginny!'' Padma said walking past Seamus who was hunched over taking a break.

''No, not all the boys! Harry's still running!'' Luna yelled. Hermione looked in front and saw Harry inches in front of her. She darted in front of him and kept running. Harry, seeing that a girl just ran past him ran faster and they were tied and running towards the brooms.

''Whoever gets on a broom and reaches Julie first wins!'' Hermione yelled so that everyone could hear.

''You're on!!'' Harry yelled. Julie, Viktor, and Christy overheard this rain of insults and placed bets on who would win.

''Hermione. Hands down.'' Julie said.

''Harry. He's a seeker, like me. He should be able to beat a girl who hates flying and Quidditch all together.'' Viktor said.

''I don't know. It's difficult to choose.''

''How is it difficult?'' Viktor asked.

''Well, Harry is a talented seeker and a great flyer, but Hermione is very determined and has been Julie's best friend for years now. She might have picked up some moves from our little chaser here.''

''True. But Harry's a guy and will not let a girl beat him.''

''Hermione's a girl who is very competitive. She will not lose to a boy. Even if she likes him.''

''OOOOOOOOO... Hermione likes Harry!'' Christy yelled/said.

''SSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!! Hermione made me promise not to tell anyone.''

''Oh. Ok. Hermione and Harry together forever!!'' Christy whispered. Julie smiled. Christy was always Julie favorite of Viktor's girlfriends.

''Ok. I'm gonna fly up higher to make this contest more fun and then Viktor will owe me 10 shiny galleons.''

''More like you're gonna owe me.''

''Yeah right!'' Julie yelled flying up higher and higher. Hermione and Harry raced towards her.

The winner was...

H

/

H

r

!

!

!

!

!

!

''Who won?'' Harry asked.

''BOTH OF YOU!!'' Julie screamed.

''That seems fair, I guess.'' Hermione said.

''Yep! I guess we owe each other 10 galleons.'' Julie said to Viktor.

''Or we could just pretend to give each other the 10 galleons and leave it at that.'' Viktor said.

''Fine by me.''

''Julie! Where were you? We were worried sick about you!'' Hermione said flying next to her. She looked at the ground and started to pray.

''Hermione. We talked about this. Breathe in and out. You're not going to fall. I was walking around Hogwarts, then I went here to fly.''

''Why were in Myrtle's Bathroom crying with a bottle of firewhiskey in your hands?'' Harry asked.

''Open your mouth.'' Viktor said. Julie opened her mouth and Viktor smelled it. ''You had firewhiskey!''

''The punch was spiked! I didn't know. I was walking around Hogwarts after Cho toke Cedric away and I saw a girl who had a bottle in her hands looking sick. She went into Myrtle's bathroom crying over some guy who ditched her. Then she threw up in one of the toilets. I helped her to her common room. She said she was a Hufflepuff, so I toke her there.''

''Hufflepuffs would never drink firewhiskey. They're like the designated avapperator.'' Ron said who just flew up next to them.

''Maybe some guy gave her that bottle after spiking the punch.''

''I can't believe you're not drunk.'' Hermione said.

''Why would say that?'' Harry asked.

''Because she was drinking punch everytime she didn't sing or dance.''

''Weird.''

''You know, everytime you drink and get drunk; the next time you need to drink more to get drunk. That means... YOU'VE DRANK BEFORE!!''

''Duh! Of course, I've had firewhiskey before.''

''NO. I mean you've been drunk before off of firewhiskey!''

''Yea. Remember? I had about 2 shots of it and Viktor had to fly me home.''

''But had to have drank a bottle of firewhiskey from the punch...You should have been drunk from the 3rd cup or so.''

''Ok. Fine. I've had more than a bottle of firewhiskey once.''

''Do you how much damage that could have done to your body?''

''I'm fine. I was fine too. I made a potion the next day to help not damage my body.''

''When was the last time you got drunk?''Christy asked hoping for answer that didn't involve a certain day a year ago.

''Last year. At the Spring Bash.''

''No. Did Dash give you the firewhiskey? I thought he was a good guy!'' Hermione said.

''No. It was his friend Steve. We had a couple of drinks that equaled a bottle. We were flown home by a sober person. It's fine.''

''Hey. Let's get forget about it and play a game of Quidditch. It's the perfect night to play.'' Luna said

''Yes. Sounds great Luna.'' Julie said.

''We'll talk about this later Julie.'' Viktor said.

''Viktor. Come on. Leave Julie alone. She's had enough for tonight.'' Christy said.

''Ok. It's Girls vs. Boys. Are you up to it?'' Ginny asked.

''Of course. When are we boys not up to it?'' Draco asked.

''Well...'' Ginny started.

''Ginny! Keep your mouth shut!!'' Ron yelled. The girls giggled.

''Let's start!'' Hermione said.

Seeker: Hermione, Viktor

Chasers: Ginny, Julie, Harry, Draco

Beaters: Padma, Seamus

Keeper:Luna, Ron

Announcer: Christy

The game lasted about an hour. Hermione saw the snitch first and grabbed it. Viktor suffered from everyone teasing him, except Julie, who stood up for him.

''You owe me big time.'' Julie whispered into his ear. They all retreated back to their dorms, but not without a kiss from their significant other. Julie gagged for a moment and then ran away screaming...

''MY EYES! THEY BURN!!''

''I better go after her. See yah.'' Hermione said walking away. Harry just stared at her. Ron had to drag him to their dorm.

* * *

2ND TASK

''MASTER HARRY POTTER!! WAKE UP!!'' Dobby yelled. Harry woke up falling out of his bed.

''What is it Dobby?'' Harry asked fixing his glasses.

''The Triwizard Tournament is starting!!''

''Crap. I shouldn't have listened to Ron! I have no idea how to survive this task!'' Harry said rushing to get dressed.

''Eat this!!'' Dobby said shoving something slimy in his face.

''What is it?'' Harry asked disgusted.

''Gillyweed, Harry Potter.''

''There's not enough time to explain what it does, so wish me luck Dobby!'' Harry said taking the gillyweed and running out the door.

''Good luck Harry Potter!!'' Dobby yelled. Harry ran down to the lake. He saw the champions except Hermione. In her place was Fleur. She was stretching and guys were drooling over her.

''Where's Hermione?'' Harry asked Luna,she pointed behind him.

''Hermione! Why are you in the crowds and not with the champions?''

''Madame Maxine pulled me out of the Tournament somehow. She replaced me with Fleur. Now I can't be anyway shape or form involved in the Tournament. Oh, well. Better her than me, I guess. Good luck!''

''Thanks. Where's Julie and Ron?''

''Don't know. She was called to the Headmaster Dumbledore's office yesterday, though.''

''Ok. If I survive...''

''You mean when you survive.''

''Champions! Please move forward to the edge!''

''Good luck again Harry. Try not to stare at Fleur.'' Hermione said.

''How can I when you're here?'' Harry said jogging towards the other champions and Fleur. Hermione blushed and smiled.

''Champions! On your mark! Ready! Set! Go!'' Harry shoved the gillyweed in his mouth and jumped in the water. He saw mer-people a few meters and swam towards them. Ron and Colin Creevey appeared. _Who do I save?_ He tried to save both, but the mer-people pointed their forks in his face.

Then a shark darted towards him. Christy and one of Viktor's fan girls appeared. Viktor was biting Christy's ropes off. Harry handed him a jagged rock, so Viktor wouldn't hurt her. Viktor freed Christy and swam off with her. Harry toke a closer look at the fan girl, to see it wasn't a fan girl at all, it was just a clay figure of a girl. Harry toke a closer look at his hostages. They looked real enough. _Maybe the fake one will appear when I save the real one. But how do I know which one's which?_ Harry thought about Viktor's hostages. _Christy and a fan girl. How did he know it was Christy?_

Just then Cedric appeared. He used the Bubble Head Charm. Julie and Cho appeared. Cedric pondered for a moment and chose Cho. Harry expected Julie to turn into a clay figure, so he didn't take a closer look at her. Then he thought about the egg. Julie mentioned something about saving the one you love. _That's it! Viktor and Cedric chose their girlfriends, because they love them. I have to save the one I love which is Ron. IN A NON-GAY WAY!! Wait! What about Fleur's hostage? They only appear when the right champion comes near!_ Harry started to worry about the last hostage besides Ron.

Hermione swam towards Harry. _What is she doing here?_ He swam next to her. He pointed to Ron and fake Colin. She swam and a little girl and a boy appeared. Hermione toke a closer look at them. She decided on Fleur's little sister. Fleur adored her. Harry grabbed Ron and together they swam to the surface not noticing the air bubbles coming from behind them. Ron reached the surface fist and saw that Gabrielle was struggling and helped her swim to Fleur.

''Gabrielle!!'' Fleur yelled. She reached for her hand. She also help pull Ron, Hermione, and Harry up. ''Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.''

''It was nothing.'' Ron said. She was about to kiss him, but Ron stopped her. ''You kissing me wouldn't look too good to my girlfriend.'' Ron said. Luna smiled at him and handed him a blanket.

''He's right Fleur, it's nothing.'' Hermione said.

''No, Ermione. You saved Gabrielle when you didn't ave to. I thank you.'' Fleur said giving her a hug.

''Your welcome Fleur.'' Hermione looked at Harry who was shivering and kissed him.

''What was that for?''

''Surviving.''

''The winner for the 2nd task is Viktor Krum for finishing the quickest. Second place is Cedric Diggory. Third place is Harry Potter for finishing out of the time range. Last place goes to Fleur Delacour. Wait. Hermione Granger is in third place for saving someone who was not your hostage, Harry potter belongs in 2nd place for waiting for everyone to save the correct hostage, Fleur is disqualified, and Cedric Diggory finishes in last place for saving the dummy.''

''He saved me!'' Cho said offended.

''I mean Cedric saved the wrong person. Julie Potter is still down there with the mer-people.'' Harry, Hermione, and Viktor approached Cedric.

''YOU LEFT MY SISTER DOWN IN THE LAKE?'' Harry yelled at him.

''You are going to pay for this, Diggory!!'' Viktor said. Hermione came close to him. She slapped him.

''How dare you slap my boyfriend! Nobody does that to him!'' Cho said pushing Hermione lightly.

''He left my best friend at the bottom of the lake! I have a right to slap some sense in him!'' Hermione said pushing Cho back.

''Don't touch me. My boyfriend chose me and I think that's wonderful.'' Cho said striking a It's all about me pose.

''He chose the clay figure of you. The real Julie is down there. Do you know what it means when the real person is in danger? It means the person responsible is suppose to save them, and your boyfriend didn't save her. He saved the dummy. Now someone has to go and save her because if they don't she'll die.''

''She's perfectly fine underwater. She's been stupefied. She won't wake up.''

''She drank a potion. The ministry said you can't stupefy students. She's going to wake up at any moment! And if you haven't noticed, she doesn't have gills!!'' Hermione yelled. Everyone was listening to her. Seamus toke off his robes and was wearing only pants and whispered something in Padma's ear.

She cast the Bubble Head charm on him. He dove into the water and swam towards Julie. Air bubbles were coming out of her mouth and she was struggling to get free. She tried to scream to get Seamus, but the water went into her mouth and she started choking. Then everything started to get dark. Finally blackness. Seamus swam towards her and lifted her to the surface. She spit out the water when she was breathing air. Harry swam to get her on the dock. Hermione and Viktor pulled the three people up.

''Julie! are you alright?'' Hermione asked. Luna handed her a blanket.

''Been better. What happened?''

''You were a hostage. Each champion had a choice. Harry had friends or fame. Viktor had love or lust. Fleur had family or popularity and Cedric had you or Cho. He chose...''

''Cho. But I was his hostage and Cho wasn't really down there, just a clay figure.''

''I'm sorry, Julie.'' Christy said.

''No it's fine.'' Julie said standing up and leaving.

''Julie!!'' Cedric yelled running after her. Seamus ran after the both of them and approached Cedric.

''Leave her alone. If you ever go near her again I will personally hurt you.'' Seamus said. Julie heard him and turned around.

''Leave him alone. He made a mistake. It's fine.I don't want anyone to punish him for what millions of people do everyday. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to be alone.'' Julie said leaving once again. ''Why did you choose Cho, Cedric? Why? Why?'' Julie whispered.

''I don't know, Julie. I don't know.'' Cedric whispered back.

* * *

Review Please!!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Summary: What if Draco and Harry were best friends along with Ron? What is Ginny was in love with Draco? What if Hermione went to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts? What if Harry had an unknown twin that was bestfriends with Hermione? This. Set in GoF.

_''I'm sorry, Julie.'' Christy said._

_''No it's fine.'' Julie said standing up and leaving._

_''Julie!!'' Cedric yelled running after her. Seamus ran after the both of them and approached Cedric._

_''Leave her alone. If you ever go near her again I will personally hurt you.'' Seamus said. Julie heard him and turned around._

_''Leave him alone. He made a mistake. It's fine.I don't want anyone to punish him for what millions of people do everyday. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to be alone.'' Julie said leaving once again. ''Why did you choose Cho, Cedric? Why? Why?'' Julie whispered._

_''I don't know, Julie. I don't know.'' Cedric whispered back._

* * *

THREE DAYS AFTER THE TASK

IN JULIE AND HERMIONE'S BEDROOM AROUND CURFEW

''Are you okay, Julie?'' Hermione asked wrapping her arms around Julie. Julie was watching Titanic over and over and over again. (She charmed it so it would work)

''Perfectly fine.'' Julie said staring at the screen.

''Then why are you watching Titanic constantly?''

''I don't watch it constantly.''

''Oh, really? You watched all day yesterday. The day before that, you rushed in here after class, during lunch and dinner, and before, during and after curfew. What is it with you and this movie?''

''It's a really good movie.''

''Come on, Julie! You know for a fact, that isn't the real reason you're watching this movie!''

''Fine, then. Don't believe me. But I can tell you something that makes me watch this movie. It's that I feel like I'm Rose in the freezing ocean, but my Jack Dawson doesn't exist at all. So, I can't make the promise to keep surviving.''

''Julie. Don't worry, you'll be okay.'' Hermione said wrapping her arms around her.

''No, I won't be okay. Hermione, don't you get it? Without my Jack Dawson, there will be no promise, meaning, what will I survive for? Why don't I just go defeat Voldemort with Harry and die? Seeing that all I need to live for is helping defeat him.'' Hermione slapped her.

''What is wrong with you? What happened to the Julie I use to know. She would never think about dying because of a boy! She would slap some sense in that boy, tell him if he didn't like her, he should burn in hell and move on! Not watch Titanic over and over again because she needed a Jack Dawson! Now, go to bed, and in the morning, you are going to wake up not thinking about Cedric, but about what to do for the 3rd task to help your friends and brother!'' Julie obeyed shocked to be yelled at by Hermione.

''You're absolutely right.'' Julie said. She turned off the movie and walked out of her room.

The next morning, Hermione didn't see Julie in her bed._ She must be at breakfast._ And of course she was there. Julie was eating toast. She had no expression on her face and stared at the wall. Hermione sat down next to her.

''Are you okay?''

''Fine.''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes.''

''What about Ced...''

''Hermione, I have to go. History of Magic starts soon.'' Julie said walking away with her books. Draco and Ginny hand in hand sat next to Hermione.

''Hey, Mione.'' Draco said taking a piece of toast.

''Hello.''

''Are you okay, Hermione?'' Ginny asked.

''Yea. It's Julie. I'm getting worried about her.''

''She'll be fine. She's a smart girl.'' Draco said.

''I guess your right. I shouldn't worry. ''

''So, did you hear about Lavendar and Dean?'' Ginny asked. She started spilling out gossip, while Hermione was thinking about her best friend.

In class, Julie was waiting for everyone else to arrive. Cedric walked in a minute later with Cho watching them outside of the door. Cedric waved for her to leave, leaving the two alone.

''Julie...''

''Don't. I know your sorry. Sorry is just a word. Bunnies are just something to look at. Chocolate is just something to eat. Talk to me when you have something better than a word, bunnies, and chocolate.'' Julie said. Students started pouring glaring at Cedric and comforting Julie. One guy even tried to use her pain as a date with her and all she did was move to another seat. This continued for the next few days.

''Professor. I have a note for you.'' Julie said giving her History of Magic professor a piece of paper.

''Yes. I was expecting this. You may leave.'' he said. Cedric stared at them with curiosity. Julie walked out of the class, for the last time.

* * *

After a day or two, Cedric approached Hermione. She glared at him.

''Her...''

''Julie's not here.''

''Where is she?''

''A place where you are never going near her.'' Harry said standing next to Hermione.

''Why?''

''What do you think?'' Harry spat out. Hermione gave him one last hard look and dragged Harry away. Cedric spent the day thinking about Julie. The 3rd task was drawing closer by the minute and Cho was always reminding him of that.

''Do you have a plan, Cedric?'' Cho asked constantly. After a few weeks, she got bored of him not answering and cheated on him with some Slytherin. The next day Cedric walked up to her.

''We're over.'' Cedric said leaving her there in shock. She begged him to take her back and spat rude things at him.

''Please Cedric! I'll do anything!''

Then

''You prat!!''

Next day

''I'll study with you! I'll get Julie back for you!''

A minute later

''I know you did it with Julie, you man whore!!''

This continued for a while. After the last comment, Harry, Viktor, and Seamus had a little talk with Cedric. Hermione stopped them before they could do anything, saying Julie was still a virgin. She still despised Cedric for what he did or didn't do, but she couldn't let a person get hurt for something wrong that didn't happen.

The third task was a month away and Cedric was still depressed over Julie. Cho and her ''friends'' were thinking of ways to get Cedric back. Hermione and Harry were getting along fine, but something was missing. They fought over useless things like well, nothing. A word could get them into a fight. Ron and Luna were trying to help the perfect couple, but whatever they did, Harry and Hermione would always find a reason to fight. A stupid pointless reason, but a reason nonetheless. Hermione suggested they take a break to think about what went wrong. Harry agreed and decided they should stay friends for now. It worked until the day of the 3rd task came.

''Good luck Harry.'' Hermione said.

''Hermione. I don't know what went wrong, but I love you and I don't want you to think otherwise.'' Harry said.

''I love you too. I think the reason we didn't work was because we were to worried about Julie to think about each other.''

''I agree.'' Harry said. Hermione smiled and walked to her place. The Task had started. Harry walked down the maze and turned. Cedric ran into him.

''Come on. This way.'' Cedric said.

''Why are you helping me?'' Harry asked coldly.

''Because...I have a feeling you're going to need my help.''

''I can do this myself.''

''Please just follow me.''

''Fine. But this doesn't mean I'm forgiving you for what you did. ''

''Doesn't matter. We just need to go.'' Harry followed him in silence. They saw Viktor Krum bewitched.''Is he okay?''

''He'll be fine. Just go!'' They continued to walk until they reached the trophy.

Julie came back to see the third task, to support Hermione, Viktor, and Harry. Julie sensed danger the moment the Task started. After a half an hour, Julie couldn't take it anymore.

''Luna, Ginny, Christy, Padma cover for me.'' Julie whispered in their ears.

''What?'' Ginny asked confused.

''I'm going after them. I'm sensing danger is a head of them.''

''Are you sure you want to go?'' Christy asked worried.

''Yes.''

''Alright then.'' Luna said. She and Luna created a diversion while Julie ran into the maze. Padma made sure no one was looking at Julie while she ran.

''Good luck.'' Padma whispered as Julie ran. She smiled at her. Julie ran until she found Viktor stunned and lying on the ground.

''Who would do such a thing?'' she asked herself. She decided to leave him there, since someone would find him sooner or later. Then she found Hermione exactly like Viktor. ''damn you for hurting my best friends.'' She whispered. Julie kept running until she saw Cedric and Harry arguing.

"You take it!'' Harry yelled.

''I don't want it!'' Cedric yelled.

''You think I want it? I'm freakin' bloody Harry Potter! I don't need or want anymore publicity!''

''It's better if you take it!''

''How would it better if I ...''

''Why don't you both take it?!'' Julie yelled. The two champions looked behind them to see Julie screaming at them.

''Julie! You're back!'' Cedric yelled. He started walking towards her, but Harry stopped him.

''Don't go near her.'' Harry said.

''Both of you just grab the trophy.'' Julie told them.

''I will if he does.'' Harry says.

''No. I don't want to. It's not mine.''

''Harry take the trophy.'' Julie gave him a wink.

''Fine.'' Harry reached for the trophy and Julie toke Cedric's Hand and slammed it at the same time as Harry. Alight blinded all three of them and they landed in a.

''What happened?'' Julie asked.

''That thing was a porkey. We're not in Hogwarts anymore.'' Cedric said.

''So nice to see you again, Potter.'' Voldemort said. Julie grabbed Cedric's hand hid behind a tree nearby, but he barely noticed. He couldn't believe that he was staring at Voldemort. ''And who is this? Cedric Diggory. Such a handsome boy. What a waste.'' Voldemort pointed his wand at Cedric. ''AVADA ...''

''NO!!'' Julie yelled jumping in front of Cedric. Voldemort stared at Julie.

''Can't be.'' Voldemort said.

''Can't be what, Master?'' Peter asked.

''Is she your sister?!'' Voldemort screamed at Harry.

''Yes.''

''Not possible. You were a rumor. A false rumor. No one ever saw you.''

''I guess those rumors were true.'' Julie said her eyes flashing blue.

''No. It can't be. You're an impostor.'' Voldemort said.

''She's no impostor, she's my sister.'' Harry said standing in front of her. Voldemort grabbed him by the neck and held him up against a wall.

''She might be your sister, but she's not going to save you or her little boyfriend. AVADA KEDAVRA'' Voldemort said pointing the wand at Cedric.

Julie's eyes flashed green. She stood in front of Cedric again. The unforgivable hit her in the chest. She didn't fall back or anything. She looked at Cedric to see if her was okay. He was, but shocked since the curse hit her in the chest and all she was doing was becoming as green as her eyes like when Violet in Charlie and the Chocolate factory was turning blue. Julie was turning green like her eyes and sparkling at the same time!!

''What's going on?'' Wormtail asked confused. Voldemort turned to see.

''No. The prophecy...''

''Let him go!!'' Julie said aiming her wand at Voldemort. ''Crucio!'' Voldemort dodged it.

''You're going to have to do better than that potter girl.''

''I can do better. AVADA KEDAVRA!!''Julie yelled. The wand wasn't pointed at Voldemort, but at Wormtail. He was holding Cedric to the side, but the curse hit him. He let go of Cedric and dropped to the ground. Cedric looked at her as if she was a killer. ''Now that your minion is gone, you will be too.''

''I highly doubt that Potter. You see, I'm older, more experienced, smarter and a pureblood.'' Voldemort said.

''You're saying I'm not going to beat you because your almost a 100 years old, killed a few people, read Dark Arts books, and is a half blood?''

''DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT FILTHY NAME!!'' Voldemort said dropping Harry.

''THE ONLY PUREBLOOD HERE IS CEDRIC, YOU HALF-BLOOD!!'' Julie yelled.

''I AM A PUREBLOOD!!''

''NOT WITH THAT MUGGLE FATHER OF YOURS.'' Julie said.

''SHUT YOUR TRAP YOU LITTLE...''

''AVADA KEDAVRA!!'' Julie yelled. Voldemort stumbled back farther away from Harry Harry. Julie grabbed his hand and grabbed Cedric's who was still in shock. Her glow started to die down quickly. She looked pale, but was still sparkling. They started for the porkey, but then Julie let go of their hands and crumpled to the ground.

''Julie!'' Cedric yelled bending down to her level. Then they heard a cackle or an evil laugh.

''Do you really think that a little girl with a killing curse could defeat me?'' Voldemort ask cruelly. He saw Cedric bend down to her feeling for a pulse. ''Don't bother with her. She's dead.''

''You...you...'' Harry started.

''No words for me? As recall, your mother said no, don't hurt him. Well, you know the rest.'' Voldemort said. Voldemort stuns Harry and puts Cedric under the imperius curse. Harry wakes up. Cedric cuts Harry and Voldemort touches Harry. ''I have someone in Hogwarts who is made sure you were going to win. Know who it is? Doubt you or your pathetic sister did.''

''She is not pathetic!'' Harry yelled.

''Isn't this wonderful how everything worked out? I thought my servant would have just brought you, but he brought you and your unknown sister.'' Voldemort said. He summoned dis Death eaters. ''I challenge you to a duel.'' Voldemort said. A gold light shot out of Harry's and Voldemort's wand. Ghosts spill out of Voldemort's wand and echoes occur.

''Hey Harry. Nice seeing you again.'' Julie said.

''Hello Harry.'' Lily said.

''What's up Harry?'' James asked.

''Julie? Mum? Dad? How...''

''Hello? Has any of the time spent with Hermione taught you anything? This is a Priori Incantatem. You have to take my body and leave now!'' Julie yelled at him. Lily and James waved goodbye and disappeared. Julie stayed behind. ''Don't forget Cedric!'' she yelled again. A glowing ball started to form around Julie's ghost and followed Harry. Harry carried Julie (the body) and pulled Cedric after him and grabbed the porkey.

Everyone cheered when they saw Harry and Cedric. But stopped when they saw Julie. Hermione, who was saved by Ginny and Padma when they followed Julie, ran towards the group. Ron and Draco were still trying to help Viktor.

''What happened?'' Hermione asked.

''Come with me, Harry.'' Moody said. He ushered Harry to his office. ''What happened out there?'' Moody asked.

''Julie was...''

''I meant the Master!'' Moody croaked out he rushed over to a crate with empty bottles. ''ARGHH!! A...'' Dumbledore, Snape, and Professor McGonall slammed the door open. Snape shoved some Veritaserum down his throat.

''He's...He's the servant! He put my name in the Goblet!!'' Harry yelled.

''Vat about Ermione?'' Madame Maxine asked.

''Who did do that?'' Professor McGonall asked.

''Me! It was all me! I thought I'd take out Potter Why not his new love interest? I was going to do the black haired girl, but I thought the love interest was a better choice.'' Barty Crouch Jr. yelled.

''You!'' Harry yelled pointing.

''Where did you get that idea?'' Dumbledore asked.

''From her!'' Barty yelled pointing at Maxine. She tried to make a move for it, but Professor McGonall stopped her.

''You're not going anywhere.'' she said.

''E's a liar!''

''How can he? He's drinking Veritaserum!'' Harry yelled at her. She scoffed.

''Vatever.'' she said. The two criminals were escorted to the Ministry of Magic.

''What about Julie?'' Harry asked Dumbledore.

''Let's go see what we can do.''Dumbledore said leading him towards the Hospital Wing. A group of people crowed around Julie.

''She really is dead isn't she?'' Ginny asked with tears falling down her face. Harry nodded. He had tears filling his eyes. He saw Cedric sitting in the corner farthest away from Julie. Harry walked towards him, a glowing blue ball stopped him. He looked around to make sure he wasn't the only one who saw it. No one was looking away from Julie and Cedric was staring at the floor. The blue ball pushed him towards Julie. Then in front of the crowd around her, the ball submerged into Julie's chest. Everyone stared at it.

''What is it?'' Padma asked.

''What's it doing to her?'' Seamus asked.

''It's her soul.'' Luna said.

''It's saving her.'' Christy said. Once the ball disappeared, Hermione checked for a pulse.

''Nothing.'' Hermione said. Silence. Cedric overheard them and walked towards the group. He stood next to her head, breathed in and breathed out into Julie's mouth. Cedric let go. After a few seconds, Julie sat up and was able to breathe on her own. After two or three deep breaths, Julie fell back down. She was out for the rest of the day.

''She'll be fine.'' Harry said smiling.

''You think so?'' Hermione asked.

''Definitely.'' Harry said pulling Hermione towards him. The next day, Julie was up and walking around Hogwarts looking for Cedric. She found him sulking around, in front of Hagrid's Hut.

''Cedric?'' Julie asked quietly. He looked at her.

''Good to see you alive.'' Cedric said. ''What do you want?''

''I was looking for you and I wanted to tell you thank you for giving the breath of life. And that...I never was mad at you for choosing Cho over me.''

''What?''

''I was never mad at you. I was just sad.''

''Why?'' Cedric asked confused.

''Because it wasn't your fault. You thought Cho was the one to save since she was your girlfriend. I knew that.''

''But, why did you ignore me? Why did...''

''I did that because...I love you.''

''You love me?'' Cedric asked shocked. He stood up.

''Yes. I couldn't look you in the eye much less have you sit right next to me everyday without having tears well up in my eyes, so I left.''

''You could have talked to me.''

''How? It's taking a lot of strength to not cry right now!'' Julie yelled wiping tears from her face.

''I'm sorry.''

''For what?'' Julie choked out.

''For making you cry.'' Julie smiled.

''I accept your apology.'' Julie said walking away.

''Wait.'' Cedric said grabbing her arm. She turned around. ''I broke up with Cho.''

''Oh.''

''And, I love you too.'' Cedric said moving his face closer to Julie's.

''Good.'' Julie said pulling his face closer and kissing him. Wolf whistles and cheers were going on behind them. Julie let go and turned around to see the entire school behind them. Julie glared at them for ruining their moment. Some people started to leave.

* * *

What do you think? I know it's not my best chapter of this story. Please review and tell me what you think of it.

This is not the end. I'm make an epilogue.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Summary: What if Draco and Harry were best friends along with Ron? What is Ginny was in love with Draco? What if Hermione went to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts? What if Harry had an unknown twin that was bestfriends with Hermione? This. Set in GoF.

_''I'm sorry.''_

_''For what?'' Julie choked out._

_''For making you cry.'' Julie smiled._

_''I accept your apology.'' Julie said walking away._

_''Wait.'' Cedric said grabbing her arm. She turned around. ''I broke up with Cho.''_

_''Oh.''_

_''And, I love you too.'' Cedric said moving his face closer to Julie's._

_''Good.'' Julie said pulling his face closer and kissing him. Wolf whistles and cheers were going on behind them. Julie let go and turned around to see the entire school behind them. Julie glared at them for ruining their moment. Some people started to leave._

* * *

**16 YEARS LATER**

Julie-30 DAMN!! THAT HURT!! 27.

Cedric-32

Harry-30

Hermione- She wants to be young too. 27

Ron-30

Luna- She says she's never going to be over 30, she's staying 29 forever.

Christy-33 OWWWWW!! I mean 27.

Viktor-33

Seamus-30

Padma-CENSORED!! Fine. 27.

Draco-30

Ginny-29...Ok.Ok. 26.

''I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME, CEDRIC ADRIAN DIGGORY!! AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG'' Julie screamed. She grabbed Cedric's neck and pulled him down. She opened her mouth, but something interrupted.

''YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN THIS IS OVER WEASLEY!! ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!'' Luna yelled next door.

Harry and Hermione were waiting outside the rooms, while Draco and Ginny were working on getting a kid of their own in a broom closet somewhere on the third floor, Seamus and Padma were picking out gifts in the gift shop, and Christy and Viktor were feeding Kristen, their daughter in the cafeteria.

''BLOODY HELL! When you're pregnant, you are going on drugs.'' Harry said covering his ears.

''They are on drugs.'' Hermione said. Harry's eyes widened. ''You're thinking of getting a vasectomy aren't you?''

''If I did get one, it wouldn't be as much fun.''

**2 HOURS AFTER THE DEATH THREATS A.K.A THE BIRTHS**

''Look at her. She's beautiful.'' Cedric said holding his...OW!! That hurt! OK. OK. OK. No need to get violent. Julie and Cedric's baby.

''Look, darling. That's your husband in a few decades.'' Julie said.

''Sorry Ron. I'm afraid we won't be coming over for dinner or for anything again.'' Cedric said.

''We were just joking, dear. who knows. She might marry Marcus Zabini. I heard Daphne gave birth a few months ago.'' Julie said.

''That's it. We're locking her in a tower.'' Cedric said.

''What's her name?'' Hermione asked.

''Serena Miranda Diggory. Calm, Admirable, Diggory.'' Serena's eyes flicked blue.

''What a beautiful name.''Luna said.

''What's his name?'' Draco asked. Everyone looked back to the little boy in Luna's arms.

''Lorcan Gerard Weasley. Fierce, Brave, Wesley.'' Serena's eyes turned violet.

''Lovely name.'' Julie said.

''I can't wait to have kids.'' Padma said.

''Me too.'' Ginny said.

''That means you have to step it up a notch, Finnigean.'' Viktor joked. Everyone laughed.

''So, Cedric. Ivory or cream?'' Hermione asked.

''For what?''

''Your daughter's wedding.'' Harry said.

''She's never leaving the house wearing anything without long sleeves or anything that is close to a skirt.'' Cedric said.

20 MINUTES AFTER TEASING CEDRIC

''We better let them eat.'' Hermione said. Everyone stayed in the room.

''That means get out.'' Ron said. Cedric and Ron stayed with the women and infants while everyone darted out the room.

**9 AND 3/4, 11 YEARS LATER**

''Look who it is.'' Ron said. ''Little Serena Diggory. Ready for Hogwarts?'' He looked down at her. Her big eyes flicked green. Her black curls looked like waterfalls from the back.

''Y-yes.'' she said nervously.

''Don't be nervous, darling. Everything is going to be just fine.'' Julie said bending down to her level and fixing her shirt. ''How about you, Lorcan? Nervous?''

''N-n-no.'' he said shaking.

''Now, Behave. I don't want you to be like Fred and Molly. Bad grades and all that.'' Cedric said.

''Yes, dad.''

''No flirting.'' Cedric said in a serious voice.

''Don't worry. I'll protect her from the boys.'' Lorcan said.

''Thank you, Lorcan. I knew I could always count on you.'' Cedric said.

''Until he's able to Hogsmeade. Then Serena won't even be able to go near him with all the girls just dying to date him.'' Ron said.

''Unless he's like his father and can't even talk to a girl other than the ones he's related to and Serena.'' Hermione said walking up behind them.

''Why don't you two find Marcus. I bet he's even more nervous. You might get a good laugh.'' Julie said. she nodded and ran to find one of her best friends, Marcus Zabini. The other being Lorcan Weasley.

''Mum. I want to go with Serena! I want to go to Hogwarts!'' Lily yelled. She was 10 years old, looking exactly like Hermione except for the green eyes, and a split between Harry and Hermione's personality. She and Serena were inseparable when it came to books. ''who's going to read with me?''

''Me, of course.'' Harry said looking like a hero for fun.

''But you always want to read kiddie books! I like bigger!'' Ron and Julie started laughing.

''Well, there's always Lysander.'' Julie said.

''where is he?'' Lily asked. Lysander Jared Weasley was Lily's best friend.

''He's home with my Grandpa Lovegood and the dragon pox.''

''Up! Up!'' James yelled. He was 3 and was exactly like Harry. A little too much.

''Up you go.'' Hermione said picking him up.

''I can't believe my daughter's leaving!'' Cedric cried resting his head on Julie's shoulder. Serena, Lorcan, and Marc walked towards them.

''Dad. Don't overreact. It's not like I'm coming back.'' Serena said.

''Come on, Serena. We're going to miss the train if we don't leave now.'' Marc said. ''Bye Mom. Bye Dad.'' Marc said to Cedric Cedric's had shot up and glared at him.

''See? I told you he would get that look.'' Lorcan said running ahead.

''I actually thought he was going to cry more.'' Marc said.

''Don't worry Dad! He will never be able to call you Dad!!'' Serena yelled running after the boys.

''I hope she's right.'' Cedric said.

**4 YEARS LATER-DATING!!**

''Hey, Serena. You want to go out with me?'' John Mclaggen asked.

''Hell no.'' Serena said without even looking up.

''Fine.'' John looked towards Lily who was sitting next to Serena. ''What about you hot stuff?''

''STUPFEY!!''

''DADDY!! I told you not to sneak around school!!'' Lily yelled looking behind a bookcase. ''Dad?''

''I got it, Lil.'' Gina Zabini(Lily and Serena's best friend other than the guys) released John from his state or stupfeyedness.

''Thanks hottie, want to go to Madame...''

''STUPFEY!!''

''Uncle Harry?'' Serena asked. They were the only ones in the library(Madame Prince was in the bathroom), or so they thought. ''No. Dad? Don't tell me it's mom.'' she said aloud.

''Can't be. Is it my mom? MOM?'' Lily yelled.

''No. It's Marc, Lorcan, and Lysander.'' Gemma said ramming her elbow in front of a bookcase. they were all under a borrowed invisibility cloak.

''OW!!'' They yelled.

''Jerks.'' Lily said.

''Oh come on. You know your mum and dad warned you about him.'' Lysander said.

''Whatever. I'm leaving before you destroy anymore of my chances of getting a date.'' Gina said leaving.

''I'll walk with you.'' Lorcan said.

''Run, Gina. Run like the wind!!'' Lily and Serena yelled. Gina ran as fast as she could escaping from Lorcan's overprotective eyes.

''What are you going to do about him?'' Serena asked looking at down.

''You take care of it.'' Lily said pointing at Marc and Lysander.

''No way.'' Marc said.

''I'll do it.'' Serena said bending down to John's level and resting his head in her lap. She muttered some words and he fluttered his eyes open.

''What happened?'' He asked. ''Ow. My head.''

''How are you feeling?'' Serena asked sweetly.

''Great, now.' He said looking up at Serena.

''Good. Bye.'' Serena said dropping his head on the ground and leaving him out of sight.

''Hey. Serena.'' Marc said waiting for outside the library.

''What now? I know you're my best friend but that's no reason to stupfey every guy that comes near me. I mean I appreciate it, and I know my dad does too, but please stop.'' Serena said walking away.

''Come on Ser. I'm just trying to protect you.'' Marc said.

''Just stop okay? I'm in my 4th year and haven't had a date yet. I know other girls haven't, but I really want to go on one before I leave Hogwarts and at this rate, I'll most likely be a spinister.''

''No you won't. You're too pretty. You'll marry someone one day.'' Marc said.

''Who? You?''

**10 YEARS LATER-WEDDING DAY  
**

''Do you, Marc Scorpius Zabini take Serena Miranda Diggory to be you lawfully wedded wife?''

''I do.'' Marc said gazing into her eyes.

''Do you Serena Miranda Diggory take Marc Scorpius Zabini to be your lawfully wedded husband?''

''I do.''

''Now you may kiss the bride.'' Serena could see from the side of her eye that her father was going to have a heart attack. Marc leaned towards her kissed.

''A toast to happy couple!'' Locan yelled tapping his glass. Everone quieted down and listened. ''I remember when Marc first called Mr. Diggory, Serena's father, Dad. We were on our way to the train to Hogwarts. I had dared Marc to call him dad and see how he would react. When he did, I thought Mr. Diggory was about to rip his head off. Serena then told him Marc would never call him that again.'' Marc stood up.

''I will not call him dad, I'm calling him DADDY. So much better isn't it?'' Marc asked. Everyone laughed while Serena kissed him. Cedric was about to rip his head off.

''Cedric. Calm down. This is our little girl's big day. Be nice.'' Julie said.

''Yea Cedric. It's not like she's pregnant.'' Harry said taking a swig of his champane.

''Everyone. I have an announcement.'' Serena said. tapping her glass like Lorcan.

''Harry! You jinxed it!'' Ginny yelled/whispered. Cedric glared at him.

''Take it away, Lily.'' Serena said.

''Lysander and I are getting married!!'' Harry spit out the champane in his mouth.

''WHAT!!'' Harry screamed. Everyone turned to stare at him. Lily looked really embarrassed. Lysander was hiding behind Lily. Cedric started laughing.

''Harry! Sit down! This is not a place to make a scene.'' Hermione said. Harry sat down still glaring at Lysander.

''well, it looks like we're going to be related.'' Ron said.

''That's the only good thing out of this marriage.'' Harry mumbled.

''No. Another good thing is Lily won't have another no good, only after her for her fortune and good looks boyfriend.'' Draco said.

''Like Turner.'' Ron said.

''Oooohhhhh. I hated him.'' Hermione said taking a sip of her champagne.

''Did you notice how he kept giving us weird looks?'' Julie asked finishing off her drink.

''You mean he kept giving Serena weird looks. He kept trying to sit closer to her.'' Cedric said.

''I was so glad Lysander punched him in the face.'' Luna said. ''It was so funny how he just fell to the ground eyes closed and kept saying he was seeing the light.'' Luna said giggling. ''He didn't even pull out his wand for protection.''

''I was about to that to him if his hand kept going over to the left more.'' Harry said.

''He was so oblivious to everything.'' Ginny said.

''Did you notice how he had to have cookie dough ice cream and he would eat all the cookie dough first?'' Julie asked.

''He would go into the kitchen, take out the ice cream and only leave everyone with vanilla ice cream.'' Draco said.

''I was almost sure Serena was about whack him with her ice cream bowl. He drove her insane.'' Julie said.

''It was almost like he did everything to annoy her.'' Harry said.

''If he was still dating Lily, I bet Serena would have pushed him off a cliff already.''Cedric said.

''What did happen to Turner?'' Hermione asked.

''I'm not sure.'' Ginny said. ''He doesn't work for me anymore.''

''What did he say when he resigned?'' Harry asked.

''Uuuuhhhh...That he couldn't work there anymore.'' Ginny said.

''That's it? He didn't say anything else?'' Hermione asked. Ginny nodded.

''Odd.''

''I saw him walk by my office.'' Ron said. ''He looked pretty scared.''

''Mum! Dad!'' Serena said standing next to them along with her new husband.

''Mum! Daddy!'' Marc said grinning. Cedric groaned and chugged down his drink.

''Cedric.'' Julie whispered. ''Darling! We're so happy for you! I can't believe our little girl just got married.''

''Are you really happy for us?'' Marc asked.

''Of course!'' Cedric said.

''That's great!! I always thought you didn't!'' Marc said.

''No! We couldn't think of any reason to not let you two get married.'' Julie said.

''That's so sweet.'' Marc said.

''It was either you or Turner's brother John. Let's just say we don't want to be related to a guy who eats all the cookie dough out of a carton of cookie dough ice cream.'' Cedric said.

''That's...nice.'' Marc said.

''But we love you like a son too.'' Julie said quickly.

''Thanks.' Marc said.

''Time to cut the cake!'' Serena yelled. She loved cake as much as Ron. The newly weds cut the cake and Marc had a cupcake hidden somewhere and smashed it into Serena's nose. No one laughed seeing that when you make Serena Diggory mad, you mysteriously have to leave, but Serena just smiled and toke out a half of a sheet cake slammed it on Marc. Now people started laughing.

* * *

''MUM!!'' Serena screamed walking into the Black Mansion with a baby in her arms.

''what?! Where's the fire? Where's the death eaters!!'' Julie yelled running downstairs in her nightgown gripping her wand. Cedric stumbled downstairs.

''Mum!! Caroline is driving me crazy!!'' Serena yelled with the crying baby in her arms. ''I can't sleep. I can't eat. Marc and I haven't down anything together.-Cedric gagged-I mean like going to dinner, Dad. I look like crap. I mean I'm still fat!!'' Serena yelled crying.

''Now is not a time to care about your love life and how you look. This is about your baby.'' Cedric said.

''we'll help you. Where is Marc?''

''On a bussiness trip with Uncle Harry. Oh my gosh!! What if they don't come back!! My baby's going to fatherless!!'' Serena screamed again. This was not calming Caroline down.

''Ok. First things first. Stop freaking out at every little thing. You weren't this bad since your wedding and first date.'' Julie said. ''Cedric. Go set up a nursery in the guest room. Serena, you go into your old room and take a nap. I'll take care of Caroline until you wake up and I'll teach you how to be a mother.'' Julie said sending Serena off to bed.

''What if...''

''And don't think!!'' Julie yelled after her. ''I don't know why we didn't teach her before.''

''Well, we didn't think she would get pregnant right after her wedding.

''Let's just hope Hermione knows how to deal with Lily and Lysander.''

''And Luna's going to have a handful with Gina and Lorcan.''

''What crazy insane dependent kids we have. What happened to this generation?''

''I think we were too over protective at times and not protective at others.''

''Well, we're not perfect.''

''No one is.''

''But we're as close as it gets.''

''True.''

''Look. She's asleep.'' Julie said looking at the sleeping girl.

''She looks exactly like Serena when she was born.''

''Can you believe our baby girl has her own child?''

''I can't believe I let my daughter and a boy get married and go on a honeymoon together.''

''This is why Serena is here. All your fault, you overprotective...father''

''I take the blame.''

''Mum? Dad?'' Serena asked from the top of the stairs.

''Yes?'' they asked at the same time.

''Thanks for helping me.'' Serena said.

''Your welcome.'' Serena smiled and went to bed.

* * *

THE END!! YAY!!


End file.
